24
by RandomButLoved
Summary: I wither all lives that I meet. I loved my parents; dead. I loved Zelda; missing. My only sibling I have detests the fact that I draw breath, and the few friends that I have know nothing of my true identity. I mask myself into everyday society, begging that my superiors don't come to terms with who I actually am. When I am found, I'll die before making up for ruining so many lives.
1. One: Outcast

_**_**Author's Notes:**_**_ Yeah, I know, Guardian of Time should be the next in line for writing and here we are. I assure you that Guardian of Time is on the way, though I really wanted to see how this would be taken. I've had this idea for a good few months now, and I simply want to know what you think of it and whether it should be continued or not. This idea starts out as a hybrid between The Legend of Zelda and The Hunger Games, however has become very different as the planning has progress. There will still be the Games, but the build up to it won't be as exact to the books, and neither will the aftermath of it. This will also be my second attempt at a modern context, and the first went flat on its face, so let's hope that this does a little better!

_**_**Extra Note:**_**_ Like in Ancient Roots, I will use symbols in between my writing to show certain moments. If there is a: ~*O*~ , then it is a dream.

_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, nor The Hunger Games, only the rights to any OC that I create.

__"The only people who fear death are those with regrets."__

~Anonymous~

24

One: Outcast

__I could say that I was shaking, but that would be a complete understatement. ____I'm shaking so violently that I am actually rather surprised that I haven't lost my balance yet. And I would like to say that I'm standing in front of my worst fear too, which would explain why I am trembling so much, but there isn't anything here to even make me start quaking in the first place. The only thing that I can see is a desolate land of whiteness that stretches on for miles and miles, like white-hot flames cutting through the darkness with their heat and brilliant light.__

__Something isn't right.__

__I have been lost in a land like this before in the realm of dreams, but this time is different. I have experienced something like this dream before, usually when I am at my lowest, but something laced into this land of sadness and sorrow is warning me. Something is coming, and it sounds dumb to think it. Being such a lucid dreamer, I shouldn't be afraid, and yet the idea of this dream seeming different than the others chills me to the bone. I don't know what this dream consists of, and I don't want to think about how this will morph into a nightmare.__

__I dart forwards, determined to break free of this illusion, only to skid into a stop when I hear something echo around me. I can hear singing, sweet and soft. The lyrics seem nothing but gibberish to me in the beginning, although it isn't too long before they soon become more and more coherent the more time that I spend in this wasteland. My eyes widen as the voices soon register too, my heart stabbed with phantom pain. Two people singing together in the exact same tone, and I can piece the first voice out to be Aryll, the sister who wouldn't dare want to believe that I am related to her after what I have done to her.__

__I don't blame her either.__

__I suddenly gasp in pain when the second voice isolates itself to morph into the woman who both pieced together my broken heart before destroying it all again within months of us being together: Zelda Nohansen. The thought of her sends my entire body numb, and I want to scream her name for all that it is worth, begging to the Three that she will answer me in the sweet tone that I have been deprived of. My desires are granted. "Run, run, run away." She beckons me, and I find myself running ahead of me in order to search for her. "Buy yourself another day. A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear, so low only you can hear..."__

__"Zelda!" I shout. "Zelda, where are you?!"__

__Before she can answer me in some way, another voice soon contradicts her words, determined not to allow her voice continue. Their voice is deep and imposing, the potency of their tone freezing me on the spot. "Come away little lost, come away to the water." They call out to me, sending me into a trance that drags me in the other direction. "To the ones that are waiting only for you. Come away little lost, come away to the water. Away from the life that you always knew. We are calling for you..."__

__"Run, run, run and hide." Aryll joins in now, her bitter sweet tone enough to snap me from the trap of my mind and throw me away from the second voice's source. "Somewhere no one else can find. Tall trees bending, pointing where to go. Where you will still be all alone..." As their voices draw away from me, I start into a run through the whiteness, almost at their command. They urge me onward, and I follow until I fall to my knees.__

__I attempt and get back onto my feet, but no prevail aids me from Nayru, and their voices fight against the second in a war of words; booming into my fragile ears as they grow in volume. "Please..."__

__"Come away little light, come away to the darkness. In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you." The second voice chants back with a raised tone, knowing that Aryll and Zelda won't give up in their plight to help me. Tendrils of shadow and darkness close in and around my prone form, leaving me vulnerable to the shadows cloaking my mind. "Come away little light, come away to the darkness. To the ones appointed to see it through. We are calling for you. We are coming for you..." I close myself up into a tight ball, flipping onto my side as the horrible sound of gun shots are sounded; bringing back too many harsh memories for me to manage. Phantom pain slices through my body like all of the shards of shrapnel have done in my life, and I can't fight this wave of pain this time.__

__The voices, however, are unaware of my agony.__

__"Run fast as you can!" Zelda and Aryll cry in alarm. "No one has to understand. Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come. Fall back down to where you're from..." Soon enough, their own words are drowned out by the darkness around me, and I am lost to the influence once more. Their words scream out for me, but I am unaware of them any longer. I push myself up onto my feet, the shots fired cutting through my body to a point where I no longer feel them. I yearn towards the second voice, staggering this way and that from the shots. I care none for them, the voice being my only light of hope in the darkness.__

__"Come away little lamb, come away to the water." They continue, Aryll and Zelda lost to the nothingness of my mind. "Give yourself so we might live anew." The force of their voice drags me down into submission. Memories flash through closed eyes, and I can feel myself starting to lose it. In the distance, I can hear Zelda eliciting a high pitched screech that forever rings throughout my mind, Aryll's cry of pain soon following. "Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter. To the ones appointed to see this through. We are calling for you, we are coming—"__

__"Stop!" I finally scream, my hands almost crushing my skull from trying to keep my sanity. "Please..." The voices are all silence, and I force my weak legs to handle my weight so I can run again. My eyes lock onto something ahead, bringing me into a land of horror when I rush towards it. I find myself in an infinite grass plain surrounded by the bodies of those who I care about; shot down and left for dead. I reach out for Aryll first, but even reaching out for her sends out a violent flurry of screams; and I can't handle any more of it.__

__I lay myself down with those that I love and pray to the Goddesses that it will all be over before I a deafened by this horrible ordeal, my wishes finally granted by the Holy Three themselves...__

~*O*~

"Hey! Hey! Hey, listen! Hey! He—" I snap awake by the sound of the terrible hologram, bolting upright and slamming my fist into it before I can lose any more shreds of sanity that I am desperate to hang on to. Of course it was Navi, a good friend of mine loves everything about manipulating technology to craft new ideas straight from her brain, who decided that it would be fun to record her voice saying: __"Hey! Hey, listen!", __and then proceed to set it as my alarm without me being able to change it back because I know very little about those sorts of things.

I fall back onto my bed with a groan, rubbing some feeling back into my face as I let my eyes slip shut. __Women...__

I don't know how long I lay there for, lost in a daze of dreams, nightmares, and vivid ideas spawned only from the empty land of my mind. But this is when I realise just how much I am shaking. Of course I've had bad dreams before, but they have never been like that was. Never so vivid or dark, never like a warning. Due to the nature of my past, I have seen many friends and comrades harmed and left for dead in my dreams on numerous occasions, although I haven't ever heard singing or seen so much chaos in the space of a night or so.

Glancing over at the clock displayed underneath Navi's flickering image, the time reads half past seven in the morning, the dawn of the day that I suddenly feel very concerned about enduring. My whole body is shaking even worse that I had been in my dream, which doesn't help my current situation of facing the day's challenges that now lie ahead of me. I just have to get my mind off of it, and I'll hopefully forget all about it.

__But what we want to forget is what we remember the most__, an inner voice sneers, snapping me from my haze of deep thought in an instant. I shrug all thoughts away, locking them into another separate part of my brain.

As much as I could lie here all day, I need to leave. With a deep huff, I drag myself out of bed and change, cleaning myself up to at least be satisfied knowing that I look half decent. Usually, Skyloft City would be renowned for the wind power that it produces for Castleton City while Kakariko Village is known for the production of various ores and minerals. However, after an infestation of an unknown gas in the Goron Mines, all production turned to Skyloft City after it found some rare metals that were never collected in the Goron Mines before.

It's not the best job in the world, but it's a job I can do. It's money I can use to show Aryll that I care.

I soon find myself shuffling across the landing and down the stairs. Aryll is getting ready for school as my bare feet meet with the splintered ground beneath me, the fifteen year-old crouched over her bag by the doorway. Still groggy form getting up so early, I don't realise that she's there until I sink into my chair at the main table of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Aryll. I didn't see you—" I'm not even done greeting her before she has scooped up her rucksack, carelessly slung it over her shoulder, and slammed the door shut behind her with a loud bang. I sigh deeply and sink lower into my chair, leaning my head back and letting my eyes slip shut.

She still hates me. Has ever since she was adopted, and has ever since I came back for her.

We were set up for adoption for too many years that I lost count (one year, three months, and six days), and Aryll was split up from me because her adoptive family couldn't afford us both. They were a nice family too, had a son called Pipit around my age. On the day she left, I told her that I wanted to join the Army as I was sixteen and more than able to enter.

But what traspired transformed into two opposing forces: me wanting to enter, and Aryll wanting to keep me away from there at all costs. Dad had died in the Army, and Aryll didn't want me to die as well. And yet, I had completely ignored the past after how much pain it had caused me, and the fight left us hating each other's guts as she was taken away from me. I came back from the Army when I was eighteen, discovering that her adoptive family couldn't support her after a year so she was given to a woman known as Telma, who tended to a tavern in Skyloft City.

I got the money I was paid from service and bought us this home, and she had no choice but to come with me. We've been walking on eggshells ever since. I've tried and tried, yet she's ignored me all of the time. There's nothing left I can do but wait for the Goddesses to see my pain, my suffering, and then choose to help me. While I know that I should be devoted to such beings, I can't believe in them as much as I had done if they have let our country suffer; their people suffer.

__But that's when Zelda came into the mix...__

I slam my palm down hard against the table, ignoring the tingling sensation that runs up my hand, refusing to think about her. In a feeble attempt to take my mind off of everything, I allow myself to tune into the cracking radio resting on the side board. Aryll is obsessed with the radio, always sombrely eager to hear everything that is going on in the richer world. Skyloft City has never been rich, nor has any other city opted to supply any form of money or opportunities for us to benefit from. I shake my head, my ears pricking up when I hear someone's report from Castleton in Medius, the central Province of Hyrule.

__'—all ready hunted down twenty of the Traitors necessary for this year's Anniversary.'__ My stomach sinks, realising what in Din's name they are talking about instantly. I can't understand why Aryll was listening in to such a report due to how dark and sombre it is, but it has captured my attention. I lean in closer, staring at the radio crackling against the table. __'I believe that we'll have a fine group this year. Do you not remember the last Games five years ago? What you you think of this year's current line up, Ghirahim?'__

__'Well!'__ I cringe when the booming voice strains the power of the tiny radio. '__I think that we'll certainly be seeing more bloodshed than before. With the amount of resources that our fine country uses in order to generate these Games, they were all but wasted trying to force those pacifists into battle last time. They had no choice but to spill each other's blood. But,'__ He adds before the first voice can continue. __'I believe solely that these Games will be something to keep your eyes on this year! The bets will make millionaires even richer than before!'__

The two of them laugh, though I switch it off before their manic laughter gets to me too much. The Games that they were discussing so casually are the "Insidiae Games", roughly translating to the "Treachery Games" from Ancient Hylian. Very close to the dawn of time, the first bloodthirsty Kings of Hyrule forced traitors together into duels to the death in order to teach the traitors their places and offer some form of entertainment to the King and his subjects.

However, when one young King rose to power, the "Games" were immediately banned despite the controversy that this even caused, the King understanding that the traitors could learn of their "places" in society in much better ways without the use of death in such a cruel way.

From then until now, those Games have only had the support of few to return them, a few riots sprouting ever now and again, although even they are rare. And yet, five years prior to now, a rebellion sparked into a fire that could not be contained. Those protesters laid a siege upon the entirety of Medius and mainly the Presidential Palace, Daphnes Harkinain being the President of that time, and killed both the President and his daughter.

On that same day, Ganondorf Geru (Daphnes's right-hand man) took up that seat of power and has reigned ever since. His first action was to liberate the idea of the Insidiae Games back into Hyrule; everyone agreeing, or having no choice but to.

The Games were held on the same year that Ganondorf came into power. These Traitors, twenty-four of them to be exact, were rounded up due to the nature of the crimes that they had been accounted for, whether it be for things like murder and desertion of the Army to simple things like theft in Medius, and each were split up into pairs of two. Many were pacifists that did not want to murder each other no matter what their "crime" was.

These pairs would be formed due to their homeland, so those in North (the Borras Province) and South (the Austri Province) Hyrule would be paired while those in East (the Oriens Province) and West (the Occidens Province) of Hyrule would be paired, leading to main alliances and betrayals that did not end in the bloodshed that was expected – which is why they were forced by those who controlled the Games into battle against their will.

No one in Central Hyrule, Medius, are chosen; as they are the central point of the bets and creation of the Games anyway. Only one can win, left behind to be showered in money and praise for killing traitors and innocents "alike".

The arena in which they fought in was set to change with each group of Traitors that set foot in the Games, and they have finally crafted the said arena for the Insidiae Games that are to take place on the fifth anniversary of the first Games under Ganondorf's control. Constant reports on the rounding up of this year's Traitors have flurried into Skyloft's broadcasts, and this time is no different. If there are twenty out of twenty-four, then the Games must be held in the next few weeks.

I shake my head, clasping my hands tightly. __They may be "traitors", but to kill each other in such a way? Poor Souls...__

Shaking my head, I push the chair away from the table and rise onto my feet, knowing that the Mines will be calling and not attending my job will be the bane of my existence. I slip my shoes on, not bothering to eat any food as I shut the door behind me, my body used to the lack of food all ready. With a sigh, I unlock the door and look out on the city atmosphere as I follow my steps to join the passers-by on the street.

Compared to Castleton, Skyloft City would be considered a slum to some but compared to other cities and towns this place could be the perfect idea of Heaven. The pale, slightly dusty streets guide you through the maze of cobbled roads, the sun almost always shining down on the City. It is said that this City was the first to be built in Hyrule, formed by the outcropping of earth that the Hero of the Sky bought back down to the "Surface". I'm not sure whether it's true, but it's something for the tourists, huh?

The street lamps are still lit even this morning, illuminating my pathway through the morning mist that still lingers this late into dawn. The smell of burning all ready fills my nostrils, even if I have grown used to it, and the sounds of mining are being sounded so early in the morning. The few people that are up this morning keep their heads low as they make their way to their destination. I do as well, honestly, the thought of being confident and assured is more than a distant memory for me; far out of my hands to reach now.

I cut down as little side-streets as possible, knowing the amount of "deals" and other crimes are committed down these roads, and walk sombrely towards the Mines; knowing that the next six hours will consist of lack of daylight, food, and other necessities that I take for granted. I always ask myself why I work there, though I always know that my answer is the same: to show Aryll that I am doing everything for her. The boss won't let me leave unless I am critically injured, and there are people down there who have kept me from withering away ever since I met them.

Take Darunia, for example, who hurtles towards me at the speed of sound from the entrance to the Mines as I near it.

"Sheik, my boy, how ya doing?" Darunia, the wildest Goron I have ever met, ruffles my hair in greeting, his laughter booming around the caverns when I immediately set my hair straight. He slaps me on the back, almost sending me to the ground, making me smile greatly when he grins at me; something that is rather rare with me. I don't know how long I have known Darunia, but that doesn't matter. We really are like brothers, even if I know that I am not worthy of being his. "I haven't seen you at Telma's lately, not even on weekends. You all right?"

I nod eagerly, trying my best to keep a smile plastered on my face as I lie through my teeth. He grins back at me, thankfully taking the lie without a care in the world, dark eyes gleaming with mirth as he finally drops the conversation.

No matter how long it has been since I left the Army just over two years ago, I will still never be able to get used to the name "Sheik". I had altered my name mainly because I never liked the name "Link" anyway. No one here knows of my actual name, only that I had left the Army and my life is far from perfect. Nonetheless, I work to convince myself that the origins of myself is all but in the past and nothing to care for.

Acting on this, my smile finally fades and I take one last look at the dying light of Skyloft City before heading deeper into the Mines with Darunia. I light the nearest lamp with a match (Castleton would have sensor-controlled lights, but we aren't as rich as Medius) and fall into step beside Darunia; walking down the cold and narrow corridors of the Mines. "How have you been recently, Darunia?" I ask as we walk, holding the lantern out ahead of us. "You're right when you say that we haven't spoken in a long time..."

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders for a moment, almost crushing them in the process, before releasing me. "I've been better than ever, Brother." He doesn't hear my small sigh as he speaks. "But you know that you can't __not__ have a good time when you're at Telma's! Speaking of which..." He looks at me, eyes gleaming with mirth. "We were all thinkin' of going to Telma's after our shift. Nothing special, just a few drinks. Whatcha say, eh?" I avoid his gaze for a long time, to which he shoves me playfully for. "Come on, Brother! You need a break from life, and the Goddesses are willing to give it to you."

"I'll never have a break from reality..." I mutter.

"Hmm?"

I shake my head violently, jerking the lantern's flame in all different directions. "Oh, sorry. It was nothing." His piercing, yet soft, gaze watches me intently for a long time; especially when my hands start shaking. I can feel something inside of me compelling me to run, and this sensation doesn't help when Zelda's voice softly whispers out to me: __"Run, run, run away. Buy yourself another day."__

They want me safe, even in the presence of one like Darunia, although I can hear the second voice also calling out to me, begging that I wither away under their influence. In the distance, I can hear Darunia's gruff voice questioning something. I don't have the will to answer him, knowing that these voices are worse than that, and ignore him. I only return to the world of reality when the lantern collides with the ground, the flame going out and startling Darunia.

"Brother?"

"S-Sorry." I mutter curtly, leaning down to pick up the lantern and relight it, surging on ahead without him. "My fault, again..." By the time Darunia catches up with me, the rest of the trip down the Mines is silent. Darunia, although extremely happy most of the time, tends to worry about me a lot, and it shows by his brows knitting together every time he glances down at me. He knows when I have my dark days while many don't, and helps me as much as he can to get me out of them when others can't. He's there for me when no one else is, and I couldn't do anything without him.

But right now, I need to be on my own, and I think he knows that.

We carry on down the dark paths and into the very bottom of the Mines within another few minutes, where the thirty people on shift have all ready begun work – more tunnelling in by the minute. The constant beating of the pickaxes and shouts of miners is somewhat comforting, knowing that I am far away from the surface of Skyloft to feel safe from the world above it; no matter how large the constant danger of the Mines collapsing now that our work down here is growing in size and consistency.

Darunia moves on ahead as I dispose of the lantern now that many more down here are far brighter. He bumps his hip softly into another person's as an act of fun, to which the latter whirls around, slaps the Goron's shoulder and meets my gaze. They drop their work straight away, flipping her orange her over her shoulder and rushing up to slap me across the shoulder. I wince and pull away from her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"That did not hurt, you dummy. I'm only doing it because you're late again. Gods, all ready twenty and you still sleep in too much." I send her a flat look, not because of what she said though more so because of how sarcastically she said it. She notices this and hugs me tightly, friendly, her pale lips tugging up into a smirk over her dark skin when she pulls away. "It's good to see you, Sheik."

Midna, nineteen years of age now, came from the Twili Province over in Termina after she graduated from University. She acts arrogant around some, but less so around her friends. I'll safely admit that she was a handful when we first met, especially with how cold she was towards me, but we're close now – and I think that Aryll likes her.

She also has more tattoos than anyone else here, and they are by far the most amazing that I have ever seen. They gleam in both light and dark lights, and are designed in such a way to represent many Twili sayings and legends; the latter much more surprising than the former. I never saw Midna as a historian, though it seems that she is so much more than that. I'm surprised that they even allowed her into the Mines, with how sexist some people still are. It's not as bad as it was before, but it will always be there.

However, I heard that no matter how sexist the boss of the Mines is, desperate times call for desperate measures, and we need all the miners that we can get in order to satisfy Medius. It seems that old "traditions" die hard when money is on the line, and they'll let pretty much anyone into the Mines. Not that I don't mind it, either, since Midna is another good friend of mine, but it really is strange what some people will give up for money.

We get to work straight away. Returning to Darunia's awaiting side, Midna and I begin hurtling the pickaxes down at the cavernous walls, ranging sizes of rocks and minerals falling to the ground with every collision that we form. We are rarely permitted breaks down here, so it's hard to keep going for so long, though we make ourselves stretch on for as long as possible. And it's also the fact that things can get a little boring too, as staring at a wall for six or seven hours every day is not the most glamorous job in the world, nor the most fun.

Idle conversations keep some energy alive down here, although it is the radio that is the most helpful during this time.

I'm not sure how long we get into the six hours of Hell before something on the radio alerts me. __'—our great President has come here especially to discuss the Insidiae Games with me today!'__ The first voice from earlier remarks. There is a round of applause that slices through the frequency, and I know that most of us would shout something disgusting at the radio if there weren't so many guards down here to regulate the work process and make sure that nothing else happens down here. __'So, President, how are you feeling about the fifth Anniversary of your incredible reign as well as the Games?'__

__'I think that these Games will certainly be significant.'__ The President responds professionally. __'Hyrule has prospered during this Era of Peace, and I hope that many more years of my reign shall continue this. And, on the subject of the Games, I find that reviving this old tradition is nothing but a perfect way to continue this Era of Peace. Showing the scum of society their place while holding some entertainment is something of a "win-win", wouldn't you say? I certainly believe in this tradition, and it seems that the people think so too. We are united as one under the pledge for justice!'__

I straighten, most of the President's words blurred out when I realise something in particular: his voice is a near perfect representation of the voice in my dream, beckoning to "come away to the water", the one whose influence I fell under too many times to count and the one who destroyed the voices of those who I care about too dearly to ignore. I halt my work for a few moments as the President continues his "justice" speech, no one believing it here anyway, lost in a torrent of thought. Midna and Darunia continue on, muttering something under their breath about the President as they go.

Now something definitely isn't right.

My mind is much too clouded for me to properly concentrate. All I want to do is escape through the City boundaries and never look back, only because I know that I have spent too much time here. When searching for Aryll, I had to stay hidden and never stay in places for too long. Now that I have Aryll, no matter how much she has disowned me, I know that I have spent far too long here. I've made friends while I shouldn't have, and now it's going to come back. Aryll and I need to leave here as fast as possible, and I'll drag her away if I have to

And yet, this suddenness to be free has thrown me off. The lack of light is making me nervous, the lack of food is starting to bug me, the entire situation with speaking to others in a place like Telma's is getting to me now, those blasted voices can't give me a break, and it doesn't help when I see Zelda's face in front of me and slam the pickaxe into the rock; startling everyone and even sending a ear-splitting sound through the radio frequency.

Many turn to stare at me, including many of the guards. I glare back at them, unnerved at everyone's sudden intent on me, although it isn't long before I turn away from them all and continue on with my job at hand. "Sheik...?" Darunia whispers from beside me after a while when one of the guards swaps out of their shift. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine."

There's a long time where no one speaks, the sound of pickaxes returning to my ears. The radio comes back on soon enough, and things quietly return to normal. "Sheik." Midna mutters after a while. "What the Hell is that?!" I follow her crimson gaze to find a the part of the rocks that I hit is glowing slightly. I lean in further and chisel the rock around it, my fingers soon able to pull out a dark blue metal that sparkles in the lantern. "It's like one of those Pure Metals..." She whispers, looking around for guards before leaning in to inspect it. She takes it from me and looks at it. "Darunia, what is this? Do you know?"

The Goron moves closer, but shakes his head after looking at it for a few moments. "Sorry, Midna. I'm not a Georgraphy teacher..."

"Sheik." I glance up to watch Midna's glowing eyes, ignoring the kind Goron's words. "Take it with you. I can make some experiments on it, and we may even be able to cash it in big time. The guards won't think anything of it if you don't make a song and dance about it." My lips part in shock. The last thing that I need right now is stealing the minerals from the Empire, especially minerals that could be the most valuable on Farore's green earth and potentially create a small fortune.

No matter what I would be able to do, I can't let this happen. "But if they __do__ catch me, I'll be—"

"Sheik, you're all about sneaking about." I smile a little when she adds: "That's what you told me after we first met, remember? You'll be able to do it easily. Most of the guards down here don't care for much after a metre radius, and we can bargain them out of saying anything to "His Jackass Highness" anyway. You'll be fine." She winks at me, though I'm far too used to the gesture. "With some help, of course." I stare at her for a moment, dumbfounded as she waltzes off towards one of the guards and begins talking to him; making sure that he is turned away from me.

That's until she kicks up a storm.

She begins yelling at them, begging that she be let out otherwise she'll grow even worse due to her "claustrophobia". And, because she has done this many times before to cop out on some of the worse shifts, they believe her. There's natural resistance from the guards, and many of the miners heckle them, either making sexist comments or some defending Midna's rights.

Within minutes of the guards circling her and attempting to calm her, the first guard that she spoke to shouts over the din: "Escort her out! It's not like she should be down here in the first place." In my mind's eye, I can imagine Midna's gleaming eyes narrowing at the comment, although our eyes do finally meet when she is taken away with a guard on either side of her. She nods at me, only I'm too busy staring at her for doing such a thing. Midna, realising instantaneously what I am doing, rolls her eyes and subtly nods towards Darunia.

I am still far too out of it to understand the situation before Darunia snatches the gemstone from my hand and shoves it into my pocket, spinning us both away from Midna as she is escorted out from the Mines. Once her and the guards have left, things begin to die down again a little. To the other miners, who aren't used to so much "drama" around in a place like the Mines, continue on with their chores; small conversations bubbling as they do so.

I constantly find myself scanning the guards, feeling the heavy weight of the stone in my pocket. Darunia shoves me almost every time that my mind drifts away from my target of the wall, understanding why I am suddenly incredibly spaced out, even if he will ask me later to speak out. I won't of course, and he knows it, but for him to even ask is the trust that I feel wrong to take from him. And, to make things worse, one of the guards who didn't escort Midna out of the Mines watches me intently as I work; not even bothering to make it subtle when I catch their gaze.

My blood chills when I read their dark expression from under their helmet, their face guard deep but easy to read. __"We are calling for you. We are coming for you..."__

* * *

The rest of the shift is slow, but I'm a lot happier by the time I feel the sun on my skin. As Darunia and I break out into the dying sunlight of Skyloft City, dirtier than when we first entered it, a deep weight is lifted. Nothing else is said about the stone in my pocket, and none of the guards seemed to have noticed it. Even the guard who forever bored into my form made no comments or arrests, and I can feel the sensation of freedom course through my veins.

Darunia forces me into going to Telma's, breaking away from me as he returns to his own home on the western half of the city, myself moving off into the east to do the same. The morning mist has more than lifted now, though the blood red sun has all ready began its descent once the guards called us back for an extra two hours. The street lamps have grown in intensity by this time too, forming shadows that dance across the streets that I cross in order to escape the very idea of life.

My erratic thoughts of escaping Skyloft hasn't left my mind either, although the thought of being with my friends at Telma's is enough to dull them; even if it is only for a moment. The evening goes by in a blur. By the time that I step inside the building that I refuse to dub a home, Aryll is still nowhere to be seen. This isn't unusual, since she is always trying to do everything in her power to stay away from me and anything that I have done for her, which includes the patch of land that our "home" resides on.

I dump all of my things and start the fire. The warmth that sparks against my fingertips is more than comforting, even if this comfort is shortly felt before I force myself into movement again. Before long, I push myself into the other sections of the building, returning to my own chambers and change into into something far more comfortable. I stand before the mirror in the bathroom, the blank space untouched my any form of personality. I brush out the final specks of dust and dirt from my hair, staring at the thin embodiment that is me.

The dull, empty expression it wears is more than depressing, and it deepens when a voice echoes at the back of my mind: __When did your life go wrong?__

I avert my gaze from the mirror, attempting to discuss my own answer. At first, the answer is obvious to me, although I soon begin to realise that it is far from that. I would say that the day I left the Army is the key source of my lost life, though wouldn't it be the day that I signed up that created the foundations of this. Not to put anything on her, but maybe it was the day that Aryll was born. Our family was split after that, and nothing was the same ever since, and she didn't want to do that to our family no matter the scale of the happenings after her birth.

My heart wants to blame her, but I know who is to blame and the answer of my question soon after: it was the day that I was born, clear and simple.

By the time that I finally pull myself away from the mirror, I return to my empty room and kneel in the centre; pulling away a dusty and stale rug. This, in tow, reveals an out-of-place wooden plank that merges in with the flooring. It's been here ever since I had bought this patch of land, since Skyloft City isn't the most fancy place in Hyrule. I think the previous owner of this place had used it as well for the same reason that I am using it now: to hide what I don't want anyone else to see in this life.

I tug away the wooden board and pull out the small, wooden box inside. Without hesitation, I rip the box open and shove the gemstone from the Mines inside, locking the box back into place and throwing it back under the flooring before anything else can hit me. Pictographs of Zelda and I tumble onto the floor from my suddenness, her smiling face haunting my waking and sleeping life. My face pales, and I rush onto my feet, slamming the door shut without bothering to pick up the Pictographs from off of the floor to save my sanity.

I can't handle what's happened to her.

I cast my mind back to the happier times, the times before Aryll had been born; again, without any form of offence to her because I lover her so much. I had grown up on Outset Island in the West with my parents and Grandma who passed away a few years back. I never got a say goodbye. It had been the simple life, and that was all that I needed; all that we all needed. When my parents weren't at work, I was attached to my Mother and Father by the hip. We rarely left each other's sides, and Grandma was more than happy to see it.

I was extremely happy growing up on an island filled with joy and wonder. It was incredible.

Then the opportunities of urban culture arrived, where education, health, and job opportunities were far too good to deny. We had left Grandma and moved to Castleton, and then things went downhill. My Mother was pregnant with Aryll, although the time leading up to her birth and after was a time where money was an honour to have and time with each other was extremely rare. Compared to Outset, living in Castleton was more about growing up and facing the world instead of collecting shells and playing in the rock pools.

And then the President had died, leading to the worst day of my life.

The memories hit me harshly, and I can feel heat stinging at the back of my eyes instantly. Before I can fully register it, I am out of the door and flying back into the fray of Skyloft City. I may not ever spend time in the patch of land that our building is situated on, and I couldn't care less for it. We have no Pictographs of family members, and there are no personal items that we can look back on fondly. Both Aryll and I hate it, but we would rather be there instead of homeless with no shelter.

I find myself moving all around the City. People walking about don't mind me, nor do the guards around the edges of Skyloft City where the boundaries barring the forbidden depths of the forests around us are where no citizen of Hyrule are allowed to step foot in; as they will be punished with lashes as it may be classed as attempting to escape. And, with that dark thought lingering with my memories of that day, I'm glad that I realise what happens next.

Whether it be by instincts or Darunia's words, but I soon subconsciously flee towards Telma's in the corner of the City; the gleaming lights beckoning me. I don't care about anything else. I want a drink and somewhere to escape, and Telma's is the only place that can do.

And Telma's is just how I remember it. In the south of Skyloft City, deep within the maze of back streets, lives Telma's bar. Darunia had introduced the bar to me back when I had first come here for escape, coincidentally was the place where Aryll had lived with Telma, and I have been down there ever since. Once Aryll and I had moved to a better place in the city, I had returned with my friends after days in the Mines, and I met the legendary Telma in the flesh.

The half-Sheikah, like myself, half-Gerudo draws in much male attention, though the bar is what she classes as a "safe house for her friends". She had given me the most suffocating hug that I have ever experienced in my life, and she has forever welcomed me to her bar. The bar isn't like some of the other ones in Skyloft City, as this is far more casual, and is much more comfortable to sit in. Numerous times has Telma come to sit with us and chat herself, her booming cackles spell-binding enough to bring a smile to the darkest of faces.

I push open the oak door, the sun blotted out by the plague of buildings as I step inside. The dull lights and smoky smell immediately hits me, and I take it in with all that I have. As I drag the door to behind me, my shoes tap against the soft stone floor beneath me. Many tables are filled with miners and other citizens of Skyloft City, most visiting the city never knowing or wanting to enter such a place due to how irritated Telma gets when it comes to tourists. She always bats me around the head when I laugh at her rants over tourists, or rants in general, though her toothy grin is enough to make me feel like the mother that I once had.

In the corner, semi concealed by a thick curtain draped from a thin rope to the floor, is where I always sit. A small smile tugs at my lips as I step into the bar, only for a loud feminine voice to call out: "Sheik, honey! I didn't think you'd turn up!" I snap my gaze over to the figure behind the bar, shifting around and into the light so that I can lay eyes upon Telma. Her fiery red hair stands out more than anything else here, bright eyes glowing with mirth. Her dark clothes cover her tanned skin, splashes of colour from her skirt a usual here, even if her breasts are clear to see.

She throws herself at me, drawing me into her crushing hugs that I have grown accustomed to, swinging me back and forth. By the time that I wrestle out of her iron grip, I run my fingers through my hair and smile sheepishly. "I didn't think that I would come either." I reply honestly, knowing that it's the answer that she would have expected anyway. Her smile drops a little, yet it soon returns with double the power as she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that you did!" She replies as she slips behind the bar.

I rest my elbows on the top of the bar, rolling my eyes when she snaps a wooden spoon near them to force them off the worn away wood. "How are the tourists?"

She smacks the spoon around my arm, her grin as clear as day. She points it at me, smirking. "Kept away from my wrath, and you know it!" I laugh lightly, pushing myself back against the wood like I'm not supposed to. Her eyes sparkle, and I remember just how much of a mother she will ever be to me. "You, boy, will never shut your trap when it's expected, will you?" I shrug and she leans in close. "I like it, honey." I grin back at her, wondering why I had stopped coming here as she gestures to the table behind the curtain, winking at me. "They're through there. I'll get ya round of drinks ready in a jiffy."

I force one last smile at her before pushing myself off of the bar and shuffling towards the curtain. I may have had a genuine smile across my face, but it is soon wiped away when the sensation of an omen returns to me with full force. Within seconds, though, I lean my mind into an abyss of calm, one that does not feel any of the darkness surrounding my thoughts; and I raise a shaky hand towards the curtain. As soon as I brush it aside more, my friends come into view, their heads snapping up to meet my own and grinning when they realise just exactly who it is.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi cries. "It's Sheik!" Sat about the table is five members: Darunia, Midna, Colin, Navi, and Ravio. Colin, a young boy who came to Skyloft City from Ordon Village in search of a better way of life, rises from his seat and smiles at me innocently. He the youngest out of our "group", though he is one of the most intelligent, as a pile of books are stacked high on the table even now. There's very little that you could know about the twenty one year-old Ravio, although, other than his near obsession with rabbits and nature. He loves it, though he can also be very quiet, the strangest fact since most of the members here are extremely loud.

As Colin returns to his seat, Navi literally grabs my hand and drags me down to the seat between her and Ravio. The table is a sudden burst of activity, Telma briskly arriving with the drinks and slamming them down on the worn wood, the dark liquid sloshing against the rims of the glasses. Everyone, including Colin and Ravio, rush to take a glass and raise it high into the air. Even I fall into the unknown territory of cheering and taking a large swig of the drink, the sensations it brings along more than comforting.

Darunia was right: you can't not have a good time at Telma's.

I cradle the glass in my hand as Midna rips the book in Colin's hand away, no matter how she would read it too when a drink wasn't in front of her. "You can't be reading, Colin. It's time to celebrate!" He raises a brow at her, knowing as much as I do how the matter of my arrival not being a "celebration". She giggles at this and rests her elbows on the table. "So..." She muses. "How long has it been since the Dream Team have been together, huh?"

I can tell from her eyes that she and Darunia have had a few starting drinks to "celebrate" this moment. "Too long!" Darunia booms, slamming his fist into the table and sending some of the drinks over the tops of the glasses with the jolt that it causes.

"I suppose that it has been a while since we have seen each other all together like this." Ravio adds with a small smile directed towards everyone. Navi, drink in hand, has also had a few drinks all ready because she decides that my shoulder is going to become a pillow. I laugh lightly and let it happen, my worries fading with every sip, knowing that I'll be able to remind her of it the morning after when the plague of hangovers strike the Mines. I have experienced those days before, and they are incredible to say the least. "I prefer it like this. I miss you all..."

He takes another drink, and a moment of silence befalls us. We all feel the same. When we aren't in the Mines, Darunia isn't locked up in the few schools we have to teach Music and History, Midna isn't keeping away from her strict parents, Navi isn't holed up in the labs in order to perfect her next device to develop Hyrule's future, Colin isn't with Navi to help her in her ideas or helping his family in the deprived Ordon, and Ravio isn't trying his hardest to pay for his sister Hilda's sickness, we never see each other.

We know that being in Skyloft with the lives that we have is hard, but that is how we all connect, and being deprived of that in most ways is harder than you would expect.

"But we're all here now." Colin remarks before we can all delve deeper into our thoughts. "And that's what matters. No matter how many times we may be able to see each other, being friends won't let us forget the friendship that we hold." We all grin at each other, Colin always being the ones to look on the bright side of things. Navi, who seems to be sleepily drinking from her glass, mutters something under her breath and snuggles closer to my arm; her blonde hair highlighted with blue falling in an array over me. "Maybe we could toast to that: friendship?"

"Too cheesy!" Midna shouts with a slur after Darunia releases a loud burp. "Maybe we could toast to... to crap lives!"

Ravio, who has kept relatively quiet, simply says: "What about us?" His dark eyes scan the rest of us when we turn to him. "I mean, we could toast to how bad our lives can be, or to the friendship that we have, but both of them circle around us." He shrugs, the bracelet Hilda made from him, designed with a rabbit no less, available for all to see as he raises his glass. "To us?"

The smiles on our faces grow. All glasses, sans Navi's, are raised into the air, clanging together with a high pitched sound. "To us!"

After that, the atmosphere begins to perk up a little. The idea of the toast still lingering on our clouded minds, more and more conversations ranging from each other to dares. I recall Telma attempting to keep these dares to a minimum once Darunia and Midna begin dancing, though she and many of the others soon begin to rise from their seats and join in. I settle Navi in the corner of the room, Telma's old record player playing scratchy old tunes that we all remember from the good old days before anything had badly threatened our lives.

Even Colin and Ravio join in soon enough, Navi perking up enough to dance too.

The music blasts into our ears, but none of us care. Most of us here are miners, and the others here don't have much better jobs, so to have a time were misty lights filled with alcoholic fumes and old fashioned music could not be any better – and we all revel in it. At some point in the night, we are all laughing, cheering, and waltzing across the cobbled floor in a tipsy daze. Telma grabs onto the fit of fun as well, being that she was the one who pushed for it to begin with, and claps along until I force her into dancing with me. I don't know much of what I am doing, but who cares?

People seem to care, however, when a gunshot is sounded.

Everything comes to a halt instantaneously, the crackling music snuffed out and the joy dying in a single moment. Many cry out or scream in shock, the crowd of people turning in unison towards the doorway where the gun was sounded. Standing in the slightly ajar doorway are three figures arranged in a triangular formation, the one at the front holding a gun high in the smoky air for all to see. The atmosphere, once filled with happiness and mirth, falls into a continued stupor that transforms into a fit of sombreness.

Guards never come to Telma's, as the owner knows more than anything that stepping out of line from the rules will shut down her business, though there are one or two that maybe choose to step out of their own lines and have a drink. But that's only once in a blue moon, and I have a feeling that they aren't here for a drink like we all are.

No matter how drunk or sober the crowd is, no one dares to speak. As the guard at the front drops his gun to his side, the three of them cast their gaze across the sea of people here. We all stare back, begging that they aren't here to shut down Telma's or arrest someone. In a single moment of joy fuelled by drinking, we let our guards down, and I can feel the ice in my stomach return with a vengeance. My stomach churns, yet I don't dare allow myself to cringe or flinch in pain. I can't let myself do that to people like them.

The guard at the front soon lands their eyes onto me, and my stomach twists in such an unnatural way that I can't help but wince for a fraction of a second. The guard's eyes, the one I soon come to realise is the man from the Mines whose eyes never left me after Midna had been escorted out, seem to glint in achievement and advances. The crowd parts in unison as he moves forwards, the other two guards hanging behind in order to keep the control that they have gained over us.

As the main guard shifts towards me, Telma moves closer to rest a hand on my shoulder. I can't return with a glance, though, because the feeling of realisation paralyses me before I can do anything. The guard stands tall over me, raising his helmet to reveal a cleanly shaven man who seems to be in their late thirties. His bright green eyes are sickly in colour, defying the beautiful colours of nature and all that they are worth, although they are far too familiar to ignore. The tension continues to rise so much that I hold my breath in order not to take it in.

I know what is coming, and I know that it is the one thing that I have been running from for years. It almost seems ironic that he now stands before me, the old battle scar scratching at his worn down face, grinning in such a manic way that it chills me to the bone. "Link Mesa." Captain Viscen, my old Captain before I had left the Army, remarks slyly. "The elusive deserter. We finally meet again for me to toss you into a place only worthy of scum like you."

__'I believe solely that these Games will be something to keep your eyes on this year!'__

* * *

_**_**Author's Notes:**_**_ Well, there it is. I'm not proud of how it came out, but I'm "average" with the concept. Anyway, please drop a rate (if it's good enough) and review to tell me how you thought it was, though please do this if you do: if you dislike a certain part(s) of this then tell me, but also justify why and tell me what I can do to improve it. If you like it, then that's fine too! Also, if this continues, who would you like to be this story's version of the "Tributes", the 24? I'd love to know.

~RandomButLoved~


	2. Two: Scars

**__**Author's Note:**__** Did you know that today, three years ago, I became a part of this community and posted the chapter of my very first story here? Well, it's true. I can't quite believe the journey that I have been on, but I'm far too glad for it! Anyway, enough of the nostalgia, thank you to the immense amount of reviews, favourites, and follows that I have received. I was shocked about it, and I can't thank you all enough for doing those tiny little favours for me! I can't do much to return the awesome favour other than to continue writing this story.

__"It takes a huge effort to free yourself from memory."__

~Paulo Coelho~

24

Two: Scars

There's an unsettling silence that befalls the area as a sea of eyes flood in my direction. I have seen this moment happen to me in my dreams and constantly as a nagging thought at the back of my mind, and every time it is different and ranges in brutality; from mere arrests to attacks far too bloody to even think about. For some reason, I find that Aryll's reaction (or lack thereof) is the one thing that damages me the most every time. While she may have acted like this for the past two years, the feeling of dread that I feel from the look in her eyes washes through my body at this exact moment.

Every time that I saw this moment in my mind, whether it be tied up inside of my brain or lost in a torrent of nightmares, I never expected it to be here. I, stupidly, never expected this moment to occur in such a way. In Telma's, I had always expected it to bar anything from happening to me or anyone around me, my friends with me as an extra form as protection. And look where I am now, stuck in the exact same place that I thought was a land of protect surrounded by the friends that I used as human shields selfishly in order to "evade" those searching for me.

Strangely enough, I should have thought that they would have given up by now. But this is Ganondorf's country, and it's not like his policies surround "giving up", now, do they?

I open my mouth to speak to say something, but my voice dies as soon as it even begins to work its way up my throat. I can feel the eyes of everyone staring at me intently, and I'm struggling to cope with it. I can imagine voices sneering for me to "man up", but I don't think you can when you literally stare death in the face. I don't even want to think about what my punishment will be. Viscen continues to watch me with the same calculating gaze that he held when I used to be in the Army, one that withers your very Soul.

My throat dries, yet another voice steps up onto the platform before I can even try to work my voice into action. "I think ya got the wrong kid." Telma's voice explains from behind. I turn my look away from the Captain and towards the woman behind me, only she's too busy staring down Viscen with her own withering glance. Her eyes meet mine for a fraction for a second, and I silently plead for her to leave this situation. She doesn't understand just exactly what she's saying, and I don't want her to be defending someone like me who clearing doesn't need such mercy and gratitude.

I can't stand it.

As return to gaze to Viscen, he continues to watch me intently with his mocking gaze. "No." He says simply, continuing to watch me. "I don't believe that I do." He snaps his head back up to Telma, the other guards moving around to block the exit and separate the crowd out from around me. "Look, I don't want any trouble from you, lady, all I want is my criminal and we can part ways." He grabs my arm roughly, jerking me away from the bar tender's side, nodding curtly. "Evening."

My mind is a blur of questions and shock that I can't process much of what they are saying. I spin back around to Telma, and I can see my panicked expression in the reflection of her golden eyes. I can see her heart melting as she looks at me, leaving me perplexed as Viscen shouts something to the other two guards. Why would she feel pity for me? What have I done that leaves her believing that I am solely everything but a lost cause?

I am thrown head first back into reality when Telma's hand grabs my arm as the Captain attempts to bind my wrists together.

My gaze flickers up to the bar tender, who bores her eyes into Viscen's complexion as he returns the gesture with a calm, even look. In the distance, there's a small ruckus between drunks that is too quiet for me to pick up. Between casting my eyes between Telma and Viscen, their iron grips on either of my arms just as tight as each other, I find my friends in the crowd.

Through their drunken stupor, the glazed eyes of Midna and Darunia seem to be just as perplexed as part of my brain feels, while others like Ravio and Colin are legitimately scared for me. I can't find Navi through the group, though I assume that she feels the same way. I have gained enough of their trust to feel safe around them, but what good of a friend am I if I can't even be up front with my own past that now bites harder than ever?

"This boy is innocent in every sense of the word." Telma says sternly, despite Viscen's deep scoff at the dubbing of "innocent". If my voice wasn't so dead, I would agree with him; I am far from what that word ever is. "He left because his family needed him, as they could no longer be sustained, and I was with that family when it happened. You only use the word "desert" to punish those who don't need it." I listen to Telma's words attentively, questioning how she is managing to hold her ground without being arrested herself. "You aren't hurting him more than the Army all ready has."

__It wasn't the Army that "hurt" me...__

A pregnant silence befalls the area, my stomach twisting uncomfortably around my insides. As I exchange glances between the two of them, the murmurs of the crowd inside the tavern grow ever so slightly in volume. This creates a shift in the guards, and they move around the group in unison to silently quiet them as the Captain makes his decision on how to move his pieces in this game; making sure that he plays it right. Telma's withering gaze aids this, though it mainly makes me feel even worse to have someone protecting me like this.

And, one by one, events slowly begin to crescendo into a torrent.

Still lost in her drunken world filled with dazed thoughts, Midna throws herself in my direction and latches herself onto my shoulder, desperate to not let me go. It seems that everyone else but me has found their voice, because she cries out in a slur: "Y-You can't do this." She tightens her grip around my shoulder, probably for support. "He's done nothing wrong! S-Sheik isn't like that..." In some situations when Midna has had ten too many, especially when she leans against me like she does now, I would feel rather bemused, but this isn't any normal situation.

"Darn right he hasn't!" Darunia suddenly appears at my other side, clapping a hand onto my back roughly. He is far more coherent when he's drunk compared to people like Midna, but it's difficult to decide how much and little he has drunk due to how happy he constantly is.

Something burns deep inside of me, though it's too subtle at first for me to recognise it. The sounds surrounding me grow in volume, and intensity, causing my heart beat to sound in my brain. In the distance, I can hear the tiny voices of Ravio and Colin backing up my defence; which, in turn, only continues to irritate the Captain. His grasp on my arm curls up further, starting to make it a little numb from the strength of his grip. The burning continues to spread with its diseased flames, and my focus on what is happening around me.

The next time that I blink, I am no longer in Telma's bar but in a small refugee camp that we had been sent out to investigate on one of my last missions; not that I knew that at the time. The camp was nestled into the mountain range linking the North to the East, filled mostly with Hylians and Sheikah that had lost homes that were never to be repaired where they once lived, or simply couldn't afford the accommodation that they ever so desperately needed. The camp held at least two hundred and fifty occupants, though it seemed that it was growing by the day.

Even though I was commander for the sub-unit of around fifty soldiers, I took the time to help those who needed it. While our Captain had not given direct orders to myself other than to investigate the situation, helping those who physically needed it was my own priority. The stench was horrid, the pile up of bodies scattered across the site almost unbearable. I kept telling myself that it was the duty of the Army to protect those people, therefore it was easy to manage the sickness growing in my stomach, even if I was soon proven wrong.

Many members of my sub-unit began shooting wildly, murdering many of the innocent refugees without hesitation. I had attempted to stop them, but there were too many of them screaming and shooting madly. Any soldiers who were left with me were hurriedly trying to protect the refugees, yet a lot of them swapped over as well, dubbing the innocents "traitors to the President" and "scum of society". I had also tried my best to protect those who needed it, my resolve unwavering despite how insane my unit had become so suddenly.

I still have a scar from where one of them shot at my shoulder.

But that isn't what has set this off. Not the fact that the idea of the shooting became apparent when a last minute order swooped in without my consent. What has so suddenly set this off is the closeness of everyone around me suddenly, clawing at my body to make sure that I stay exactly where I am, much like it had been back then. Those refugees had clung to me and willed that I protect them, and all of this has bought that moment back. I don't even want to know how many died that day.

__"I thought that you were supposed to protect us, not kill us!"__

__"Please, ignore me and protect my child. She's just a new born, see!"__

__"Save us! You have been sent to us by the Three. For the love of the holy Sisters, save us!"__

__"I-I don't want to die..."__

I rapidly close and reopen my eyes again, the camp and Telma's tavern flickering between each other as I do so. I'm struggling to understand what is the same and what is the past, something that I thought I had once fully known. As the world passes by around me, the constant switching between times and locations is making me feel light headed. These moments have been constant, though I had believed that they were finally dying down after the first seven or eight months after I had came to Skyloft City.

I can no longer take it.

"Stop! Please!" I cry, though it sounds far more like a desperate plea than anything close to a demand. In a fraction of a second, the riot like atmosphere has been extinguished, and I realise just exactly how close everyone is. The stink of alcohol is bugging me too, fanning against my face almost as much to cut through the tension that I have just created through my shout. A sea of eyes wash over to meet mine, and I suddenly feel very small and very alone. My friends still hold me tightly, Viscen doing the same almost as much, and I feel a spark of calm course through me when I hear a gentle voice.

__"It's always hard to gather the courage necessary in some situations."__ My father had told me once on a Spring eve, his voice like a saint as I remember how he had watched out as the water lapped against the soft golden sands beneath our feet. He had said it a few years before he passed away, and I can still feel his loving embrace as he held me close on the shore. __"But you will find that in those moments of weakness that you have, it's always waiting there for you."__

I close my eyes, delving deep into the core of the fragmented memory torn apart by conflict and a desperate desire to be loved like I was back then. As the memory slowly cracks and is lost to my distorted mind, I imagine that tiny flame that he spoke about swaying back and forth. It isn't a real flame, obviously, but I can feel its heat of adrenaline and courage whenever I need it. In most occasions when I need it, I cannot find it easily, but this time it's almost like I can feel him helping me – aiding me when the time is right.

__It's time...__

I slowly raise my head, taking in the crowd around me, the warmth of calm and adrenaline numbing my entire body as I twist my neck around so that I stare Captain Viscen in the face; all feelings of regret, sorrow, and lingering fear gliding off of my train of thoughts without hesitation. "I will go with you." There's a startled murmur across the crowd, many of my friends increasing their hold on me. "I don't know what is going on, but we can straighten this mess out elsewhere. Let these people enjoy their evenings, for it doesn't concern them." I pause, boring straight into his. "Leave them be."

"Sheik, no!" A shrill voice literally screams from off to the side, and someone has grabbed onto my waist without so much of a warning other than their cry. I arc my body around unnaturally in order to see who the person is, and I discover none other but Navi herself wrapping her arms around me, shaking rather violently. "You can't leave! You can't leave!" I reach my hand down as far as the others holding it will allow, and I hold her white knuckled hand softly. Her breath hitches, though her grip doesn't falter.

Clenching my teeth, I gingerly push her away from me despite her tiny protests. "Too late." Remarks a snide voice from my side, and Viscen suddenly tugs me away from my friends until their grip on me is slackened enough so that I can be pulled free effortlessly.

They bark their protests immediately, but the guards in the room suddenly draw their guns and raise them towards the crowd in a callous attempt to quieten them. While most of the drunks, the miners who actually like me included, reluctantly back down; knowing that it isn't worth it, something that I would greatly agree with. My friends, however, are either unaware of this or too caught up to care as they continue on – even when Telma and the other people in the tavern hold them back. "No!" I yell, eyes wide at the idea of my friends being shot down. "Leave them alone!"

"Too late." Viscen repeats roughly into my ear, jarring my senses as he swings the door open. Kicking the door to keep it in place, he uses his free arm to hold me close to him (flashes of my father doing the same jolting me once before going still) and drags me away. I barely notice the guards outside that have surrounded the area, only about five or so, in case anything happened, but I am far too out of it to register it properly. The two guards in the tavern rush at my friends as the door slams shut, and my last fearful sight of my once friends sends the adrenaline scurrying away.

I cringe at the sound of gunshots.

* * *

The Captain throws me into the chair that sat awkwardly against the table in the kitchen. I land harshly against it, my binds around my wrists not helping my balance whatsoever. For some reason that still remains unknown for me, the guards decided that the best place to question me is my own home. And, in all honesty, I wouldn't blame them, as the stations in Skyloft City aren't anywhere near good enough to hold "criminals" and no one uses them anyway. Still, Aryll isn't home either, so it's silent enough to do the same job as any other station would.

"Find the stolen good too." Viscen snaps at the three guards that have the wonderful job of watching over the next space of time. "Turn this place upside __down__ if you have to. I want all the evidence against him!" He drives his gloved fist into the table on the word "down", yet no one flinches as I try to set myself upright without the use of my arms. I freeze at his words, staring into the voids of his dark eyes as he grins at me darkly. "What? Scared you're going to be caught. You're late for that, Mesa. Far too late..."

A chill runs through me as the guards leave to search for the stone. His tone of hatred always had the power to make me feel weaker than I actually can be.

Before I had left to stalk the night until I made the mistake of going to Telma's, the box which held the gemstone in that I had mined this morning was locked under the floor in my room, almost like fate as it's now left for the taking of the guards who rush upstairs and through the minute amount of rooms here. They're going to find it, but I can't even think about that before Viscen is in my face, determined to figure me out.

My stomach jerks violently, that flame of courage left for embers a long time ago. Just when I need it too; happens every time. "I'm not afraid of you." I comment stonily. In all honesty, it's not a lie. I'm not scared of Viscen or the Army, nor what they try to throw at my to attempt to scare me. There are a few things that chill me, but just not him.

The Captain grins as the guards upstairs break down the doors leading into the few rooms of the building that Aryll and I share. He pulls away from my face with a light laugh, clenching his fists. "I don't think you realise just how many soldiers have said that to me, and I've still found a way to make them eat their bitter words. It may not be myself that leaves you like the pale faced recruits, but I know all of your secrets and fears before you know them yourself."

"You know nothing about me."

He grins darkly at me. "I know how your sisters detests your black heart, I know that your parents cared nothing for you because of their sweet little daughter, I know that your friends are still unwilling to trust you no matter what stunts they pull to protect you, and most of all..." His eyes glitter with malevolence. "And I know everything about that whore of a girl you lost."

"Shut up." I grunt, uncaring for whether he has me right where he wants me or not. He has no right to talk about any of them in the way that he has, and I won't stand for it, not when I'm right here listening to his foul language. "You think you can break me by making me think that you know everything?" I scoff. "I don't think you realise that I'm not that helpless kid in the Army any more, and you're even more of a bastard than you were when I left. Anyone can be broken, but I'm not losing to you. The Three will strike me down themselves before that can happen."

His voids glow with a sudden burst of anger than he cannot contain, but something stops him before he can throw me from my seat like I expect him to. Like the unpredictable man that I know, he holds himself back from lunging forwards at me, something that I can't decipher properly. I raise a brow, straightening in my seat and ready myself to respond. We stare at each other, stunned at each other's actions, attempting to figure out each other. What we are trying to understand, I don't think I'll ever know, but this study session is abruptly cut off by the sounds of guards leaping down the unstable set of stairs behind Viscen.

"Sir!" The first addresses in a gruff voice. "We have found the stolen goods from the Mines. Left in an obvious place on the upper floors." From this, I don't think that I recall just how bad many soldiers in the Army could actually be. While the first guard holds up the gemstone that Darunia had shoved into my pocket in the Mines (not pushing the blame onto him, of course, since he's done more than enough for me that I could never return), the second guard holds the small wooden box that I had hidden away from sight.

And the worse thing is, the worked open box has the Pictographs that were left on the floor back inside; the ones that I didn't permit anyone else to see.

Viscen snatches the stone from the guard's gloved palm, calling for the third guard to return to the main room of the building. My breath hitches for a singular moment, only because the Pictographs are for all to see, and I have a twisting sensation that build up; the tiny voice at the back of my mind screaming that they are going to do something horrid to them without any form of hesitation whatsoever. I swallow thickly, silently begging that the Sisters are on my side today like they never are.

They're all that I have left of her.

The Captain studies the gemstone in his hand, still ever so slightly dusty from the work down in the depths of the Mine. I stare at the stone too, knowing that the evidence against me will no doubtlessly come with some form of punishment. If it isn't by capital punishment, then I'll at least face some form of pain from stealing goods from the Mines, and that's only if they don't manage to prove that I deserted the Army two years ago.

I am completely unaware of my voice until I suddenly blurt out: "Why are you even trying to punish me for something that isn't even technically classed overall as "traitorous". Wouldn't you much rather go after the murderers or rebels?"

"Watch your tone, scum." Snaps one of the guards, the one who was relieved from searching the downstairs portion of the building. "You don't have a right to speak unless you are asked to." It takes almost all of my will not to return with some form of retort, knowing that my situation is all ready bad enough.

"Still your tongue, Keatons." Viscen growls, finally pocketing the gemstone in his pocket. I resist the urge to pass him a smug grin as the Captain continues. "We're not done here yet. There's just one more thing left that we need from here, other than a confession." Viscen shuffles around the table so that he is behind me, and I tense up so that I don't move if he decides that sudden physical contact will cause me to flinch or jump in shock. "To reveal this identity masquerade for all that it is." He tugs down the top of my shirt, revealing what I have kept hidden for as long as I could from my "friends".

The tattoo that the Army engraved into the back of my left shoulder, given when I first signed up, consisting of my real name and soldier number.

"Maybe it's a good thing that you could never discard these." Viscen beams in triumph as he releases my shirt, strutting back around the edge of the table and taking the seat opposite me without even asking for it; the power that he demands handed to him on a damn silver tray. "So, Mesa." He purrs. "It seems that the odds are completely against you. Are you still willing to defy what we have proved you to be: a traitorous scum of society who is loved by no one, not even the Three themselves?"

I grind my teeth, forcing myself to speak through gritted teeth. "We apparently share some common ground, then, huh?"

The guards, who have circled themselves around the room, take a flying step forwards. Viscen, however, holds his hand up to stop them, watching me intently. "You're not only a thief, but also a deserter, and both have been proved." He continues, ignoring my comment. "You're never going to see this "home" again, Mesa, not your family, not those so-called friends of yours, none of it. I'll make sure that you rot away, or better yet..." His devious smile twitches up into a smirk that only suits him. "I'll get you sent to Insidiae so I can watch you burn away like you should have been two years ago."

I take a deep breath, taking the time to understand my situation. They don't have enough evidence to call me a thief, excluding the metal that he'll twist in a way to prove that I stole it, but they have more than enough evidence to show that I deserted the Army without any form of deathly injury that would allow me to leave, and then have been on the run from them instead of owning up and facing the punishment "like a true man".

If Viscen is right, and he'll die making sure that he is, then I'll be greatly punished for at least deserting the Army; and I don't think being beaten senseless and then banished to die in another country is the more plesant way to go out. Neither is not dying and then living out the rest of your shameful life away from everything that you love, unable to attain a job, home, or anything remotely close to it either, I suppose.

Or, if what the Captain is determined to attain from all of this, then nothing but the Insidiae Games await for me to heed its calling. I had watched it once with Grandma when I was little, my parents away on business, though she had soon sent me to bed when the bloodbaths began. However, I remember hiding around the door frame and watched alone as it continued on. I was scolded by Grandma when she caught me, but it soon became apparent that it was my curiosity that landed me in nightmares for an entire week, and she didn't punish me like she would have normally done.

After that, Aryll had cuddled close to me when we watched it again while in care. She was old enough to understand it, older than me when I had first seen them, yet she still had nightmares. I have watched it alone since then. It wasn't an obligatory sport to watch, but now the President has made the Games compulsory to watch; even if I had forced Aryll to never watch such a horror of unspeakable levels ever again. She'll defy it, of course, though she's afraid of them enough to not to watch enough of them.

I know her that much at the very least.

I sigh deeply, rolling my shoulder in a tight circle to wear away the cramp that brushes against the muscles there. "Well, if it's a confession that you want, then you're going to have to wait. I need answers first." If Viscen had any more anger to splurge, then I'm sure that it would be physically aimed at my face. And yet, his eyes twinkle in the light that flickers dully above us, something deep in those glints that I don't quite understand at first.

His eyes scan the ever so slightly irritated guards, blocking them out before leaning in closer. "Go ahead." He permits with a smirk. "Though I think we all know what your question is, correct?" He rears back against the weak chair, and I pray at the back of my mind that it snaps in two completely. In seconds, although, I have brushed the rather entertaining thought from my mind to focus on the task at hand.

"I'll ask again: why are you even coming after me after a crime that was committed almost two years ago? Shouldn't you be going after the murderers and whatnot?" I shift my weight, staring him straight in the eyes. "Why me?"

He rolls his eyes. "I should have suspected that you wouldn't know." He grumbles under his breath, and I am drawn in. "Out of my entire squadron, you were one of my Elite, though that let you fall underneath my radar in a way." __Elite?__ A pang of guilt courses through me, but it is washed away when he continues, and I realise just exactly who he is. "I trained you up with the others who had the most potential to be the best of the best, but then you just slipped away as if none of that mattered."

I stop breathing. "What?"

"I would have been upset, but I wasn't going to being bested by the likes of you. You may have been regarded highly by myself, but I wasn't letting you get away. If one of the highest slipped away without being punished, then what would that do to the rest, huh? Wouldn't they get the same right?" He laughs mockingly. "But it seems even the "best" can fall."

I think on his words for a while. With many of the soldiers that I had the honour of befriending, many had spoken negatively about Captain Viscen, and that continued on when we we under his command and we were the group that he isolated the most. He would pull us back for extra sessions, pushing us even after we were ready to pass out. We all looked like death warmed up at the rollcalls, barely left to get any sleep from everything that Viscen forced into doing. However, to think that he was trying to push us was obvious and not at the same time. We had been oblivious to that, and I can find some form of understanding of him now that I think deeper into it.

I am still defiant, despite understanding him in a different way, and he is still as angry as before. The other soldiers would believe that if I had left without being pulled back, then they would be able to as well, and I wouldn't blame them. But Viscen couldn't allow that, and I had to go back, or be punished. Then, and only then, would those who knew about my deserting would realise that what I did was wrong and cannot be replicated. After that, things would return to its usual selves, leaving the Army in a far worse state than it was before; something that I would hate to still be a part of.

If I had the choice, I would never go back. I would rather face a worse punishment than returning there. And, it seems, that it may happen.

All form of understanding that I once felt fades as soon as I feel it.

"So if you cared about our group as a whole, then you would want to kill me in order to regain the power that you thought you had over me?" I question seriously, catching him off guard for a singular moment. "You think that by trying to guilt trip me into a confession is your idea of domination? You've grown soft, Viscen. We all knew, y'know. We all knew that you had your favourites, but we knew that you'd cave one day, and that was when we could run. I left for my family, but that meant that I had defied you in a way that you never wanted." I lean forwards. "How long after did the rest leave? Three months? Four?"

His eyes narrow, and he struggles to keep my gaze. "Two and a half months."

"Exactly. You allowed your "Elite" to slip away, and how many have you found?" I shake my head at his lack of response. "They all scampered to other countries before you could shoot them down, and there's no way that you could arrest them when they aren't even in this country. How suspicious did you get when more and more began to become "missing in action"? When your best began to decrease one by one?" I lean back in my chair. "Yes, I deserted the Army, and I did steal from me Mines, but let me tell you this: you may have me, Viscen, but there's no way in Hell that you've got power over any of us."

The way he held back before is gone, and he's on me before I can even think to breathe.

Shooting from his chair, he knocks me clean from my chair and onto the ground. Curling his hand up into a fist, I take more than one blow to the head and face. I feel more than one of these strike my nose, cringing at the cracking sounds elicited from it. I scrunch my eyes shut. I was expecting some form of reaction from him, but the speed in which he moves is more than jolting. The flurry of attacks stun me every time, and I lack the ability to move properly, so all I can do is take the hits and hope that they stop soon.

And, thanks be to Nayru, the guards throw Viscen away from me before I can fall out of consciousness; leaving me on the floor in a bloody mess. The Captain is ready to go at me again, but his eyes fall onto something out of my line of sight that I can't see. I can barely see Viscen's smirk of malevolence twist upward into a grin that chills me down to the bone. "Burn it!" He almost screams, sending my stomach caving inward at his audacity. "For the love of the Goddesses, burn it you fool!"

I come to realise things far too late.

I try to work myself back onto my feet despite the pain that courses through my head, the sticky red substance that I have grown extremely used to running across my broken complexion, but I get far from it. However, I pause in my attempts to assess this plight, a blur of uniforms cross over me without a care in the world. I blink rapidly, determined to not let my decreasing vision fail me now. When my vision slowly begins to clear, it also becomes clear just exactly what was told to be burnt away; my stomach drops.

The box. The box with a shard of my past that was happy in some way, shape, or form, and one that holds the last ties to her.

"No!" I howl, reaching out towards the fire behind me to try and stop them in some way with my foot, but it's far too late. One of the other guards have plucked one of the matches from beside the fire and struck its flame, dunking it against the firewood and stepping back when the spark created forms an explosion of flames. I force myself onto my knees and try to knock the guard with the box away, however it's a clumsy attempt and brushed off effortlessly, the box thrown without a care into the fire and left to fuel the flames that they created.

Stuck on my knees, I stare into the glowing golden flames as they lick against the pieces of paper, our faces burning into nothing but ashes. Every carving, Pictograph, letter, secret is gone, left to sit at the bottom of the fire. The memories may still remain in my head, but what will I do when I forget them? If I ever become old, what will happen to them when I slowly begin to forget everything that I once held dear? I was the only one who sat under the stars and kissed her, the only one who made it through the darker days because of her.

Aryll may remember her, and my friends do too, but they didn't care for her in a way that I did.

Through my heartbreak, something speaks out to me.

__"Just remember why you're doing this, Mesa."__ Kafei, a close friend of mine in the Army, had once said to me. __"Aryll's waiting for you, no matter how she feels about you, so the rest can be sorted later. Run for Aryll, fight for Aryll. Nothing else matters, not even us. We'll find our own way out, but you've got someone to run for now. Someone to fight for."__ I see her face in the flames, the embers. I see Zelda's, but I can see Aryll's too. They're both wanting me to do something, to show them that I can be the person that they expect me to be.

There's only one plan that I can formulate through this pain and fearful mind set. There's only so much that I can do before they use more force than Viscen just did, and none of them include escaping back to my friends or to Aryll. There are too many guards here and some outside too making their walks around the perimeter of the City before changing shifts. I don't know when they change shifts, since they alter all the time so that no one can replicate them properly, and that is my only weakness right now. "What's the matter, Mesa? Finally realised that you're doomed no matter what crap comes out your mouth?"

I don't answer. I lower my head and close my eyes for a moment. __Mom, Dad, Grandma. I'm sorry for shaming you. I just wanted to help Aryll, that's all, I swear...__

When I finally raise my head, I can feel the sheer fiery hatred that burn into my irises. "All I know is that I'm going with you no matter what I do." I say in a tone that unnerves me. It's deep and unstable, something that I'm not sure whether it suits me or not. I push myself awkwardly onto my feet, staring Viscen down with all the courage that I can muster. "But you shouldn't expect me to go quietly, because I'm not going to whatever you say. Whatever power you think you have over me, over us, isn't real. I may have no choice but to go with you, but I'm not leaving without saying goodbye."

I take one final breath, send one final prayer to the Three, and move.

The guards, including Viscen, jump at me once they realise just exactly what I am about to do. However, they believe that I am trying to escape from the building, though I'm not stupid enough to do that. Because of this, the guards automatically fly towards the doors, which buys me enough time to jump into the air and tuck my knees up, throwing them backwards so that I end up with my arms not in front of me instead of behind. They all, in unison, grow extremely confused all of a sudden. I don't lay a finger on them, going for another part of the building entirely.

I reach down for a small device on the side table beside the fireplace, the one thing that will secure my resolve: a recording device. She uses it in her technology class, and I know that she uses it a lot and check up on it every now and again in case she needs to record something for her lessons. Throwing myself against the side board, I immediately search for the button and near punch it when I find it on the side. The guards, soon coming to realise what I am attempting to do, rush forwards in alarm, and I have very little time to spare.

"I'm sorry, Aryll, more than anything. I can't say how much I love you, and—" I am grabbed from behind and pulled away before I can say any more. I struggle furiously in their grasp, but they're far stronger and haven't all ready been beaten down by their Captain, but I soldier on; ironically. While the two guards hold me, I note the third one shifting around behind us out of the corner of my eye, and an unfamiliar pricking sensation at the back of my neck follows moments later. My eyes widen from shock, and a strange weight pushes my body down towards the ground. I try to fight against it, but it's far too late.

Tranquilliser darts are too strong.

As darkness eats hungrily against my vision, my eyes watch as Viscen kneels down towards the recorder that has somehow made it onto the floor in the struggle. He speaks straight into the device, but things sound far too underwater for me to even hear what he says, though it doesn't last long. As long as Aryll somehow manages to hear what I had to say, then there's nothing else that I can physically do. I let my body numb, my fight pointless and futile. Whatever happens to me doesn't compare to what may happen to her. Even if I can protect her from a distance, then that's all that matters.

Viscen's eyes gleam with triumph, and I black out as they pull me away, the blinking of the recorder left on the ground for all to see.

* * *

~Interlude~

Aryll Mesa slipped quietly into the building that she would forever refuse to call "home". The cold chill of Skyloft faded away as she stepped inside, the heat of the building flooding into her sensory system immediately, something that was strange enough as it seemed. As the sun set behind her, the thin wooden door creaked shut. She had only just returned from school, holding herself back due to revision purposes and to improve her work in general. In the back of her mind, it was also to stay away from the building she resided in, but that was an entire other matter for a time that was not suited for then.

She dropped her bag instantly, one that literally weighed tonnes due to the immense amount of work that she pushed onto herself, carting herself straight towards the steps and up to her room. Aryll did not even cast a singular glance towards the main part of the building, caring none for whether her brother was home or not. In most purposes, she would have been greeted by a futile attempt of making idle conversation from him, though there was no sound in the entire building whatsoever; almost like nothing dared to move other than Aryll.

A subtle pang of pain over the lack of her brother's voice shot through her heart, only to be masked like it usually would moments later.

Knocking the door to her room open, she strolled inside without a care in the world. Her room was barren and desolate, the only coverings there school and future related. All of her achievements were splattered across the walls, proving how independent (and isolating) she was as a person, and all of those would serve as an extremely useful purpose in the future. Not long after her and her brother had settled there, she had planned to bolt when she was old enough, not being able to stand being in the presence of a life that she did not want.

She stopped, however, when she noticed several things at once. Firstly, her room had been completely torn apart, that was the main thing that was too obvious to miss. Everything from the walls were on the floor, the items from underneath her bed were thrown about the room, all things atop her shelves were shattered on the ground, her bed torn apart and left for nothing. Her brother, no matter how large his emotional range was, would never do such a thing to his sister; and she knew that, no matter how much she wanted to admit that she knew him.

But that begged one question: who __did__ do it?

She also realised the manner in which her personal items were sprawled across the flooring. To her, it seemed as though whoever committed such an act was searching fervently for something in particular, but it wasn't in her room. The sight of her torn up room also looked as if those who went through every single thing that she held on her were acting frantically, as if they had to find whatever they needed to as fast as they were physically able to. Thefts were not unusual in a place like Skyloft City, yet there were never so violent, so personal.

An instinct deep inside of her was suddenly screaming at the summit of its tone, begging for her to run to safety. Telma had always promised that her place above the tavern would always have a safe room for her, and it seemed almost wrong to deny such an offer after such an attack. No matter what happened between her and her life, including her brother, she always knew that Telma's was a place of safety; especially when her sibling wasn't there for when she needed him, no matter what time it was throughout her life.

Breaking free from the outset of her shock, Aryll forced herself from her room and returning to the landing. Peering into her brother's room despite what her opinion was of him, her lips parted in further fear as she saw nothing but a wasteland even worse than her room was. His room was a sheer reflection of her own, except for the achievements and personal items, though even shards of walling and floor boards had been ripped free from their bindings to the building itself.

She threw herself back down the steps, the idea of Telma's safe haven almost too much for her. She had been coddled from events like these, though she knew that she had to find somewhere safe no matter whether the robbers returned to the building or not. As her feet connected with each step, they became weaker and weaker until her immaculate shoes collided with the floor once again. Aryll was far too close to leaving before her sea blue eyes widened in shock, scolding herself for not realising what had happened by not looking upon the main room of the building straight away.

The main table was cracked in several places, the two chairs surrounding it thrown to the ground. The fireplace was still alight, though covered in embers, giving Aryll the reasoning for why the building was warm for the first time in a while once winter had passed. The room had also been turned upside down, drawers and items tossed away like children's toys. However, something caught the young woman's eyes that drew her towards the fire in particular. Firstly, no one stealing would light the fire as they left.

But there was something else entirely.

Deep in the flames was many items that fanned the glowing embers still. Aryll knelt down before the fireplace, shoulders slumping forwards as she took in what it was. The main item seemed to be a large wooden box, although it lacked most qualities of them at that point, one that the carvings across the wood's surface were covered in most of the flames; highlighting scratched names and designs that were somewhat familiar to her. The other items were Pictographs.

Many of the faces had been burnt away by the flames, however there was one last scrap of paper that had fallen onto the hearth of the fireplace.

It was a coloured Pictograph of her brother and Zelda, a girl that Aryll knew quite well. They were grinning, something that Aryll thought to be a foreign design upon her brother's complexion, but there it was. They seemed to be atop one of the knolls surrounding the edge of Skyloft City, the two of them managing to sneak away towards one of their secret spots that no one else knew about but Aryll. The flames had licked against the image so much that much of Zelda's face had been burnt away, leaving her brother there alone; much like he had been left a few months after the Pictograph had been taken.

As Aryll took in the image in her hands, cool and crisp against her skin, a blinking off to her right suddenly grabbed her attention. She blinked a few times, casting her gaze over to her recorder that lay on the floor, a red light flashingto indicate that there was a recording on there that had not been played back yet. Aryll thought back to her assignments, only to find none that hadn't been played back whatsoever. Tilting her head, she placed the Pictograph back against the hearth and reached out for the recorder on the ground.

The entire situation unnerving and uncomfortable, Aryll slowly pressed the button and listened intently as the recording was played back to her ears only. __'I'm sorry, Aryll, more than anything. I can't say how much I love you, and—'__ She was almost about to delete the recording instantly, but something stopped her. Other than the fact that her brother had stopped speaking to it himself, something in his tone concerned her; no, terrified her. There were very few times in which her brother had been scared, but it had not happened in many years.

There was a scuffle in the background that Aryll couldn't pick up very well, though the sound of the recorder being picked up suddenly filled the air, and a cool voice spoke instead. __'We don't need to raise any alarm, my dear, for we have everything covered.'__ He, she realised, spoke directly to her, sending even more chills down her spine. __'We know how much you despise you sibling and ignore his love for you, so now you won't have to go through the irritation of it ever again. He is going to pay for the pain that he has put you through, and I will see to that. Oh, and my dear...'__ There was a pause. __'Make sure to keep yourself____ updated ____with the news. I'm sure that it will be enlightening. Let's go.'__

She dropped the recorder in shock as soon as the sounds faded away, staggering onto her feet and against the table. At the suddenness of her actions, she knocked the table enough to send the radio onto the ground. Still lost in shock and confusion, Aryll jumped out of her skin when the radio suddenly came on, voices crackled and distorted as they spoke in a high pitched manner across the room. Heart pounding against her chest, something sparked in the back of her mind. __'So, what do we know about our twenty third Traitor?'__ A voice filled with glee questioned.

Aryll froze up, blinking slowly as a wave of nausea came over her. __'All we know so far is that he is a deserter, a sinful act that no one should commit.'__ A grumble of agreement shot through the radio. Aryll continued to stare at the radio on the ground, all else around her fading away completely as she focused her attention onto the device, voices at the back of her mind screaming scenarios that linked everything together. The torn apart building, the lack of her brother's presence, the recording, and the voices on that radio frequency. __'He was caught a mere few hours ago. And, from his old Captain – Captain Viscen, for any who are apart of the Army – I was told that he goes by the name of Link Mesa.'__

Despite her lack of affections for her brother on the surface, her love that still lingered inside caused Aryll Mesa to scream.


	3. Three: Separation

_**Author's Note:**_ This certainly took far too long to write, but writer's block and school is to blame. Like with Shards of Time, I won't be able to update any of my stories as frequently as I did with Ancient Roots due to exams. They are coming in about seven weeks, and will last between early May to early June, but then there are holidays, and then I have the next two years of final education ahead of me again. My life is very fun right now, and as much as I want to write, I can't. Thank-you for the wonderful support, as it keeps me going when I am writing and when I am not.

_"The pain we feel in separation is the price we pay for love."_

~Hatef Mokhtar~

24

Three: Separation

~Link~

As soon as my eyes flutter open, I instantly feel a wave of fear course through my body. Blearily forcing my vision to take in my surroundings, the world is far too bright for me to intake it, so I hold myself in the land of darkness. The sensation of moving washes over me, although I am quick to realise that I am lying down and nowhere near in the position to move. Something gnaws at my stomach, and mere seconds pass before I am all ready too uncomfortable to stay in the "safety" of the world behind closed eyes.

Pressing my eyes to take in my location, I carefully push myself up. I sit on a small bed, the bed sheets falling from my body as I rise. I push my hand against the material, not fully understanding how clean and soft something could ever be. I can recall very little about the last time that I was conscious, none of them drawing forth any conclusions for why I am no where that I should technically be.

I crane my head up, noting a small table at the head of the bed with a door directly in the wall beside it. The curved lamp atop the table is something that is very unusual to places like the South, or many of the Provinces in general, only aiding further in making me feel even more confused. Directly opposite me is a large window that stretches across much of the wall, revealing a blur of green in a variety of tones, the sky a brilliant blue as the sun gleams down out of my view range; soft white clouds dragging themselves across the expanse of the skies around them.

My heart twists. Realisation dawns upon me.

I fly towards the window before I can fully register it, stumbling across the smooth floor as I go. My hands feebly clasp against the metal window frame, eyes staring out at the world as it zooms by without a hint of hesitation whatsoever. My mind tingles with memories of the last time that I was conscious, flashes of time forgotten slamming back into my body suddenly. My grasp around the window frame tightens, Viscen's cool voice whispering as if he stands behind me. _"But it seems even the "best" can fall."_

_Insidiae. He can't have actually..._

"Ah, it seems that you have regained consciousness." A quiet voice remarks from behind. I whirl around in shock, expecting to see Viscen and his lackeys towering over me, only to find everything but. Standing in the open doorway is a young woman, one that is a little shorter than me. She wears a simple grey attire in the form of a dress that falls halfway down her shins, nothing fancy embroidered into the fabric other than numerous thick silver lines that follow the edging of the hem of the skirt and neckline.

Her dark chestnut hair is scraped back so that I cannot see it, though I can see the blue tint against the sunlight. Her lavender orbs meet mine calmly, a white mask adorning half of her face almost angelic, but too sterile to be anywhere near that description. I lean back against the window, either to make myself feel somewhat comfortable or as a means of escape, I'm not sure.

"Who are you?" I ask just as quietly, lost in her piercing gaze. She steps inside, the door slotting shut in an instant. "What do you want?"

Her toes point outward like a dancer with every step that she takes, almost as if the world is her dance floor, her body almost floating as she moves. Her ankle high boots, grey, naturally, flick with every movement. "My personal designation is Fi." She introduces tranquilly, her tone almost robotic. "I have been appointed as your personal attendant as you are transported to Medius by high speed train. The journey will take approximately three days and five hours in duration, and you will then be transferred to the Insidiae Quarters."

"I..." I start, only for my voice to die off.

She smiles a little when I struggle to find the correct words, taking a singular step towards me. "Your lack of speech is understandable, although I may not seem to be much help when I must explain your situation to you." I shift my weight across, unnerved by her word choice, only to sag in defeat and gesture for her to continue. She simply nods and pulls up a chair, silently asking me to do the same with another on the other side of the room. "Many things have occurred while you have been unconscious. Now that your verdict has been dubbed as guilty, you have—"

"Guilty?!" I cry suddenly, my voice returning to me without warning. Fi cuts her clarification short, studying me suddenly with a startled gaze. "When did this happen?" I question suddenly, feeling forced into a corner by her words. "Why was there no hearing? No trial?"

She inhales deeply, boring her eyes into my own. "There was no trial or hearing because the President automatically dubbed you as a Traitor due to the amount of evidence that Captain Viscen had piled up against you. Therefore, there was no need for any form of defence from yourself." She explains to me soothingly. I watch her for a long time, silent, and she carries on without me. "Because of this verdict, you have been immediately sent out towards Medius to await the Insidiae Period: one where you shall wait for the rest of the Traitors to be captured before the Games are decided fully."

Something floods into my bloodstream, and I feel very small.

My eyes slowly lower to the ground, and a choking silence befalls the room. Fi goes to continue onward, but her voices hitches before she can. She's realised that I can't understand this, that I don't want to understand this, and mercifully permits me time to think. In the little hours that I have been unconscious for, Viscen has managed to do the one thing that he desired: make sure that I paid for the stunt that I helped to pull so long ago, something that I didn't believe until I saw it.

I blink up carefully to meet Fi's gaze, passing her a begging glance that wishes for her to say something. I don't want her to carry on, although I know that I can't dwell on my thoughts if there's more to come. "You are the twenty third Traitor that is a part of this time's Insidiae Games. No matter how long you shall stay in the Insidiae Quarters, you shall be held there until there are twenty four Traitors, however long it takes. Until then, food will be served at numerous points in the day, and shall be notified when those times are. When it is not served, you must either stay within your chambers or in designated rooms."

I'm still silent, too caught up in the idea of Viscen's wishes coming true. On the surface, I feel the dread from the Captain and what he has managed to do in a space of a few hours, but there's something else deep down that's frightening me more than anything. I would immediately believe that it is because of what I am being thrown into because of deserting the Army two years ago, yet there's another idea that freezes me down to the bone. As silence begins to clump up around the room again, it isn't long before it forces me into realisation.

My actions are the result of my "deeds", but it is Aryll who is going to reap the penalties of it; the more violent ones. Yes, she may have Telma and all of my friends (providing that none of them were shot) while I have nothing but death surrounding me, but this is the second time that I have deserted her. This is the second time that I have left her because of my stupidity and left her to a fate that she shouldn't deserve – and yet I have continued to leave her there anyway.

She hates me anyway, so a voice whispers how leaving her to die may prove myself, though it is seconds later before another one knows that she will perfectly enjoy the fact that I am about to die. I wouldn't blame her.

"Link?" I snap my head upwards, finding that Fi is staring at me intently with her lavender eyes. I stare back at her, unsure of what else to say or do other than watch her. "I understand that you are doubtlessly overwhelmed by the information that I have passed onto you. Do you wish to talk about this, or would you rather be alone?" Her tone is sweet and soft, allowing me to feel ever so slightly more comfortable here. However, it isn't much longer before I feel any more like an outcast that I have always felt like.

"I..." I mutter, swallowing thickly. "I need to be alone."

Fi almost seems confused at my response, as if she can't decipher something to do with me. This clouds her lilac eyes for a fraction of a second, although she soon masks this as much as the one that adorns her face, nodding simply and rising onto her feet. "Very well. I shall leave you to your thoughts." She returns the seat to its original position with extreme precision, stepping back towards the door that opens to her presence. She turns to me one last time in the doorway, watching me intently. "Do not despair for those you have been forced to leave behind. You would not count them among your highest friends if they did not trust you."

She leaves before I can respond, the door slamming shut behind her as soon as her garments flutter out of my train of sight. I stare at the door for a long time, trying my best to understand how I was that easy to read. There was only ever a few people in my life who could read my blank expressions like they were open books, and I don't count near strangers among them.

For some reason, though, something about her makes me feel like she isn't one who is against me, who is actually legitimately trying to make me feel better and sit in a far more comfortable position compared to before she had entered the room.

Before long, I cast my gaze back towards the window. _It means nothing of what she said, or how she knew why to say that_, a voice sneers from deep inside of me without any warning whatsoever. _You're still stuck here. You still put yourself in this position, one that no fleeing will free you of. Are you happy now? Are you happy to know that Aryll isn't going to be safe now that everyone knows that she's related to a criminal? You're friends may not be even alive, and all you're thinking about is why someone said something to you. She hates you as much as everyone else does._

I hang my head in shame, knowing that it's nothing but the truth.

* * *

~Interlude~

The passionate sound of sobs soon began to decease in volume around the cave, becoming muffled and dreary as the emitter of the cries pushed their head deep into their curled up body. They pushed themselves onto their side, collapsing against the weak mattress beneath them. They didn't care for the groan that the mattress made, however, merging into a tight ball of pain and sorrow at the news.

_You never should have left. You never should have left..._

At the sudden decrease in volume, another figure in the room stirred against their sleeping position up the wall. They did not know of how much time had passed, as there was no holes or windows in the caverns that they resided inside of. Any of the people shying away from the sun world rarely ventured up to the surface, and even then such ideas like the time was not something to think about when you are completely and utterly hiding away from the sun and latching to the shadows of day and night.

The second figure hoisted themselves up with effort. Rubbing slightly at their eyes, the second figure cautiously stepped towards their companion, seating themselves on the dishevelled mattress and holding their palm above the crying figure's shoulder; unsure of whether to pat it comfortingly or not.

"You cannot keep this up forever." They spoke soothingly with a feminine tone. "You knew that this would happen sooner rather than later. You can't wear yourself down like this..."

The first person sniffed harshly in response, peeking out of their curled up form with crimson eyes rimmed with even more red; a sign that they were Sheikah. "I never should have left." The first Sheikah whispered hoarsely, also in a feminine voice, staring straight upwards at their elder companion as she repeated her reflecting thoughts. "I never should have left him behind, Impa. I could have protected him from all of this, b-but then I... I..." She broke into another bout of tears again, causing the elder figure to soften.

"You made that deal with me, remember?" Impa noted quietly. The first Sheikah's breath hitched. "After the attack, it was my duty to protect you from what this once fair Kingdom had become. However, if you were to stay near the Vessel for a year in order to follow the plan of fate, you were to come back with me to the North so that this Mission would not fall to calamity." Impa tightened her hand around the young Sheikah. "It is your _duty_."

"A duty that I did not want!" The young Sheikah near yelled in response, even if it sounded too muffled to be threatening. She unravelled herself, continuing to stare at the elder Sheikah with glittering eyes. "Impa, I didn't want this. I _never_ wanted this. I have been denied of a life that I had always wanted to live because of... because of this!"

She held out her left hand, one that pulsated once in unison through the loose bandages wrapped around her hand; but the Mark was still clear to see. "You haven't been denied of anything! You have been honoured by the Goddesses!"

"So because of this "honour", I have been denied of him." Impa's shoulders slackened, and the first Sheikah pressed herself back up against the wall. "Impa, he thinks that I no longer exist..."

Impa tilted her head slightly, lying: "He does n—"

"He does, Impa. He believes that I am lost to this world. To him, all that happened that night was his promise to wake me up in the morning, but I..." Her stomach twisted with a jolt, causing her to flinch at the wild memories before her eyes. "He found nothing there. To everyone, I have been missing since that day, probably classed as dead." She twisted her body away from the elder Sheikah, tears slipping down her face. "I saw how he was when I first arrived, Impa. To think that I have left him to simply return to that fate is unforgivable. Wisdom is a healer, not a destroyer. I have done too much damage now..."

Impa lowered her head in shame for resorting to such lies that would clearly not fool the younger Sheikah. Nonetheless, the Sheikah elder sighed and opened her arms out to her companions, greeted hesitantly by the young Sheikah. Impa held her close, almost like a mother and child would. "Wisdom is neither a healer nor a destroyer. Wisdom is the more balanced virtue, and has ambiguous interpretations depending on who you are and what you believe in." The young Sheikah sighed softly. "He has Courage, and that will aid him more than anyone ever could."

There was a moment of silence, then: "Impa?" The Sheikah elder pulled away, eyes glimmering to urge the younger Sheikah onwards. "I'm going to help him."

And in those five words, Impa's stomach filled with a thick glacier of ice, begging to the Three that she did not hear those words being uttered. Her eyes widened in sheer shock, choking on the very air that she breathed in. The younger Sheikah kept her gaze solidly, determined not to allow this to be brushed under the radar like she had been for so long.

"You cannot be serious!" Impa exclaimed in pure grief. "He all ready has the verdict of being a part of the Traitors. You believe that by going to him, you will help him when he is beyond saving?" The younger Sheikah said nothing. "The Resistance will find a way to harvest what is needed before it falls into the wrong hands, but you cannot submit your power to the Insidiae. To do such a thing is... it is preposterous!" Impa rose to her feet and turned away from the young Sheikah. "Your power is far too great to be left in the hands of those who want nothing but the Golden Power from this world. You can't..."

The young Sheikah stared at Impa's back for a long time. She had always been prepared since the very day that she was taken to the North in order to be free and return to those who needed her the most. No matter what Impa had to say when she voiced her thoughts, she would not allow herself to be thrown away this time, only been labelled as the Vessel of Wisdom. She wanted a life that she had desired to live ever since she was a small child, still shackled by those labels.

And yet, that day would not result in the same way that the others had done.

"Then take it from me."

Impa, with a perplexed expression, turned to the young Sheikah with clenched fists. The tear stained Sheikah clenched her own fists back, staring down her elder with narrowed eyes. "What? I can't just—"

"You heard me." She responded calmly. "I don't want to be just the "Vessel". I want to be who I want to be, not what anyone assumes that I am. In rituals from legends, it was simple to extract the Triforce from one and hold it for yourself, and you hold the power to still complete those rituals. If you don't want me submitting my power, then take it for yourself, because I am going to Medius no matter what you say."

Impa searched for any form of wavering resolve in her eyes, finding nothing but steely crimson eyes that were hard and strong.

"Then what if I did take Wisdom from you, huh?" Impa questioned harshly, narrowing her gaze down on the one she needed to protect with her own life. "Have you forgotten that it was I who has protected you from death for these past few years? That I actually do care about you and don't want you to die so brutally, or anyway?" The young Sheikah avoided the gaze of her elder for too long, feeling the wilting gaze against the crown of her head. Impa continued to bore down, desperate for an answer from the rebellious Sheikah.

The young Sheikah sighed after a long, pregnant silence, raising her eyes to meet Impa's even, yet chilling ones. "I know, Impa. I understand that my life is technically a blessing, but to leave people to die over and over just so the hierarchy can show some display of dominance. It is a duty that was passed down onto me to look over this dying world, and I speak for the good of this Kingdom and in the name of the Wisdom that Nayru gave to me. I don't want to die, and I care for you too. You are my closest friend that I have, and I don't want to leave you alone again."

Impa was the one to turn her eyes down to the ground, unsure of how to compose herself.

* * *

~Link~

By the time that I manage to banish my inner thoughts to the back of my mind, Fi has returned for a moment to report that food is being served, and that it would be beneficial that I eat. As much as I would prefer to hole up in the accommodation that I have been given, I know more than anything that not eating will only result in my situation being worse off for myself than anything else. And, in all honesty, the lack of movement is beginning to get to me.

Not only does it make me uncomfortable and lazy, but it also makes me paranoid. And the last thing that I need right is paranoia.

Stepping out of the chambers, I stand in a long corridor. To my left leads further up the train, although the way is lit up with lights hanging from the walls, and the lack of windows creates an ominous atmosphere that causes my mind set to make sure that I stay away from there no matter what. While no other doors line the walls to my left, there is a singular door covered by a one guard.

A voice in the back of my mind is extremely curious to understand what is behind there, though another voice soon contradicts it with the simple fact that it most likely leads to the very front of the train with the controls; and a Traitor would not be wanted around there. Although, it's strange how I am easy to slip into the idea of being dubbed a "Traitor".

The guard, even through their helmet, passes me a glance that dares me to move closer, the array of knives strapped to their sides and legs along with the multitude of other weapons hidden from sight singing for my harm. I glance back in the other direction, and thanks be to Nayru, and the other way down the corridor offers a more more comfortable route. My stomach twists as I look back up at the guard, and I force my stiff limbs in the other direction before I can do anything else that is stupid.

The corridor is still rather dimly lit, though there are one or two more doors on either side of me as I walk, though it is less than a minute before there is one door to my left and one to my right. Neither of the rooms are guarded, but the to the right is clearly labelled: _'CARGO'_. The left door, on the other hand, has a small pane of glass that looks into some form of dining and living area. Surprised that no one has given me much direction, except for Fi I guess, I step inside when it jolts into the wall.

The spacious room opens out around me, the door colliding back into the frame and locking me inside with whatever horrors await me. Large windows line the opposite side of the area, allowing light to flood in as the forests of the South shoot by. The plush grey carpet wiggles beneath my feet as I shift my weight, feeling alien against my shoes. The walls are also painted grey, though in some lights I can see hints of silver plastered over it. Three smothering sofa are arranged in a triangular shape, a glass table settled in the centre with a range of things that I have never seen before in my life.

Despite the dimness of the rest of the train, two large lights dangle from the low ceiling, illuminating the large mahogany table on the other side of the room that seats a minimum of six people, guards outlining the room while a single figure is sat at the large table, eating with their food with their back turned to me. I glance at the window one last time, begging that I could be outside of this train and finding my way back to Aryll, forcing my body into movement.

_"You will not eat alone."_ Fi had explained to me before I arrived. _"You shall not only be guarded, but also with one underneath the President who is watching over the entire transportation."_

_"Why?"_ I remember asking her.

She had only said one thing in response. _"Be vigilant over what you do, Link, for anything that you do may result in a situation worse than the one that you are currently in."_ Fi always has a sense of mind to leave me more confused when she exits the room over when she first comes in. And yet, I take in her words, spotting her in the corner with her eyes flickering between the figure at the table and myself. Her piercing eyes are forcing me to recall what she said, and I have no doubts about ignoring it.

I send a prayer silently, bowing my head in respect for the ones who have placed this Trial upon me._ 'I understand that I have regrets, and that you send Trials to those who have lost their touch with you, but I promise with all of my heart that I won't forget you. I may be a Traitor to this Kingdom, but I would never betray the true creators of this world, of my sister, and the people that I hold dear. Hear my call. Please.'_

Inhaling, I weave my way around the maze of chairs before standing behind the chair opposite the figure, whose face is still covered from sight.

Struggling to make sense of the situation, I weakly clear my throat to catch their attention. They huff far too loudly to be subtle and raise their head to meet mine, bright orange embers staring at me. His, I soon realise, face is extremely pale, his nose drooping down much like the shape of a cat, marks stretching out from their mouth. His head is covered with metal implants, those and the neon blue stitching in his black, loose garments decorated with Twili designs.

My heart sinks, memories of Midna coming to mind. _"That did not hurt, you dummy..."_

His eyes burn into me, his voice deep and husky. "Sit." I obey instantly, my eyes catching Fi's as I do so. If I didn't know any better, her stomach caved in at the sight, her purple eyes soft and strangely motherly. Something at the back of my mind forces me to straighten as I take the seat. A pregnant silence ensues, and I sit there awkwardly, not fully sure on what to do. Numerous times I find my eyes moving to Fi, though she can offer little advice through the choking silence. So I sit there, lost in a daze.

The man continues eating, and it isn't much longer after the silence begins that a random attendant throws a plate in front of me as well. I stare at the meal, not capable of deciphering what it actually is. In the centre of the curved plate is some form of meat, though it seems shaped more into a human heart than anything, surrounded by a bed of greenery and drenched in a thin red liquid. My hand reaches for the cutlery, though I'm not sure how to handle such a thing before it. Prepared to fit in, I take on the meal with full force.

It isn't as bad as it physically could be, though my taste buds aren't used to such richness and amounts of food in its entire life, even from being a small child. Whatever the meat is, it feels less and less human as I eat more of it, my senses soon uncaring for what I am having and indulging in it. I try to slow myself down, but it's gone before I can act on it, my mind too out of it to fully register that the man has commented on something that I missed. I snap my head up, my stomach twisting at the strange grin that he holds.

"What is this?" I question as nicely as I can, ignoring whatever he said and placing the cutlery back on either side of the plate. While the food made be something that I am certainly not used to, it's definitely not ever going to be as good as the food from Telma's. He chuckles from his seat, lowering his gaze back down onto his food. I inhale deeply, holding my fists underneath the table to clench them into fists. "Is something funny?"

His laughter dies out as soon as the words drop from my tongue, steadily returning his deep orange eyes to me. "Yes." He purrs. "But I will not disclose such information to a Traitor. The Three only know what you could do with such information."

I bite down hard on my tongue, a part of my brain stamping down on my tongue and voice while the other forces my tongue to squirm about. I make sure that the former wins, though the thought of being forced into unnecessary submission to a man that I don't even know turns my stomach. Another part of me wants to excuse myself, but giving the likes of him the benefit of the doubt is something that I will never find myself resorting to. I straighten and unlock my teeth from my tongue.

"A wise choice. I've heard that controlling a resistance who knows all about the enemy is rather difficult, especially one against the President."

I can barely resist a smirk. While I hint to the last hours in which Daphnes was in power, there has been rumblings within the Provinces across the years after Ganondorf rose to power. There were very few in the South due to how poor it is, and we know better than to go fully against a power that could decimate us in hours, many in the East have occurred, and there is a group in the North that harshly resist that Ganondorf has struggled greatly to control.

I feel a presence behind me suddenly, yet I don't flinch. "You are in the presence of Zant Ohanzee." A random guard sternly scolds from behind. "You will watch your words carefully, Traitor." I tilt my head at the man opposite me, one whose eyes glitter with malevolence. The guard deists soon enough, but I barely register it at my realisation.

Zant Ohanzee, I think to myself. The "power behind the true power"... I continue to stare at the man before me, eyes narrowing in truth. I have no choice but to dwell on it, Zant returning to his food while the guards and attendants shift around the room so that I cannot figure out their work shifts.

Zant Ohanzee was the man who was never seen, yet pulled all of the strings behind the President. When Ganondorf stepped up into power, Zant was the closest advisor to him. He never made appearances in the first few years of power, working beneath the President in order to make sure that everything worked perfectly as Ganondorf raged on.

In the past few years gone by, Zant has made one or two appearances, although there was very little that I could physically see of him, and his cryptic language was more than confusing. And to see him now where I can see all of him for what he is, something is unnerving by that fact in particular. "Are you my mentor or something?" I ask quietly, cutting straight through the silence and hold myself back from using the knife beside me as a weapon.

Zant ignores me completely for a moment, licking his plump lips with a serpent-like tongue before snapping his fingers, a female attendant other than Fi appearing within moments to clear our plates away. After the attendant has left the room through a door behind me, Zant leans forwards onto the mahogany table. I don't allow myself to do the same, simply watching him and every shift that he does. He reveals a pearly white grin.

"You certainly surprise me, boy." He comments, ignoring my previous remarks about a rebellion. "But, in short, I am above you in all ways and would never be your mentor. Thankfully."

I struggle not to roll my eyes. "The feeling is mutual."

Like Viscen, I would expect him to make some remark back or send the guards on me like a coward, but he does none of that. Zant's mouth turns up into a feral grin, one that shines in some form of recognition that I simply cannot understand myself. Snatching the glass goblet from beside him, he swings it back and downs the drink, his smile never fading as his eyes return to me.

"You." He says sharply. "You will be a valuable asset against any rebellion once the President gets his hand on you."

* * *

_"Stay with me..."_ I somehow manage to claw my way out of the hazy dreams that I have flown in and out of consciousness of for the past few hours. I had retired to my chambers earlier than was expected of me, finding that consistently staring out of the window and praying that this wasn't real soon made me too depressed to stay in the tense presence of those like Zant and the other guards, ones who constantly stared at me from across the sitting area.

Whatever drew me into the false territory of sleep is finally evading me, and I sit upright from my position, bored enough of looking upward at the ceiling until sleep returns to me. Zelda's voice finally fades away, the soft moonlight that drags itself down towards the horizon in the West illuminating the once dark room around me. With a wave of my hand, the lamp behind my bed switches on, an act that I am certainly still not used to.

I sigh deeply, slumping forwards in my position. No matter who has come to me in my dreams, every time I have awoken with an emptier heart than I had previous gone to sleep with. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, desperate to break free of the confinements of my room. I brush my feet against the carpet beneath me, attempting without avail to find some form of comfort in it.

Pushing myself up onto my feet, I step over to the door and extend my palm towards it, surprised when the door actually opens. I stare out at the blank corridor before me, the lamp attached to the walls dim and dull, barely lighting up the way down to the cargo hold and living quarters.

A wave of relief washes over me as I creep out into the cooler air, the humming of the train beneath me still present though. Despite the lack of guards present, I start to walk carefully down the corridor and towards the living quarters, halting near immediately when the only door behind me opens ever so slightly. I freeze up completely, stopping in mid-step in pure shock.

_'Is everything in place?'_ My eyebrows knit together and I straighten, straining my ears to hear the crackling and muffled voice speak to another. Their tone is rather imposing, yet achingly familiar. I twist myself around, finding a light blue light filtering out of the slightly ajar door. A voice at the back of my mind screams for me to return to my room, remembering Fi's words automatically about not acting out of line, or else being thrown into a worse position than before.

I can feel my feet pulling my body back towards my chambers, my nightmares near forgotten, but then I realise something: _"Sheik, you're all about sneaking about."_ A voice whispers into my mind. _"That's what you told me after we first met, remember?"_

A small smile creases my face at the memory, although I think deeper into what she meant now that I am alone. I have been acting underneath the radar of my superiors for more than two years now, meaning that if I have only been caught out now, then why do I need to hesitate when I am faced with a simple problem? Throughout all of today, I have been obeying every order given to me like a pawn, but I don't want to be a part of this game of chess any more; I don't want to be a part of this at all.

I press myself against the wall, sidling along it cautiously. I don't dare move any closer than a metre away before freezing up again, poking my head inside. Against my original thoughts, it isn't a way to the main controls of the train, but into a larger set of chambers that belong to one of a higher power. In this case, it apparently belongs to the only man present in the room: Zant Ohanzee. He stands with his back to the door in the centre of the room, speaking to some form of facial hologram on the large desk. Other personal items are not present, nothing but work littering the room.

"Everything is in place." Zant responds humbly, although I have to push myself to fully understand who he is talking to. "Twenty One and Two are all ready in place, and I have Twenty Three with me now. However," He adds before the first voice can speak, yet Zant become hesitant at the act of it. "I have heard nothing of twenty four other than there being a volunteer from the North, one of the Exiles, sir."

_Exiles?_ I think to myself, narrowing my gaze at the floor for a moment. _I thought that the Sheikah were not supposed to take part in any events once they were banished to the Northern Mountains..._

_'Hmm.'_ The first voice muses in response, returning my eyes to the room. I can't fully see their face, though their heavy tone makes me come to the conclusion that they are male. _'Are you positive about him, Ohanzee?'_ He asks moments later, doubt hanging in his voice that causes the latter to shrink back a little. _'I did not send the troops out to lock down part of the South in order to capture a criminal that does not have the Courage that I need...'_

_It's the President_, I suddenly realise. _But why would you need Traitors with courage?_

"I am certain." Zant responds simply, taking a moment before expanding. "His Captain had noted his particular display of courage that regarded him high by many, and none have seen anything like him before, even after he escaped." My breath hitches. I know who they're talking about, but I do and don't want to know what they are planning. "I plan on testing this potential for Courage, though I am more than sure that he is the Chosen Vessel." My chest constricts from lack of oxygen, but also because of what I am hearing.

When I was growing up, there was stories about "Chosen Vessels", three chosen by the Holy Sisters to house one of three shards of the Triforce that most matched their attributes: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. In many legends, Power was usually male, extremely greedy, and dragged Hyrule to the brink of ruin more times than I can physically count. Wisdom was most likely the leader or heir of Hyrule, and had few limits in knowledge and lore of the land, bearing much magic.

Many artifacts of these stories around Wisdom and the Royal Family are real, though it is difficult to prove the magic of Wisdom when the art of magic was banned ever since Ganondorf came to power; though few ever explored it before that either.

And, finally, Courage was none other than the most well known of them all, being the centre of all children's stories; which included my own too. Courage was near always a young boy who rose to the power of their Triforce piece, clad in green of all things, slaying the bearer of Power to restore peace to Hyrule. The names of these Vessels have changed across time, yet it is only the children who believe them up until they have come of age enough to understand that none of these stories can actually come true. Those like Aryll still believe, but I never will.

A greedy thief, a wise Princess, and a courageous Hero? It screams childishness and lies, so I have no reason to believe it at all.

Why would the President, of all people, believe such a story? I thought that the leader of a country was the person who had much knowledge on the Kingdom's humble beginnings were these stories were most prominent, but would understand that they don't exist. Daphnes, before he was so viciously killed, did follow those stories, and conducted much research into the history of Hyrule that was so unknown; even if most of them ended coldly as if anything the Old Gods wanted us to no know withheld such information.

That doesn't matter, though. What matters is the fact that both Zant, one extremely high up in the hierarchy, and the President himself believe that I am the Vessel of Courage. A _Hero_. I could never be hailed with such a title after all that I have done, let alone hold part of the Golden Power that is perceived as myth now.

_'You will face my wrath once again if he does not possess what I want.'_ The President warns gravely. _'Many who you supposed held Courage were killed at my hand, and yet not so much as a glitter from the Golden Power came from them. If he is not the one...'_ He leaves the threat hanging by a sliver of a thread, and I can feel myself leaning forwards in pure intent.

"He will be the last to die, sir. I have no hint of hesitation now." The President hums in reply, clearly not buying what his companion is saying. At the back of my mind, the way that the President speaks with such potency and strive to find Courage creates the children's story that my parents had always told me as a child. In a strange sense, he reminds me a little of how my father would create a voice for Power, his tone almost exact when I close my eyes. "All that is left is Wisdom, yet all of the Presidential hierarchy were killed days before you rose to power."

I leave my support of the wall and shuffle closer to the door, far too curious on their conversation to allow it to drop at this point. I drop my guard for a single moment so that I can fully see the room. _'One Vessel at a time, Zant. While it would be far more than a miracle from the Holy Three that both Vessels were together, we cannot rush destiny. At some point, the two Vessels are fated to be drawn together, and that is when I shall pounce. For now, make sure that—'_

He abruptly cuts himself off, glowing eyes meeting something that I only realise once it's too late: me.

With wide eyes, I jerk out of both his line of sight and the light from the hologram instantly, my heart suddenly pounding in my ears. I barely hear the sound of the attention that I have caused in the room before my body is acting on its own, rushing towards my room once again. I reach out for the handle that retracts into the door when it opens, only used in case of emergency, clawing at it while constantly checking to see whether I have caused too much madness.

I can feel the colour draining from my face when I feel nothing but the hard, smooth door against my hands, the door created in such a way that if it had been locked, it could still be opened from the inside, however there would be no way back inside for the Traitor. My heart sinks, and I throw myself once, twice, three times against the door; it doesn't budge. I push back whatever panic begins to settle inside of me, though that fails miserably when something shifts out of the corner of my eye.

Coming to terms with the fact that colliding bodily against the door would not have been the quietest action that I could have done, I notice Zant's tall shadow crawling across the floor and out of the door. I stumble backwards, my only option left being to run and find somewhere else to go. Brain spiralling out of control, I cart my body head first down the corridor, my feet softly banging against the floor with every step that I take. Behind me, I can see the light of the hologram flickering out, the door opening further outward.

I skid into a stop at the very end of the corridor, finding one door finally open. I don't dare go into the chambers for the guards on duty, leaping straight inside of the living quarters as soon as I find that it jars open with force. A strange coolness comes over me as I break inside, a sensation of unnatural calm bubbling upward from my stomach. The lights illuminate the room softly, white lights not as artificial and wrong as I would expect them to be, reflecting against the silver of the walls around me.

Several guards are dotted around the room as they were this morning and afternoon, yet there are far less now – only five, from what I can see. "Why are you out of your chambers, Traitor?" A guard to my immediate right inquires, making me jump ever so slightly at his audacity.

"Had some nightmares." I explain hesitantly. "Couldn't sleep." I suppose, in a way, it isn't a lie. I did have nightmares, and I couldn't sleep. The guard doesn't quite believe me, even if I can't see their eyes properly, though he does permit me to stay inside and I cross over to the window, placing my palms against the cool metal frame and staring out at the world as it shoots by. My eyes soften, my thoughts exploring deeper than usual.

I'm not quite sure how many times I have done this: stare out of any window as if all of it doesn't seem real, more than desperate to take it all for my own. I remember my mother doing it once, sitting out the back of our home on the porch, her and my father holding each other close. They had argued hours before, over what I can't remember, but remembering them is enough to cause my eyes to become warmer than usual.

The Eastern coast glitters at me in recognition. The East is one of the more natural areas of Hyrule compared to the other Provinces, the Great Sea stretching on for thousands of miles past the horizon and a place that I am thankful for growing up in, far away from the technological aspects of Hyrule that I have grown to detest with all of my heart. The Great Sea gleams in the distance, the waves rippling into rich foaming lines that crash against the shores that I can barely see the slivers of from here.

The moon is far on into its cycle, its broad crescent hanging across the midnight fabric of time across most of the horizon. The stars, almost snuffed out by the lights emitted by the train and tracks, wink at me kindly. If I could crawl out of the window and watch them out of the confinements of this vehicle, I would without any hesitation.

But, before the thought process of my failure of freedom finishes, I turn at the sound of the door opening. Zant's tall figure steps inside, thin figure smothered in dark robes, orange eyes trained on me. I press myself back up against the window, silent as he shifts closer to me silkier than a shadow itself. "Oh," He comments slyly. "I didn't expect to see you awake at such a time. Lingering thoughts?" He stops within a step away from me, and I struggle to answer at first.

I swallow thickly, twisting back around to the window before replying: "I think that it's all a little overwhelming to think about."

He joins the spot beside me, watching the ocean. At the back of my mind, I hope that nothing was said about my presence outside of his chambers before. The view of the East is becoming less and less comforting as time goes on, my eyes glancing towards his glittering ones every now and again to judge when he will speak.

When I think that he is going to leave, his pale fingers wrap around the window frame. "I suppose that becoming overwhelmed with such an idea does not help when you are drawn to situations to which you should not be present in, hmm?"

I curse silently.

Turning to him, I tilt my head ever so slightly, hoping that imitating an innocent look will allow my inner feelings will be masked greatly. "I'm sorry." I say as politely as I can, no matter how much I want to lunge at him in attack. "I don't quite understand. I'm prone to insomnia, and all of this hasn't helped all that much. I just wanted to clear my head and..." I feel trapped inside of my own body, my voice not sounding right as my body allows it to finally die off at the glint in Zant's eyes.

"It seems that years of evading the sight of your superiors and latching to the shadows has allowed you to become somewhat acceptable to cloaking the truth with lies." Zant remarks, turning on me. "But it helps none when those superiors know the truth, isn't it?" I pull away a little, although the furthest I can reach is the wall beside the window before I realise that guards are posted at points that I do not want them to be.

Case in point: I have Zant on one side and a guard behind me; my very escape covered by guards too.

I scan the room tightly, attempting to fully assess the situation before I do anything. As I do so, Zant glides across the floor until he is standing just over a metre away from me, another guard subtly slipping into his previous place before I try to run like I have done before. I stare Zant down as much as I can, not allowing myself to become stuck in his web of fear.

"All right," I hold my hands up a little, my lips pursing downward slightly into a frown. "I heard murmurs from your chambers when I came to clear my head, but that's all. I heard nothing of any interest to me or—"

Zant, before I can even finish lying straight through my teeth, grabs a crystal goblet on the side board, one that holds many liquors and glasses, taking it into his bony grasp and throwing it at me. I dodge at it flies towards me, feeling the shards from it shattering against my cheek as it collides straight into the wall centimetres away from my head. "Do not speak such lies!" He commands, my stomach curling inward at his sheer volume. "You believe that being granted the title of "Traitor" gives you the right to be a part of this Kingdom?!"

"I—"

I cover my face with my arms as another glass comes flying at me, the pieces etching themselves into my skin. I drop my arms and ready myself to defend myself from whatever he literally intends to throw at me next, only to find myself unprepared to see him within inches of my face. I would stagger back if I had the space too, though Zant has locked me against the wall long before I can even process the thought, raising one of the shattered goblets towards my face.

"Come on then, Courage boy!" He snarls viciously, saliva spitting against my cheek. "Are you worthy of the honour?" He raises the goblet threateningly, yet none of the guards don't even twitch in order to restrain Zant. I open my mouth to protest, to question both this apparent "honour" of the Traitor title as well as the courage that supposedly wield, but something in my heart stops me completely.

His eyes glimmer once, and a sight draws me away from reality completely.

An image flickers across my vision. I stand in another Realm completely, encircled by rings of fire that the wind fans wickedly. The whirlwind radiating outwards from the churning coal and scarlet clouds whip against my clothes and skin, leaving me open to the elements as I stare down the masses of shadow in front of me. I can barely see the eyes of the beast whimpering before me, forced onto its hands and knees by a hand that I no doubtlessly can call my own. It breathes heavily, and yet it does not scream for mercy like it should do, its breath hot against my cold skin.

_"Link!"_ Through the eyes of who I assume is myself, I turn to find a young, dark haired woman. She watches me with kind sapphire eyes, ones flowing with kindness and a deep sense of emotion that I have rarely seen in people. She is dressed much like the early leaders of Hyrule had worn, her gloved hands raised towards the great beast; a golden light retreating back around her fingertips. She meets my gaze evenly, her fair hair flying wildly around her pale skin. _"I can use my magic to hold him back."_ She nods to something in my hand. _"Let's end it. Together."_

_Love_, I think to myself calmly. _It's love in her eyes..._

In Zelda's eyes.

I break out of whatever washes over me with a gasp, eyes widening when I realise that my body moved without my consent, too submerged in those images to realise that I now hold Zant how he held me; fist raised into the air. They glitter in a strange sense of triumph, something that does not faze me in any way. In seconds, the images blur through my brain over and over, lost in a cycle of doom. It's only when I feel my skin burning that something shifts inside of me.

The back of my left hand, one that rises by itself to try and restrain Zant, glitters in reaction to something.

Zant's eyes widen almost as much as my own do, and he has snatched my wrist to study every skin cell visible to the naked eye. My lips part in shock over the images and what happened while I saw them, my entire form slackening at the sensation that courses through my entire body. I can hear the guards rushing forwards, though it sounds underwater more than anything. In the distance, far out of my hearing range, I can hear Zant's voice dominating all.

"He is far too pathetic to be a threat, and also far too valuable." He explains, snapping his fingers to bare snap me from my daze. "Someone find that attendant. Fay? Fah? Whatever her name is, find her. I have some..." He pauses to think. "Important business to attend to."

I can feel him brush me aside, my eyes barely catching the near demonic grin that stretches far across his face. I pivot slightly to watch him leave, but my eyes and mind are both far too distant to register it. Every few blinks that I take, the images protrude my vision. The guards rest as Zant files out of the room, holding themselves away from me as I continue to have a staring contest with nothing in particular; orbs fazed and distant.

Time suddenly means very little to me, passing by at a rate that I cannot understand nor care much about. I haven't obsessed over things such as time in years.

Fi's voice cuts through the air after a period of time, questioning something that I am too dazed to think about responding to. She eases me onto the ground, resting my back against the wall and tending to the numerous glass shards that embedded themselves into my skin. One or two winces escape me while she pulls them free of my face and arms, although she soon gives up on attempting to get through to me and inquire on my mental well being. I rest my arm on my knee, holding the back of my hand up to see while Fi tends to it.

It isn't clear, yet the small glow emitted from before pulsates once before dying out like a snuffed out candle, but it is there. _"I plan on testing this potential for Courage, though I am more than sure that he is the Chosen Vessel."_ What he had done was to test me in some way, but why didn't it happen before at other points of my life? My worth in the world hasn't changed, yet it seems that fate believes so. I can't ever understand how everything works, but I sure as Hell know that this isn't real.

_Maybe it was the shine in his eyes..._

Either way, I can only think of one thing: _What's happening to me?_


	4. Four: Solitary

_**Author's Note:**_ I should not have been able to write, however I have spent time between revision to write little snippets of different stories now and again, and thankfully I have had the time today to clear this chapter up and post it because it is somewhat ready. It is shorter than the other chapters, but that's a good thing in my opinion, and I hope that you are still invested in this story as I am writing it.

_"The system of domination is founded on depriving the nations of their true identity. It seeks to deprive nations of their culture, identity, self confidence, and in this way dominate them."_

~Mahmoud Ahmadinejad~

24

Four: Solitary

"Link, are you...?"

At the very outset of Time, there was nothing. Some believed that there was an infinite sky with no need for clouds or sunlight, while others say that waters churned onward for as far as the imagination could stretch to. And yet, neither are true. In fact, no mortal vision could ever grasp what this world came to look like at the genesis of it. The only beings that would ever truly understand the aesthetics of this world in the beginning was the Sentinels, the harbingers of this world's birth. They sliced and sculpted this world into what we see it as today, allowing us to continue on as their stewards.

However, this Creation did not occur as smoothly as we were told as children.

There were three Sentinels that came from one entity, and were without genders, against the stories dubbing them all as female. As time has waged on, their names changed in translation, though most came to be shaped around three specific names that a Prophet was given: Farore, Nayru, and Din. Most youths were also lulled to sleep by the fact that the Prophet was the very first "Hero", although some traditions die harder than others. These Deities, no matter what their gender or names were, made the land that we live in; and for this, we all are forever grateful.

Nonetheless, the Sentinels held different attributes that were never equal to their supposed "Sisters". Din was known for her dominating Power, Nayru for her boundless Wisdom, Farore for her unwavering Courage. When the Three decided to draw this world into existence, they could not agree on how it should be Created. Din desired nothing more than a wasteland where the strongest organisms would scrape from the earth, Nayru pushed for a complex world with nothing but law and rules, and Farore begged for a simple world that held beings who had free will.

"Link, are you paying attention to my words?"

The Sisters declared war upon each other, recklessly delving as deep into their limitless supplies of Power, Wisdom, and Courage as possible, and battled each other for every scrap of earth possible. Din danced across the empty world, reaching first before any other Sister in order to create the scorching red earth, defending as much of it as possible against her companions. Nayru appeared next, using her immense knowledge to craft the skies, sea, and calmer lands that extinguished most of Din's red surface. And yet, Farore appeared last, the final Sentinel throwing all of her internal strength into creating the first organisms of the land (no ones near complicated as humans); protecting them against the might of her Sisters.

In one final ultimatum, the Three attacked each other without any form of hesitation or form of sororal in their actions, showering their new land in light and a sign of reconciliation. With their expenses at an end, the three Sentinels looked upon the world that they had created, finding something in the heart of what organised chaos that they had caused together simultaneously. In a strange sense, when they looked upon what they had conceived, it was good. Their violence had formulated something else entirely that spoke just the opposite of their intentions.

In the very heart of their War stood a form of life that none could comprehend, for it was the very first human being Created at the hands of the Three; joining Farore's tiny organisms in a land filled with Nayru's law that shined across Din's red earth. The human was entirely naked, and another to be seen more as female, golden hair cascading across her pale skin. Raising her arms skywards, she released a blinding light that blessed the land around her, creating the first Hylians to ever exist. She shined of Unity, Protection, and Equality, a combination of what the Sentinels once were before they attacked with such little thought.

Her name, from the title of our people, became known as "Hylia".

Like mothers to their child, the three Sentinels took in their first Creation with open arms. They cut a lock of Hylia's hair, their powers creating a singular Harp that has been a part of many stories from the inspiration that Hylia had bestowed upon us all. With their work finally complete, the three Sentinels returned to the heavens with their new Sister by their sides, three golden triangles established at the exact point where they left the Surface; what would become Hyrule. This relic was the power of the Sentinels in a physical form, one that has never been seen by mortal eyes.

"Link, what you are hearing could aid you to carry on living. Do you not care for that?"

The final Sentinel, now that she had blessed the land of her Sisters, flew straight through the midpoint of the three triangles, drawing them together in order to forge the Triforce that has been nothing more than a golden myth among the legends that we know of now. Ever since then, even more Wars have raged across the "Surface" in order to gain this Ultimate Power of the Sentinels, and blood has been shed too many times to count. There has not been a War for numerous generations, and hopefully will not be another over something that most likely does not exist. No disaster would strike without the will of the Sentinels, after all.

Despite this, this Surface grew and grew to be a shining ray of hope that would sustain the people when darkness came to blot it out with inky clutches. The aspects of War cropped up, though were quelled by "miracles" and mortal tongue, sometimes even mortal weaponry. The Sentinels have watched over ever since, making sure that they will all protect what they had created out of the will to dominate the other Sister entirely, Hylia continuing to bond her Sisters together; who she had ultimately come from.

And yet, no War would strike as horribly as the War of the Sentinels, one that very few ever believe occurred.

Few also don't believe how the Sentinels chose three mortals as their Chosen, and were supposed "blessed by the Gods", though my position has proven that this is true and completely wrong, or false and nothing but a nightmare; and is how this entire train of thought was sparked. If it is true, then I don't understand many things, though they soon melt into two main ideas: why they would choose me, and why my life has been everything but blessed because of it.

I guess I am just too much indulged in the children's stories about the Heroes of Hyrule battling against all minute odds to save the Princess from the clutches of evil that had befallen her, too taken up by the idea of a shard of that being true to actually coming to terms with the reality before my eyes that I cannot see. None of what I have done is "Heroic", nor does it classify me as being protected by the Sentinels, meaning that this really cannot be true at all.

And yet, something in my heart is compelling me that this is right, that I wouldn't have lived this long without such a "blessing". In some situations, where I should have given up hope of being adopted with Aryll, or died after being shot in all vital areas, or simply given up on life entirely, I suppose that I could have been protected from the beckoning of death.

I may have lost my parents in such an indiscriminate way, but I could have also lost Aryll too, or I may never have found comrades and friends that have kept me out of the dark when I want to stay there for all eternity, and I could have never have found Aryll again no matter how much she hates me. Living such a deprived lifestyle has saved me from becoming too much like the tight and patronising Medians, but it is not anything near sacred or holy in the least.

_Maybe—_

"_Link_!" I snap my head up without warning, a sudden voice jolting me from my thoughts at a high volume. Fi leans her body forwards and stands from sitting atop the windowsill, using a voice that I have never heard from her before. I pull my gaze away from my hand, one that I had covered tightly with bandages while Fi was sorting my minor injuries out, and have refused to look at it fully ever since – even if my eyes are constantly drawn to it. No matter whether it may be true or not that this Mark is etched into my skin, I cannot lose focus like I have so many times over the past few days after gaining such a thing.

"Sorry." I mutter absently, avoiding her tight gaze. "I was... lost in thought. What were you saying?" At this point, since this has happened on numerous occasions, she would sigh softly through some form of irritation that she is not allowed to express. Although this time is different, because she doesn't sigh or huff, nor do anything to outwardly show her annoyance over my keen sense of losing concentration. This time she just watches me, and I reflect it back to her, noticing how her eyes shimmer with a sense of sorrow and knowing that I don't understand. I raise a brow at her. "What?"

Her eyes widen suddenly, causing her to hesitate as she shakes her head and twists back around to stare out of the window. "Nothing whatsoever." She spins back around, resting her hands against the windowsill, transfixed on the lack of lush forestry outside and how it has slowly transformed over the two days. The woodland surrounding most of the South has transformed into miles upon miles of artificial farm land, golden crops swaying mildly to the breeze. Despite the rain pouring down and the deep grey clouds churning high above us, they seem unaffected by the mass of chemicals flowing throughout the plant.

Ever since I had been returned to my room, she has been constantly at my side, even if I haven't stepped out of my room for food; no matter how much Fi attempted to coax me. But I'm not the only one who has refused to leave their quarters, for Zant has been the same after what he had seen two nights prior, though he has sent guards and attendants to my chambers to make sure that I don't try and starve myself; not that I would after I saw. The morning after I had seen what I had at Zant's "command", we had stopped briefly for a fuel stop; which evidently left me in solitary confinement with five guards around me, however I kept to myself and the mark on my hand (since Fi was not there) until we sped off once more.

Despite this, the mark is strange company, no matter how much I detest looking at such a thing.

By the time that Fi decides to break the pregnant silence, she pivots back around with a piercing gaze; fists clenched. "What information I am about to impart to your knowledge is vital to your future, and is necessary that you do not lose focus whatsoever. Am I understood?" Stunned slightly by the sudden seriousness to her tone, I nod without hesitation. She hums in response, dancing over to shift the chair over so that it is now opposite me, taking a seat without thought. Her posture becomes rigid and elegant, though is laced with no amount of levity whatsoever. "As soon as you step off of this train, you will come face to face with every other Traitor par one, and is only common sense for you to have knowledge of them before this happens."

And this is what she clarifies to me.

Two sorceresses were the first two Traitors, and are the two who have had the most impact news and gossip wise to those in Medius. Originally, there had only been one sorceress: Cynthia, and had been arrested for dabbling in the Dark Arts. Simply researching Magic is against the law, though Dark Arts was sinful to the Sentinels and an abomination to society. However, before she was arrested, she had split herself into two alter egos: Cia, meaning "of the moon", and Lana, meaning "shining light". While Lana had attempted to sacrifice herself for her "sister's" freedom, they were both briskly locked away and sent to Insidiae.

Most other Traitors are not as "large" in the news from the North and South, nor does Fi have much to say on their whereabouts. Two lovers, Astrid and Kayo, were caught attempting to flee Hyrule in search of a better life and put in a place where they could potentially have to be forced into killing each other. Shad and Ashei were sent away for illegal research into the history of Hyrule, some of which sent them into areas of this country that were barred from "commoner" access, and also use of Magic.

Not much is known about the other four from the North and South (as Cia and Lana were placed in the same category since there was no other ideas for them to be filed under), other than Saria of the South is a young child about the age of twelve and apparently caught for Magic usage, Darmani of the North is a loose descendant to the Goron patriarch, while Darbus of the North was a closer descendant to the Goron patriarch (bound through marriage, not blood) – both of which sent away for rebellion attempts – and Groose of the South is a pompous man caught for leading the largest bout of rebels in the country.

Those in the East and West are a mix of Zora, Hylian, and Gerudo; others I'm not quite sure of. Ruto of the East, daughter of the Zora leader, was parted from her Father on suspicious of aiding a rebellion through Magic. Igos (Du Ikana) of the West was the ruler of the Ikanans, and Keeta of the West was a attendant to him, an age old Hylian race that is dying out in the Valleys of the West, was taken from his land for no reasoning. Medli, Makar, and Lulu of the East have no reference of why they were taken either.

Nabooru and Aveil of the West were taken for attempts to kill the President, even if he is Gerudo like they are and Nabooru leads the Gerudo. I am a little surprised by this one, since they are the only ones who have been taken this year because of attempts to kill the President, and they are Gerudo of all things, his friends and family that he has attacked. Nonetheless, Oren and Ralis are the final two of the East, taken for attempting to rally their race of Zora refugees against the current power that is above them.

And yet, they are highlighting the fact that there is rebellion about this country, not even attempting to cover it up. This is most likely as a deterrent, but it is strange to think about.

As soon as her words fade into silence, I clasp my hands together and bow my head, a million thoughts flying about my mind without even allowing me time to register them properly. Fi watches me from her seat, barely showing mild concern through her glittering orbs of lavender, although I can feel the fear flowing off of her aura. Before I can fully realise it, she has discarded her place and risen to her feet, taking her new seat beside me. She reaches a hand out to me, dropping it when it freezes just above my shoulder, unsure of whether to give a Traitor such comfort. Instead, she whispers softly: "What are you thinking?"

I smirk, almost not wanting to say anything at all. However, something inside me compels me to say what I want to, to make sure that I say what I have to out in the open so that I cannot take it back in the future. "All this time I haven't been thinking as I should be." I confess thinly, barely going into the depth that I should. "With Viscen, Zant, and..." My hand twitches involuntarily, yet I briefly ignore such an action. "Nothing. But it still stands that everything has thrown me off course from how I should be coping."

Fi raises a brow at me. "And yet...?"

"And yet," I continue. "Hearing everything from you, something inside of me wants to fight. I may not live to see Aryll again, or anyone from back home, but I don't want to go feeling like I have given up on everything." In the corner of my eye, a soft smile tugs at her lips, sending my heart warm, the same feeling that I would get when Aryll did the same. However long we watch each other so intently is beyond my power to grasp, but the mood shifts a little when we finally avert our gazes away from each other. A pregnant silence ensues, one that I cannot break out of because I am too immersed with my thoughts.

"Everything will be different this time."

I raise a brow with hesitation, startled by Fi's sudden change in tone. I turn my head up to meet her eyes, and yet she refuses to look at me and take such a comforting moment. She has leaned forwards, resting her hands onto her knees and bowing her head. Even in such a casual, but tense, position, she still holds the same elegance that I will forever associate with her. I wet my lips before speaking, perplexed at her suddenness and choice of words. "Fi, I know that—"

"No, you don't." She snaps without warning, finally snapping her gleaming purple orbs to meet mine evenly, eyes burning with passion. Her hands tighten into fists, as if suppressing something that she cannot release out into the open without feeling regret from it. "You simply cannot understand something that you have not seen yet. No matter what you must do, you must follow everything that they tell you, no matter how callous, until the time is right." Her eyes widen, just as I suspected they would, and she twists her neck so that all I can see is the back of her head, hair plaited in a complicated way.

I reach out to touch her back, holding myself back and softly asking instead: "When... when will I know?"

She shakes her head, all ready knowing that she has said too much, even if I want to know what she is hiding and why she is hiding it if it concerns me in such a way. Her cryptic wording has always left me begging to know what she means, though she never receives such a message and responds in a way that I want. "I cannot disclose such information to you." She clarifies easily, still intent on not looking at me. "Your heart will tell you when your hour has arrived."

Then, without any warning whatsoever, the room is plunged into darkness. The lights flicker in response to the darkness, leaving both Fi and I alone together. Our eyes meet, this time in confusion, both reflecting the amount of shock and perplexity back on each other. There is no reaction throughout the train, no movement or agitation at the change, allowing only a small shard of calm to wash over me. We force our stiff limbs into movement, guiding ourselves around the chair and to the window, swallowing thickly at the sight before us; more so above us.

The Sky Islands surrounding the Imperial Capital: Medius, my former home.

Through the veil of mist formulated by the constant flurry of rain, we can barely see the gigantic chunks of rocks that peek out from the low lying clouds, but they are there. Almost like something of legend, the large spectacle of rock that float effortlessly in the sky by strings of fate gleam through the weather attempting to cover it; carrying the final remnants of Magic that many have been arrested and killed for researching and/or using. Despite this, the serene beauty of such a small part of Medius is nothing like the majesty that is said to be held up there, that city tainted by blood and the decay of death.

I press my face as close to the window as I can physically allow myself, watching as the Spirit Tracks that we ride along directly glide towards such magnificence of a Capital and simply stop at a point that ends right beneath the Capital just before the horizon; something that I do not fully understand because it was erected after I had fled from the city. "We are to arrive within the hour." Fi states solemnly from beside me, not as eager to look out of the window as I am because she all ready sees the impending doom from her place next to me. "It is time to make your final preparations before departing."

Despite the lack of "final preparations" to make, her words have never had such impact on my mind before now.

The hour sweeps along far too quickly, though I don't feel as much fear as I thought that I would when the guards appear to notify us of our arrival. Throughout the hour, Fi and I talk in hushed tones, consistently filtering out of light and dark between intervals of the Sky Islands. Any attempt to query on Fi's life is gracefully dodged and turned back onto myself, leaving me to mostly talk for the hour or so of precious time that we have left. She asks me about Aryll, the happier times of course, and how life used to be like on Outset before we came to Medius. I, like Fi, miss certain parts of my life out, although she doesn't seem to notice or mind.

One thing that I do manage to pick up on was how Fi has never been to the East before, never touched the sea or rested on the golden bed of sand that I had forgotten what such a thing felt like, only laid eyes upon the sheer beauty that could easily match that of Medius. While I do recall what the Imperial Capital had looked like before, the sights, sounds, and smells will have certainly changed since I had fled – something that has its positives and negatives. Nonetheless, I am partway through describing (and trying to remember) such an idea of the sea and sand when the door slots open, and the bearer of news slips inside.

"We have arrived." He says simply. "With no resistance, you will be treated with as much as you deserve." While I cannot see their face to note their expression, I can feel the ominous grin that widens. He jerks out almost as quickly as he had entered, leaving Fi and I alone again. My hand, the one with the burning Mark etched into my skin, shakes as I climb onto my feet, and I turn to face Fi as she clambers onto her own feet as well. I smile a little, spinning around to leave the room with a hardened resolve, however I halt immediately when I hear no footsteps behind me.

"Why are...?" I say apprehensively at her lack of movement, pausing and sighing a little when realisation courses through my body. "You aren't coming with me are you?" She holds her eyes shut for a few seconds before turning her head away from my gaze, assuring herself that she does not see me when she reopens her eyes. I take a hesitant step forwards. "You knew all this time, but you're leaving me alone like the rest of them have done, aren't you?" She closes her eyes again, toes poised to flee with the advantage of her being closer to the door than I.

She chews at her lip, then: "Link, I promise that—" She immediately cuts herself off when I lunge forwards and tightly embrace her, voice hitching on impact. Nothing inside of my explodes with anger or distrust, but of sadness and a twisting feeling in my gut of isolation; the same that I had felt when Aryll and I had been separated in adoption, and when I had "returned" from the Army. I bury my face into the crook between her shoulder and neck, clutching her close to me. I shush her when she attempts to speak, though we are literally ripped apart when guards appear without warning.

While her previous words about obeying what commands are directed at me, I fight until they are forced into dragging me out of the room. My final words remain in the air for a long time standing. "Thank you, Fi. I hope that we may meet again!" The door is slammed shut, and my resistance decreases as the four guards (two in front, two behind me) guide me down a maze of corridors that I did not know existed until now. Against the fear that I had felt over my isolation, a steeled resolve flies up from the ashes and leaves me with more courage than I have felt over the past three days stuck in confinement, and I hear only one small voice in the back of my mind.

_This is it._

The amount of lights illuminating the way decrease in quantity and brightness, the train constantly swinging from side to side as we draw closer to the other side of the train. Within minutes does an ominous door at the end of the hall, the guards shuffling ever so closer to me. Before my feet even reach the end of the hallway, the train jerks into a sudden stop that almost sends me backwards and to the floor. I hold my ground, making sure that I stay standing until the train rests again as a guard slips past me in order to open the door. I pull back a little, expecting boundless to pierce through my eyes as soon as the slab of metal slides out the way.

All that I am greeted with, however, is nothing but thick, black darkness.

I am shoved down the steps before I can say or do anything to protest against such a twist, keeping in line with the guards as they march further into the darkness, no light at either end of the tunnel to aid me. Shattered checkered black and white tiles lie at my feet, presumably from the Eras before where all life lived on the ground and not in the skies above, strangely surviving this long in order to still be present today. Whatever became of the walls is now nothing but cold cavernous walls, attempting to disease the floor at my feet.

And yet, I don't understand why I am here. Any of the Traitors are kept in Medius, it's almost stupid to not know about such a thing, and yet I am only underneath such a place; not physically there. The pathway grows narrower and the roof becomes lower than before, an arch resembling the floor at my feet leading the way down a steep set of stairs. I have no choice but to follow them downward, into the depths of unknown despair. Despite the fear that I had pushed away long ago, the panic over what lies ahead starts to course through me, and I struggle to overcome it this time with no Fi to comfort me now.

The guards thin out into a single filed line with military confidence, returning to their lines of two in front of behind me as their boots collide with the base of the steps. In the distance, mainly because of the echo cloaking such a dark place, whispers begin to reach my ears, though it seems that I am the only one who seems to care. I involuntarily shiver as I walk on, the thin corridor finally opening out once more with dim lighting around the entire area. The two behind me halt immediately, barring the only exit (and the only entrance, it seems) so that I, and whatever is in here with me, cannot even dare to escape; one of the two guards remaining standing behind me.

The room is circular, almost perfectly so, though the dying filament lamps littered about the walls flicker off and on at their own needs. The ground is no longer checkered, replaced with cobbles worn down through time and nature trying to wear it down into dust. The walls are made of the same brick, gaps between each pillar by a dark material that I cannot see through the darkness, nearly destroyed from attacks both on our side of the walls and whatever lies on the other side of these walls. The consistent dripping of water immediately bugs me, however the irritation from it drains away as I recognise what I now stand in.

The ruins of Old Hyrule Castle's dungeons.

Before Medius rose to the skies, Old Hyrule Castle stood here, and soon fell into disuse until it was knocked down completely through the uprising of technology; Medius eternally dominating from above. The gaps between the walls are bars, and now barely stand due to the reinforcements that New Hyrule has bestowed upon them, the Traitors to be the prisoners here. The whispers and hisses from the cells are those who I am to fight in however long it may be, and seem to have grown insane from their months and years staring at the same walls every second, minute, hour, day, months, and years.

I am directed around the right hand side of the cells, past the large confinements that hold two Traitors in each. "It'll be a blessing if he doesn't end up like these before Twenty Four arrives." One of the guards mutters to his comrade beside him, eliciting a chuckle from the both of them. I chew at my tongue, steadying a retort before it frees itself from my lips. My stomach twists abnormally as I meet eyes with the shadows watching in the darkness, silently hunched over as they bore their eyes back into mine; a rainbow of orbs directed only at myself.

A feminine screech startles me from my daze of hazy reality, causing me to stop and crash into the guard behind me without warning, followed swiftly by someone (or something from how violent the sound is) thrashing against chains. As I am almost forced back in one direction again, a slender hand grabs at my ankle as I move and drags me down to the ground. I bite back a cry as another hand pulls me closer to the bars, two glittering spheres of violet irises gazing into mine, the pupils blood red over dark voids of black. Her short white hair flops across her tanned skin, the malice in her eyes enough to make me barely note it.

"C-Cia..." A weak voice coughs in the distance, also restricted (but not as much as her partner), and I see a pale, frail hand weakly stretch out towards Cia before it falls limp to the ground. I am jolted back up and other my feet once more, yet I cannot drop my gaze from Cia as the other guard carefully advances into the cell and restrains her. The only guard left with me tightens his grasp on my arm carts me further into the mass of cells, manoeuvring me across the room to one cell that is not occupied by anyone whatsoever.

I suddenly come to understand that I am about to become like them; like Cia.

With a wave of their free hand, part of the barred wall fades away, and a mere fraction of a second passes before I am tossed inside, the same bars lodging themselves back into place. A wave of alarm washes over me, and as soon as I pound against the ground, I spin around and work back onto my feet, leaping towards any form of freedom as the second guard returns. A flash of light sparkles in the corner of my eye, and my brain recognises something far too late. As the filament lamps shine against the bars, I come to terms that they are reinforced graphite, and a crackle emanating from them reminds me that graphite conducts electricity.

I stretch out, only to meet a flood of electrical currents that burn my hands straight away and cause my muscles to seize dramatically, an action that I cannot hold back a scream from. Time is meaningless as it flows through my body, the might of it flinging me bodily backwards, leaving me in a smoky coughing fit on the ground as I lie on my side. "Continue to fight and we will chain you like we did her." One of the guards, I can't see which one now that I have my back to them, warn tensely. And yet, they do not choose to say anything else directly at me as their footsteps quieten as they grow further away from me, eight feet parading to the sound of Hell.

However long I simply lie there for is something that I do not care about. Long after the guards have gone do the frantic chants and the sounds that much resemble spitting of venom torture the silence from the cells, though I do not even think about investigating such an event. One by one, the lights become even darker to the point where they are barely on, plunging the entire prison into a dark asylum filled with screams, shouts, and harsh, callous susurration, but I don't become one with them; I isolate myself.

I don't want to be like them, I don't want to join in with their cries, I don't want to be a part of their insanity. However, I know that I will be sooner or later no matter how much I try to resist their influence tainted by blood. They will plant themselves into my mind and corrupt me until there is nothing left, no matter how much I choose to fight it. By the time that they bring us back up to the surface again, there will be nothing left of me to fight. I had lost myself a long time ago, and these people around me are only present to secure it before wilting away with me.

_"You have to run from here, Link. You can't stay where you and your sister will be hurt in such a way."_ The last words of my mother run through my mind, and I recall as she had held a blood stained hand out to me. I remember exactly what I had said, the exact cries that a child would call to their parents: _'I don't want go without you.'_ Her smile is as clear as day in my mind, almost as much as her pain. _"Sometimes you have to alone, my son, but I will always be with you... in spirit."_ She had been shot three times, and left to die in the fields below Medius; leaving me little time to mourn before I had scooped Aryll up in my arms and ran for my life; my Mom's blood on my hands.

A tear runs down my cold cheek and I close my eyes, feeling her hugging my body close, her screams in my mind (as well as the ones from around me) finally becoming too much for me to bear any longer.

* * *

~Interlude~

Telma drank the rest of the contents of her drink, her fourth one in an hour. Unlocking the door of the tavern for the night, she propped the door open to welcome whoever into her place of commodity. It had been four days since units had been sent to her tavern, and four days that were bare and barren. Not even hours after they had left did Aryll Mesa appear, begging for a place to stay before more arrived to send her back to the battered orphanage again. Of course, Telma complied and the girl that had stayed ever since, though she soon came to realise how silent the poor soul could become.

Over the years, the tavern tender had come to terms with how Aryll blocked all out when she came under pressure or under grief, using that technique with her family, and now with her closest friends. She spent as much time possible working at her new reside, or holding onto to school in order to complete work. Nonetheless, she still spoke to Telma a little, but not nearly enough to be classed as "social". While it was not forced upon her to speak up, it did not make it any less painful to watch.

It was Aryll who entered the tavern first, actually, hoisting her bag over her shoulder; most likely due to taking it off earlier on her journey home. Her blonde hair was no longer in pig tails, now left in waves that cascaded down her back, wearing a dark worn down shirt and torn up jeans instead of her usual bright and colourful clothes. Telma raised a brow as the young girl walked in, sea blue eyes avoiding her own. Pretending to not fully notice her, the tavern tender bent down behind the bar and grabbed a dirty glass, beginning to wipe both that and the surface of the bar before directing speech at the girl.

"Why, Aryll, I didn't see ya—" But the young girl was all ready gone, leaving as briskly as she had entered the tavern. Tugging her rucksack further over her shoulder, Aryll's hunched figure slipped through the door beside the bar, her footsteps echoing into nothingness as she sped upstairs to the room that Telma had offered her since she was not allowed to stay in a home alone, no matter what the circumstances were. Telma sunk further backwards against the wall, pushing the unclean glass firmly down onto the surface of the bar, staring at the empty seat on the other side.

_"How are the tourists?"_

A smile tugged at her lips, eyes glittering with sadness and reflection. "Still kept out of my sight, kid. You better know that, wherever you are..." Her copper eyes glanced skywards, tone dropping. "You Four better be lookin' out for him, y'hear? Y'all don't apparently understand what he's going through, or his sister, or that nice girl that was 'round these parts before you made her go missing..." She shook her head, knowing that they wouldn't hear her, and that all Telma could do was hope that both Link would be protected for as long as possible.

Sighing, Telma rested her arms atop the counter, unaware of the cobalt eyes smiling from the ajar doorway a few feet away.

Within the hour did the tavern pick up people, however a solemn mood was bought along with them. As usual, most of those who had braved the outskirts of Skyloft were "regulars": miners after shifts, or the company that celebrated being together behind the curtain as they had done many nights prior. Despite this, the holes in the roof and quieter music that played caused very few voices (even those who were known for their volume) to carry about their conversations in hushed tones, as if something was readying itself for them next.

More and more called for rounds, desperate to drown themselves away from the dark mood that the smoky room could not ward away, though there was one moment in the evening where a period of peace ensued, allowing the half Gerudo woman to slip behind the thick curtain for the first time in a while, standing over the group before her like a sentinel. All chairs par one was filled, though the singular empty chair did not make the mood any more comfortable to bear.

Thankfully, despite the shooting that occurred, no one had been killed; only Darunia, who had taken one shot to the shoulder to protect his friends and go after another. Compared to the booming laughter and raising of drinks that could have been heard from miles away before, the entire "Dream Team" refused to speak.

They were all silent, however, when a small shadow appeared in the darkness, sweeping the curtain away with one arm and watching on; unsure of how to feel or what to do. Her presence carried so much gravity that it had the power to silence all, and not because of what she was going through, it was simply because she wanted to feel something that she has constantly pushed away from those who cared for her dearly: love.

They all drained their voices away and stared at Aryll in shock, though it was Navi who pulled out the empty chair, gesturing to it calmly. Aryll stared at the seat, then back at the awaiting group before cautiously taking the chair, feeling a rainbow of eyes upon her. "I..." Her voice immediately died, causing her to swallow thickly. "I can't stop listening to the radio." She finally forced out, bowing her head in deep shame. "It's the most that I ever hear of him." Telma dragged up a chair from the other side of the curtain, sitting beside Aryll.

"I don't think any of us can." Ravio noted from the opposite side of the table. "After all, with Hilda getting worse and—" He cut himself off, straight away regretting letting such a thing slip. His friends watched him tightly, brows raised, and yet all he did was wave of their concerns with his hand and adding: "What I mean is that we all have something going on, all with ranging degrees of urgency of course, and we can't leave each other to the dust." Colin was quick to make his agreement known, placing a hand on Ravio's shoulder without hesitation.

"I may be more than angry over how much he kept from me, from all of us..." Midna sighed, directing her eyes at Aryll's. "But after what Darunia said, I know that I would have done the same, and we can't let you fall into the same Hell holes that we have because of grief. That would be betraying one of my highest friends, something that I promise never to do." The Goron clapped the Twili on the back, taking a swig of his drink to keep himself calm. Midna leaned forwards and took the younger girl's hand. "No matter how much you may want to block us out, if you need us then we'll be here."

The radio came on without warning, shifting from a constant buzzing to a presenter babbling on about Insidiae. And yet, before anyone could react, it was Navi again to grab her drink and throw it straight at the device with a cry. It toppled over the shelf and onto the ground, cracking on impact. Navi turned to Telma with a sheepish grin. "I'll make a new one for you, Telma. One that isn't filled with pompous, arrogant Medians who don't understand what it's like to feel pain." The tavern tender merely shrugged in understanding, the entire group communally feeling the same.

After a pregnant silence, Aryll Mesa broke into a sad smile, realisation dawning on her. "If he ever comes home..." She resolved quietly, making sure that she said such words out in the open. It was his friends that influenced her, but it was her destiny to say such a thing in the future. "I'm not going to ignore him. If he doesn't..." She refused to answer, knowing that it was inevitable that she was to meet a body and not a living being, but she was desperate to hold some form of hope; just a little.

No matter what she had felt before at his abandonment of her, she was positive that she would not let him go again.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter certainly had its ups and downs, especially when it came to writing the beginnings of certain parts. Nonetheless, things have picked up a little, but there will be a few more chapters at the very least before the "Games" officially start, and then I will be doing exams so I won't be writing nearly as much then. Still, please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, as I would love to know what you think about the chapter and what can be done to improve it.

~RandomButLoved~


	5. Five: Exile

_**Author's Note:**_ I feel like I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyway, thank you very much to the Guest review, and the sudden boost in rates too. After the gap between updates, I am very happy to be writing this story again, and I hope that this story continues to grow into one that I will be very proud of when I post the very last chapter in however long! :3

_"I know how the men in exile feed on dreams of hope."_

~Aeschylus~

24

Five: Exile

_Erine rests on the shore, staring out into the vast and open land before her. I watch her from afar, the skies of amber reflecting off of the glittering shores as they crash down against the sun soaked sand. Her voice is sent from Heaven itself, and has the ability to draw me in every time. How long I stand there is unknown and uncaring to me, because I am content with watching her sing to the boundless ocean before my eyes. A warm sensation stirs in my heart, and I move without warning._

_Picking myself up, I manage to catch her attention as I shuffle towards her. She looks over her shoulder, sparkling eyes glimmering with recognition as she twists her body around to greet me personally. She says nothing as I place myself beside her, holding each other close as the water laps at our feet. While I don't hear what she says, Erine constantly whispers loving sounds into my ear, born of the sea itself._

_When I do manage to hear her, however, what she says is uncomfortable to hear. "We may be apart for a little time, my little sand crab, but I'll get to see you soon. Whether they take your life before the Goddesses do, or whether you live a longer life than you believe, I'll be waiting for you no matter what happens. I promise that I haven't, nor will, forget about you. I wouldn't be a true mother if I would."_

_I smile, though it takes me a few moments before I do actually respond, shifting my weight across the millions of sand grains beneath me. "I felt so alone." I murmur in reply, moving closer to her in order to feel more of her warmth. "But when I see you again, Dad too, I won't feel like that again..."_

_Something twitches at the back of my mind, and a feeling of dread courses through my veins. I whirl around without warning, discovering nothing there but the large cliff faces of Outset before the power plants dominated over all. Shaking my head, I turn back around, only to find that I can't let go of the feeling that continues to follow me. More time passes, and I do struggle to keep the urge down that something is waiting me._

_I stand immediately when the power of this urgency increases, making Erine watch me in surprise. I search what I can of the beach, although I can't see what I thought that I would. I narrow my eyes, my stomach lurching at the lack of darkness that I can see, even if it surrounds us constantly. By the time that I turn back to Erin, she holds a hand to her heart, the warm sea breeze blowing at her dress and hair. I smile a little as she reaches out to me, a content smile on her face._

_I could stay here forever..._

_Then her mouth parts into a scream, and the joy is shattered, her warmth fading. The world shatters around me, masked by the abomination of technology. It dries the shoreline dry, and I stand above her with wet cheeks, her blood soaked body at my feet, exactly as she was on our last day together. I can't move, I don't register breathing, my eyes focused solely on her hand as it reaches out to me one last time, then drops to the ground without hesitation; dead._

_"I wouldn't be a true mother if I would." I release a sob, and everything fades from the amber skies to a decaying black, a bird cawing overhead once before dying out like the rest of the world._

~*O*~

I snap my eyes open to a pair of glowing sea green eyes peering down at me, the events and emotions that I had felt during my nightmare thrown to the back of my mind as I become aware of my surroundings once more, coming to terms with the fact that I am not on the beach any longer. The strange dampness to the floor sends chills across my body, the filament lamps far died out, the only source of light emitted from the lantern on the ground beside the eyes.

The fact that I am still down in the dungeons of Old Hyrule Castle is near meaningless to me as I stare back into those eyes; recognising them. And now, there are no screams during waking or sleeping moments to stop me. "M-Mom?" My voice says without my awareness, causing the mouth near the eyes to elicit a gasp of shock. The pair of eyes above me widen, perplexed, most likely believing that I was asleep all along, and they begin to carefully shuffle away from me.

I repeat her name over and over, too dazed and excited to see her again after so long apart, even if my brain does not compute the fact that this moment is physically impossible. I stretch my hand out to her, causing the eyes to leap away when I get too close, and less than a minute passes before the figure attached to the eyes stop moving, scanning the cell before doing what they came here for. I reach out one last time, and on this final attempt is where she reacts.

With lightning speed, her hand darts out and grabs my wrist, and through the light I can see her lips curving up into a sad smile. "I'm sorry." I think she whispers to me, then jabs something into the veins around my wrist. I hiss out in pain, though the figure has left the cell before I can do anything about it. Although there are few lights, I can see blood bubbling out of my arm in small beads, however they don't spiral out of control like I expect. Instead, they sit on the surface of my skin like a protective barrier.

I don't know how much time passes after who I believed to be Erine left, whatever has been injected into my system keeps me awake even when I want to sleep, and I pray to the Four that this does not carry on for long. As the lamps brighten a little, the orchestra starts again, though I cope with it a little longer this time. With my back pressed against the wall, I sit there with a bowed head, knowing that sleep cannot prevail here with whatever is now inside of me; my escape blocked.

"You get used to it after a while, goro." The gruff voice of Darmani consoles me, even if I don't respond. He has been trying to get something out of me ever since he woke up, since any of the other Traitors around me won't talk to me because they are either too far away (therefore muffled by the screams), or too insane and caught up in themselves to try. It isn't that I don't want to talk to Darmani since he does sound kind, only because he hasn't gone insane yet, yet I feel like I shouldn't form any form of relationship with him if one of us will die in the future.

I don't want to be the one to kill him, and hopefully vice versa.

Before he can say anything else, the partner in his cell becomes short of breath and even sounds like they are choking. I can hear Darmani shifting away from resting against the wall behind me, probably a common comfort for the both of us, and moves over to his partner. If what he had told me was true, then his partner Saria has claustrophobia because of how long she has lived in the forests of the South, and has developed it over the extremely long duration that she has spent down here.

As he comforts her through her panic attack, only one thought enters my mind: _Please don't let me join them..._

Little time passes before Saria returns to reality, and the cries continue to bounce off of the walls. When Darmani returns to his spot before, I finally muster the courage to speak up. "How do you do it?" I ask softly, innocently. "Knowing what will happen to either of you..." He hums in deep thought, musing over what his answer could be, and I can hear Saria in the other cell muttering something, apparently sitting very close to him.

"You can't cope with it." Saria clarifies quietly, surprising me. "It is vital that you pray for a quick death, one that brings you back to whatever family and friends that you have lost in your life. You can't think about what you have left behind, nor what you are going to leave behind, only about who you will go back to after you are claimed by death." For a young child, her words strike at my core not only because of what she has said, but because of the age old wisdom that comes with it.

It reminds me of Fi.

I contemplate a response, though my eyes end up finding my hand, the one that glows ever so slightly in the darkness. Ever since the Mark had appeared, unless it is a figment of my imagination, it has held a strange amount of comfort to it, and glimmers as if attempting to console me still. Through the cries for help and blood curdling screeches from the other side of the dungeons, I manage to ask: "Who will you see there, in that future?"

"Most of my family are still alive, goro." Darmani explains warmly, though not boastful. "But there are the people that I could have ruled that had died. I may not have been directly ascending the throne, but I still care for them. I'll get to see my fallen Brothers and Sisters again." The bond between us is silent for a moment, the only sounds being unidentifiable groans and mumbles of conversations, or Cia yelling everything in an unknown language.

"I can't remember my parents, but they died of old age a long time ago." Saria says, shifting her weight. I can tell that she's struggling to hold back her tears. "My little brother, Mido, is all that I had left until we were split up during a rebel protest. I... I haven't seen him for over a year now, and he was only young." I can hear her crying lightly, even if she muffles them by closing in on herself or diving into Darmani's tight embrace. "I can't wait to see him."

I let my head fall against the wall, knowing that they are expecting something from me. "Most of my family are gone, I watched some of them die." I begin slowly, all ready feeling my chest constricting as my voice breaks a little. "I only have my sister left, but she hates me; doesn't want me to exist. A..." _Do I trust them enough? Why do I want to tell them my weaknesses?_ A voice hisses. I ignore it. "I knew someone. She was my rock, my support, something to keep the torch lit, but she's missing. Hopefully I'll see her again when I..."

My voice dies out, and I draw my body closer to me. The image of the burning Pictograph scorches into my mind, and I freeze up as the memory damages me again. In the background, I can hear Saria and Darmani saying something, remarking anything to make me ellaborate, and yet I can't hear them. I hear their voices in my brain, laughing and crying with joy in the times when they were alive. They dance across the golden sands, or blush underneath the moonlight.

They were once so happy, and now they're gone.

Whatever Saria and Darmani say fades out of my consciousness as I slide into the corner of the cell, hiding my face from the world around me and begging to slip away, if only for a few minutes. I close my eyes, casting my mind to the dream that I had awoken from before the figure stood in my cell. If I can try hard enough, I can smell the sea and feel the ocean coming alive at my fingertips. And yet, as soon as I hear her singing, an angry blot of darkness wrenches both her and the sand grains of the memory from my mind.

I can hear her laugh echoing around my mind, glowing eyes like sea glass cut from the boundless sea, dark hair always dyed with the smells of salt and sand. Up until Aryll's birth, we were inseparable. With Dad constantly away because of the Army, I was the only physical reminder that she had of him. It was only when we left Outset, Aryll was born, and Dad was home more often in Medius that I was pushed away by the family, my quietness allowing me to be forgotten in the crowd of three.

As I finally drift off into sleep, she holds her hands out to me, and I am surprised that nothing happens when I take them. In the void of unconsciousness, I forget about where I was and who I had talked to, only focusing on the woman who still loved me more than ever in the end. Forlorn of love in the waking world, I cherish every grain of it here, laughing for the first time in what feels like generations.

The entire experience is disorientating and hazy, however I am unaware of such concepts when I fall asleep beside her, the melodic and entrancing voice that was another key to breaking out of any melancholy washing all fears away until I wake up. When my eyes do flutter open, the Mark is the first thing that I see, as if it was that which allowed me to explore such happy memories during sleep. However, I know that something like that is insane.

The Mark, yet, is nothing compared to the fact that I still hear Erine's serenades.

"A storm is loosed upon the sea, whose eye is stained with tears. A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood, the makings of the fearful's fears." Even though I realise how solemn of a song this is, my stomach clenches as I perk up, eyes wildly searching around the darkness to find her voice. "The tide it stole away her grace, the depths, they wouldn't claim her. A toil begat by father's blood, this path was laid before her."

My eyes find the figure in the corner opposite me, staring out into the dungeons around us, eyes lost in the song. "Who...?"

"Redemption borne by brigand's blood, a blight upon the darkness. The pact embraced, a road unsought, the Maiden of Death won't be unwrought." They hug their body closer to them as I untangle myself, leaning in closer to hear the rest of the song, resisting the urge to join in. "Her wrath is known throughout the black, the gardens of death she is tending. Vengeance is her only ward, beware the blood red rose's thorn..."

My movements catches their attention, and they snap their head over to me in alarm. My eyes widen. "Z—" I cut myself off before it's too late, coming to terms with the fact that it isn't her, and probably will never be. And yet, in the filament light, it looked exactly like her. When I squint in the dark lighting, however, it becomes clear that this is far from the girl that I had first perceived them to be. My shoulder slump forwards in regret and anger, wishing that I wasn't so easily fooled, though the shadow catches my attention when they slip towards me.

Her slender figure flicks out with her hips as she crawls towards me, blonde hair a little darker as it cascades down her back. Whatever they are wearing is strapped tightly to her body, strands of white cloth wrapped around her arms between her wrists and elbows, her fingers covered too. Through the light, I see the ominous print of the Eye of the Sheikah, or the Shadow Eye, worked into the fabric on their chest, her blood red irises sending a sudden pang of truth through me.

She's an Exile, the twenty fourth Traitor.

The Sheikah are a clan of Magic users that blend into the shadows easier than any other race because of their ability to use Dark Magic without being corrupted easily, though look like any other Hylian. They were extremely close to the Imperial Family before Daphnes died, and Ganondorf was first to banish them from Medius and into the Northern Mountains, never to set foot into the rest of Hyrule again unless they were ordered to.

To commemorate such an exile, the Sheikah symbol transformed from the Eye of Truth to an eye with a single tear drooping from the centre of the eye in order to represent the sorrow that had befallen them through the President. Ever since then, they have always been known as "Exiles" instead of Sheikah, mocking them for doing nothing wrong. If anyone were to outwardly show any connection to the Exiles, either by using their Magic or wearing the same uniform, then they would be banished too.

"You are awake." She murmurs, moving her hand close to my face. Her eyes, as I would expect, are unreadable. "You have been asleep ever since I had arrived eighteen hours ago, although I suspect that it may be due to the fluid that they have injected into us all." I tilt my head, confused over how she knows so much when she has spent the smallest amount of time here. She stares at me for the longest of time, as if trying to come to terms with something.

Shaking my head a little, ignoring how long I have been asleep for. "How do you know all of this? Only the Victor ever knows of this process, and never speaks about it."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Link. More than you would dare to imagine." She replies, drawing herself away from me a little. I would question how she knows my name too, but I wouldn't be surprised if my name wasn't plastered all over Hyrule because of my new title. "I doubt I will have much time before I fall into the same slumber that you have... so I guess I'll start with the "basics"."

She holds a hand out to me, and I suddenly feel rather uncomfortable over how casual this is. What I had thought about building up relationships before is gone, and I take her hand awkwardly after a long time, knowing that I shouldn't leave it hanging there before me. "I guess you all ready know my name, so, um, you are...?"

"Sheik." She introduces, and I pull away my hand with a scowl. _"Hey! Listen! It's Sheik!"_ She realises what has occurred and immediately goes to respond. "I didn't adapt that name because of you. M—The eldest daughter of Daphnes was named Sheik, was she not? My actual name descends from that, Sheykal, so I condensed it down to Sheik in the future." She pauses, my complexion not changing. "If you wish to call me—"

"It's all right... Sheik." I cut in before she can finish, finally meeting her eyes. "It's just... has a lot of weight on me, if you catch my meaning." She agrees without word, then shuffles around so that she is sitting beside me, my body against two walls of the curved room. We sit there for however long, unsure of what to say or do, and I speak up just to zone out from the diluted cries. "How do you know how long you have been here?"

She flicks her wrist, causing a twinkling mass to appear in her hand. A smile tugs at her lips when she notes the expression on my face. "They know how to disable the Magic usage of Hylians, which is why those convicted of that here can't use it unless they are permitted to, however the lack of research into Sheikah Arts means that I cannot be disarmed of my Magic." I open my mouth to ask a question, a rather obvious one, though she closes her hand an extinguishes the sphere. "I can't use it to escape. They know that much."

"I guess that'll be an asset during Insidiae, huh? They can't cut off your Magic if they don't know how to."

She sighs. "I suppose." I turn on her when I register that her tone is vacant and distant, tickling at a memory in the back of my mind that I can't grasp. "That doesn't change anything, though. I am an Exile. I'll be at the top of the hit lists of the Traitors here."

I smile a little. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that we're together then, isn't it?" Sheik passes me a puzzled expression, one that I did foresee. "Hey, I may be classed as a Traitor now, but I still have a heart." Without hesitation, even though I shouldn't be doing this, I need all of the help that I can get no matter who they are. I just hope, like with Saria and Darmani, that I don't have to kill them or vice versa. "I suppose we're partners then?"

She smiles genuinely, glancing away from me for a moment before taking my hand, repeating our first introduction. "Allies." We don't release each other's hands for a long time, simply lost in watching each other. The memory in the back of my mind is multiplying, but still nowhere near enough for me to comprehend what it means. I shake my head, slumping against the wall and staring out into the cell. Sheik does not seem overly affected by the screams, although she is trying her hardest to conceal that she is terrified by them.

I decide to bring up another subject for the both of us. "What have they put into us?"

"It creates the vital water and nutrients for our body to intake so that our bodies function properly." She explains, yawning a little. "This is most likely to stop any Traitor from starving or dehydrating themselves to death, and so that we are in the right shape for when they show us off to the public eye."

Over time, Sheik grows more and more drowsy, much like I had felt before I fell asleep for eighteen hours. All ready noticing how close we are, it still take a lot of courage to ask a strange question to a stranger. "Um, if you want to..." She raises a brow when I stop without warning, and I have no choice but to add: "If you want to lean against me, then I don't mind. It's not like there's anything more comfortable around here."

She laughs lightly, something that I haven't heard in this place before, and nods hesitantly. "Thank you."

As she leans against me softly, making sure that it isn't too uncomfortable, I smile a little. I don't want to be friends with her, nor anything close or beyond that, however it seems that I am attracted to her aura in a way that I didn't expect. I have information from her now, and I need to get critical. It's not like the both of us will live through this, so I need to separate from her as much as I can.

_But you can't, can you?_ Something sneers from inside of me as I glance down at Sheik's drooping eyes. _Something__ feels familiar, and you are willing to take it. It reminds you of the love that you have lost over the years, and it will happen again. Something will happen to her, and you can't do anything about it. Why love? It is a weakness that you can't afford to use on yourself..._ My head falls against the wall, letting my eyes shut for a moment, agreeing without word, but not removing myself from Sheik's side.

_You love, they are hurt, you fall into the dark pit of despair. It repeats, and you are the one that makes it repeat. Will you not stop this perpetual cycle of sorrow?_

* * *

Whenever I fell asleep is unknown to me, however what I do know is that I am awoken by a heavenly light penetrating my closed eyes. I groan and blearily blink my eyes open, only to shut them just as quickly when I see nothing but a blinding white light. While I am not the only one who hisses at the light, so I must be awake. I force my eyes into adjusting to the brightness quickly, even if I am still confused over why this is happening.

I glance down at Sheik, who is completely out of it no matter what is going on. Chewing at my lip, I shake her once, then twice, and then a third time, every time without a clear result. She sleeps on, and I feel compelled to protect her from whatever it is that has caused such a change. Pushing my back against the wall, unable to properly move with Sheik leaning against me, I have no one left to talk to and make sure that this is real. "Darmani." I call out. "What's—?"

"They're lettin' us out, kid." He replies quickly, as if he can hear the concern that I am trying my hardest to hide. "They're settin' us out on the public eye, goro."

I swallow thickly as the drumming of boots is suddenly sounded, and I straighten without warning, my eyes flickering between the doorway that I can now see and Sheik, who sleeps on without hesitation. As my eyes adjust more to the lack of blackness around us now, I notice as many figures come flying into the dungeons, muttering what I perceive as shrewd comments as they enter. The light is created by a large hole in the central part of the ceiling, allowing light to flood in from the surface.

_This is it._

I see the figures of Lana and Cia been forced from their cells, chained together while Cia attempts to fight the guards off of her. She has the be held by two guards because of her lack of mental stability, and the fact that she is fighting the guards every step of the way until they manage to restrain her somewhat. I try to catch Lana's eyes as she is pulled free from her confinement and placed into another set of solitary confinement, although her violet eyes are lost in a daze as she is thrown about like a rag doll; a puppet made by Cia.

I was blessed to be Twenty Three, it seems, because I didn't need to stay in here for long.

Two guards march over to our cells, releasing the electrical charge on the bars and stomping inside, standing tall above us. One of them pulls me away from Sheik, who then collapses against the wall without anyone there to support her, binding my wrists like they did with Lana and Cia. I sag against the guard, not used to standing up after so long, but am shoved away and pressed to endure. The second goes for Sheik, not understanding why she doesn't return to consciousness with a few rough shakes.

"She's—" They place two fingers against the crown of her head, my eyes widening when a jolt of electricity flies from their fingers to Sheik's head. Before Sheik even fully opens her eyes, she is dragged to her feet and bound two, our binds then linked together so that we can't run without taking the other with us. She is far more used to standing, and soon realises that I am not.

As we are pushed into motion, Sheik shifts closer to me. "If you want to lean against me, then I don't mind. It's not like there's anything more comfortable around here." A warm feeling enters my system when I note that I had said the exact same thing to her before, yet I resist to rest a little against her because of how weak I will look because of it. Something makes me want to trust Sheik, but I can't show any more weakness. I shake my head, ignoring her plea.

And yet, our hands lock, and we move on as one.

They line us all up, then proceed to parade us up and out the way that I had been taken in before. Walking beneath the light sends a jolt through my system, too intense at this length apart to deal with enough. We are lead up the steps leading out the cell, and I permit myself one last glance over my shoulder at the blood spattered, decaying dungeons behind me before a guard knocks me about the back of the head, making sure that I keep my eyes forward.

We halt where the train I was on had stopped, the empty tracks causing me to long for one like Fi at my side. Of course I have Sheik, but Fi helped me through the journey here while Sheik and I are only being kind so that we have mercy on each other if we end up having to kill each other. The smell of the fields mentally knocks me back a little, how pristine it is being something that I am not used to.

I must have gotten used to the smell down there.

"Do not dare to fight, for you will be punished, even if front of the public." One guard calls in front of the line of Traitors, one that I can't see over Darmani's towering form before me. "They won't feel pity. They will mock you for all that you have done to plague our beautiful land." One by one, the pairs step into a transporter on the ground, one only recently put into place, it seems. By the time that Sheik and I are to step into the transporter, we share one last glance, nod, and step into our awaiting doom.

My vision goes white for a long time, then starts to dull as I rapidly blink. Before us is a long stretch of land framed by stepped platforms for thousands upon thousands of people to stand on, casting large shadows onto the main pathway. Fountains line our way, no blade of grass in sight across the barren, white stone path, and none other than the Presidential Palace dominates in the distance.

As we are forced into movement, I struggle to control the sudden burst of memories that come my way without so much as a warning. I had always remembered this as a child. Before this event were to take place on this, this stretch of land leading up to the Presidential Palace – the Walk of Justice – would be one where the children would play happily, myself one of them since I was nearly forgotten by my family, without the platforms for people to wave from.

In my mind's eye, I can see the young ones playing and dancing in the streets, the high grey skylines surrounding us from dawn til dusk, not a fraction of sadness in their eyes. I was easy at concealing such sadness so that I blended in, though it seems that I will forever be an outcast, a Traitor to this society. This city does not have the same atmosphere this time, not only because the Medians here are screaming for our blood on their pristine walls, but because of the dark vibe that radiates out from the Palace ahead.

The sun beats down on our tired bodies as they separate us out evenly, perfectly, and the people continue to scream. I let myself glance around once now that the guards have moved away a little. A rainbow of eyes, excluding red of course, celebrate with what they see, their cries ranging from ragged shouts of distaste and trust to hollers for our heads to roll in the extremely near future.

The amount of patriotic banners that drape over the buildings and in the stands is also rather strange, for they do not consist of the symbol of Hyrule, the Hyrulean Crest, but of a red phoenix symbol; Medius' Crest, changed at Ganondorf's fist. While perfect clusters chant the anthem of this dying country, I ignore them as much as I can. With every tower and skyscraper that dominates over me, another memory arrives. Technology and machines buzz into my eardrums, a sound that I have detested ever since I was young.

Sheik and I jerk into a halt suddenly, our hands still locked together. I can feel her shaking beside me, even if she refuses to meet my gaze when I try to catch her attention. I can't talk to her over the deafening beat of the death march that the Medians serenade to, nor can I nudge her without most likely catching the attention of the guards before I manage to grab her attention too.

As much as I refuse to, I keep in line as much as I can, especially as the sea of people start to simmer into a choking silence. The chains between Sheik and I fall away, even if we are still bound ourselves, and I watch as those in front of me take a step away from their partner. I don't know how they would understand how to do such a thing on cue, though I suppose I had only heard such things on the radio, and always missed these parts whenever I could see them on a screen.

Even Cia has been shunned to silence, and that is a rarity that scares me.

With a strong blare of horns, large screens about the entire walk of Justice spark into life, and an image of the balcony built into the front of the Palace is shown for all of those (including us) who can't see what is about to happen. A few moments pass before a figure promptly steps into sight, and the thousands of Medians go wild with excitement once more. I stay rigid, never wanting to clap for such a person who has destroyed Aryll's life once again; even if she did hate me.

Ganondorf, with his golden Gerudo headdress to defy his imperial attire, flashes a pearly white grin as his golden eyes float across the entire land before him, tanned skin almost shining in the sunlight that penetrates the technological city that we stand in. He brushes his flaming hair over his shoulder and proceeds to address the crowd promptly. "Greetings." His voice booms across the entire Walk of Justice, ringing through my ears. "On the eve of another Insidiae, we celebrate—"

"_You're_ the Traitor to the Throne, you bastard, not us!" Cia, unsurprisingly, screams, charging forwards as if she could take Ganondorf on when he is so high above her; physically and metaphorically. Three guards latch onto her and jab something into her, leaving her thrashing about but mute.

Shaking his head, the President continues with a smug smirk as Cia fights back. I would admire her spirit and determination to defy until the very end, although her mental stability is something that will concern me if I have to fight her in the end, something that I don't want to do. "We celebrate the birth of a new era and battle against those who plan to destroy this beautiful land that we stand upon now." Like with Cia, I can feel emotion bubbling inside of me, however it's not from memories, it's from his words that anger me.

It has been he who has destroyed our land, and us who are using our voices for good. This world does not belong to us, but the Four. We are stewards and nothing more than that, therefore we can't allow such a thing like Ganondorf to exploit such a concept. I glance over at Sheik, who seems to have the same glow in her eyes, even if she still refuses to meet my gaze. When I look back towards the future standing before me, the President is staring right at me.

The Mark on my hand pulsates once, then dies.

"Traitors, turn to your partners." In unison, we all have no choice but to turn to each other. I nod at Sheik, who finally meets my eyes, and I can see her steeling her nerves so that they will not show. "On the anniversary of Insidiae's rebirth, I decreed that the one who you now face is no longer your ally. They are now your sworn enemy. Before you kill any other Traitor, you must kill the one facing you now. Only after they are dead, by your hand or natural purposes, can you then pursue other Traitors."

While I am sick to the stomach, yet able to cope, with such a revelation, Sheik's eyes widen as if she were to kill one incredibly close to her. I raise a brow at her, causing her to hesitate when she realises that she has released such an emotion, although she seems as if she could collapse to the ground in tears at any given moment, and it is only the Exile in her that holds her back. The crowd chants again, and I can't take my eyes from Sheik.

_Why is she acting like this?_ A voice whispers to me. _You can't care for her, not when it will kill the both of you. It doesn't matter who Sheik really is, because it won't matter when we have to kill each other._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, there you have it, I suppose Insidiae has officially began. There may be a pause between updates again, though I want to keep that to a minimum as much as possible. My exams don't finish until June 16th, although I would like to have small breaks between them on the weekends, even if I only write a tiny amount. Nonetheless, please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and I hope that this chapter wasn't too uneventful.

_*The song that Sheik sings is from "Blood Red Roses" by C21 FX._

~RandomButLoved~


	6. Six: Augendae

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I certainly am not proud of the beginning of this chapter, but I am much happier with the rest of it, so if you all can hold out a little until that point then I will be extremely happy. Also, I am extremely happy with the reviews that I have gotten, and have decided to fully reply to the Guest reviews on here, so I'll quickly do that so that you can get on with the rest of the chapter.

_**Guest Reviews:**_ **Guest:** That is honestly one of the sweetest reviews yet, and they have all been brilliant! Thank you so much! I will hold that close to my heart! Here's that update for you!

**Zeldageek726:** Man, this has to be lucky for you: review so close to this update. I really don't want to discontinue this story because I am falling in love with it more and more as time goes on, and I miss it when I am not writing it. Thank you so much!

_"A man begins to die when he ceases to expect anything from tomorrow."_

~Abraham Miller~

24

Six: Augendae

The Insidiae Quarters are a sight in itself, even if it is the physical purgatory for all of us. I had seen it a little numerous times on screens across Hyrule, though not enough to remember it properly, and seeing it properly is something else entirely. It was erected at the President's command, and has been standing for the past few years. From the Walk of Justice, it rises over the other skyscrapers like a decaying beacon, and the crowds continue to roar in blood lust and hatred as we are lead inside.

The Quarters mix in with the other buildings in Castleton, Medius, as a dominating circular tower that grows narrower until the very summit of the building. Being that I didn't remember much of the the Quarters from previous Insidiae Games, I had expected for it to be fortified and a display of the pinnacle of security, though it seems that the exterior of glass and bright lighting from inside proves me completely wrong. As time passes, the crowds fade into clusters, and then only into thin streams of Medians. Once they die out too, the sounds of the city are but a distant, hazy memory.

The main floor of the Quarters is rather simple, for Medius anyway. The vast, open room is outlined with numerous lifts, twenty four naturally. The silver carpet is spread across the entire room, a large chandelier dangling from the high ceiling with small spotlights in the floor lighting up the way to where we need to be at. In order, the guards lead us around, depositing (although it is much more like shoving) every Traitor off beside the capsule until none are left, myself stopping at XXIII, and Sheik stopping at XXIV.

We are forced inside and fly into the air immediately before the glass doors can even fully shut behind me, and I glance over my shoulder towards Castelton as it grows smaller in the distance. Thousands upon thousands are still out there, many watching intently as we rise above them, even if they always will be higher than us in the grand scheme things. At least a minute passes before I slow into a stop, and I am forced to take my eyes away from the sea of people in order to leave.

Only Sheik is present, for the other Traitors must have stopped at certain floors depending on their Hylian Numeral, leaving us alone at the very top of the Quarters itself. As I had seen from outside, the late morning daylight streams in from the glass surrounding us, the open room leading off into many other parts of the Quarters. Off to the right is a table and chairs, six of them, on a raised platform, three major corridors off to my left. I would move to explore them, though I know better because of my situation, and the amount of guards with weapons facing us stops me. I'm not entirely stupid.

And yet, for Traitors, they want to treat us well.

Nonetheless, Sheik and I freeze at the sight of a figure standing a few feet away, neither of us told that there was going to be someone else here other than guards. The figure has their back to us, the light of midday outlining their feminine figure. I take a hesitant step forwards, managing to catch the figure's attention with how loud the perfect floor is. They glide around on the spot, twisting their body in such a memorable way as the sun finally catches their face.

"Fi!" I cry, racing forwards and drawing her into a tight embrace. Not even a fraction of a second passes before she wraps her arms around me too, burying her face in my shoulder. I don't care for the guards or Sheik, suddenly, once concentrating on her. Reluctantly, I pull away from her after a few long minutes with a soft smile, perplexed. "I thought that you..." My voice dies, I shake my head. "You said that you weren't going with me. What changed?"

She steps away, wearily eyeing the guards that stand about the perimeter of the room. "That was only for your confinement. After those ten days underground," _Ten days...?_ "I was permitted to return to your side once you arrived at these Quarters. I will now be with you until the Insidiae officially begins in four days time." My shoulders sag a little. _Four days to live in confinement. At least Aryll is near those like Telma to have something when I'm gone._

Sheik clears her throat, causing us both to meet her kind gaze. "We've never been properly introduced, huh?" She remarks calmly, holding out a hand. Fi takes it evenly, nodding. "From what I can see, it's nice to know that there is someone here that we can trust."

They release each other, and I can feel whatever they had injected into us in the Dungeons is wearing off now, although something in my face seems to show this. "You have an hour until you will begin your first part of Insidiae, known as Augendae or your training, where you may enhance your own physical abilities and able to hone in new ones." Fi guides us over to the table, eyeing the guards wearily as we sit down. "After that, you are free to roam this level, for these are your Quarters."

"Fi..." I mumble, catching her attention when she begins to walk away. "You're... different to when we were coming to Medius."

She smiles, but it is clearly forced. "I am no longer your assistant, but here to guide you through this process. It may be this that has altered how you perceive my behaviour." I move to say something else, but Fi has all ready left and something inside of me stops myself from calling her back as she slips away. I slump back into my seat, knowing that she is lying, she has changed between when I had seen her last, and it isn't because of her increase in status.

"I'm sure that she has not changed as much as you think." Sheik comments idly, trying without avail to get something from me. I stay quiet, knowing that it isn't true.

Five minutes passes before I start to contemplate leaving, and it is when I choose to leave. And yet, a sudden crashing sound from one of the corridors, soon followed by shouting and babbling, catching my attention. I glance down at Sheik, who watches me as well with a look that reflects my confusion as I lower myself back down into my seat. The bickering grows louder until it is sounded in the main room, and two figures fight their way into the room, distributing two plates across the table for Sheik and I.

I freeze, staring down at what I have, for it looks simply disgusting. It seems to be a plant of some sort, or maybe it's a cross between a plant and an animal. Either way, it is stacked up high on the plate and doesn't entice me whatsoever. "What is this?" I breathe, turning to the two near identical woman standing above me. They're extremely old, older than I had expected for anyone to be around here and employed, their golden orbs flickering between me and Sheik. Their hair, grey shot through with red, only makes me understand who they are easier: Gerudo.

"Don't give me that tone, boy." The one on the right, the only difference between her and her apparent sister is that she wears red while her sister wears blue.

"Then don't give him that tone back, Koume." The other snaps, my lips twitching a little at her "sisterly" tone. I thought that she would add something about mouthing off to a Traitor, but she doesn't seem like the one to do that. "It's a Leever, Gerudo specialty."

The first one, Koume, scoffs. "Taking all the credit, I see, Kotake?"

"No I'm not, that's you!"

"Not so!"

"Yes so!"

"Not—" A cough jars them from their bickering, and we all cast our eyes to Fi, who smiles weakly at all of us. The two sisters quietly excuse themselves, babbling on to each other in a quieter tone as they return to what I assume is the kitchen. Fi silently takes her seat, and we eat the food given to us without speaking at all. Granted, Fi and Sheik try their hardest to have a conversation, yet it ends just as coldly. Many glances are cast in my direction, but I simply ignore them and cut up the Leever to make it look like I am trying to eat it. In reality, I'm not wanting to eat such a disgusting thing.

After a while, Sheik puts her fork down rather loudly, deliberately doing so to catch my attention. "What's wrong?"

I roll my eyes. "That's none of your business."

"Well, things certainly aren't going to get any better if you refuse to contribute, Link." She notices my glare and sighs deeply,pushing her plate aside and leaning forwards. "Look, none of us expect something like this to happen in our lives, but we can't let it get the better of us. You aren't alone in this, because twenty three other people are in your position. We're here to help, and all you need to do is accept it."

A tiny voice in the back of my screams for me to not retort in any way possible, to just keep my head down and get on with life; I ignore it. Breathing loudly, I shake my head and meet her gaze as evenly as I physically can. "Accept what, Sheik? I've known since I was eighteen that I was going to be punished in some way, either way it would lead to an early grave, and I would be much happier if I wasn't also accepting help from people that I have to kill. I'm not going to let you sneak your way in so that I have to slit your throat quicker."

She's appalled at my attitude, although the anger submerges it before it is too late. "Why are you so quick to accept death? Don't you have a family who you want to live to see again? Someone that you love?!" She sounds like she speaks from personal experience, something that is more personal that I had expected from her.

"Of course I do, but at least I'm willing to at least think about the realistic changes of me surviving all of this instead of blinding myself with false hope. The "luxury" that they've put us in must be getting to your head, Sheik, because you clearly aren't seeing what they are doing." I remark caustically, shoving away my own food.

Fi exhales loudly, then rises to her feet. "That's enough between the two of you!" She declares, although our glares don't stop. "Do you not realise that this is why this scheme had been set up in the first place, to make sure that you were all ready to kill it each other as soon as Insidiae began just so the bets could rise with the more blood drawn?" Her growl takes me back a little, though it isn't enough to break me out of my anger. I snap my gaze over to her, ignoring the fact that she is attempting to be civil in such a moment.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them!" I regret it, but don't have the ability to voice this.

The rest of the meal is silent.

* * *

The angry tension continues on throughout the rest of the hour, and then into the Training Grounds beneath where we had first entered the Insidiae Quarters, leaving Sheik and I both annoyed and silent while the other pairs chat calmly, as if they had known each other for a long time. Suddenly, it seems as if I am the only one who actually sees that the President's scheme of luxury is going to their heads. Or maybe, though less likely, everyone else is far more capable of keeping their internal hatred to themselves.

The Grounds are vast and fortified with abstract, intertwining metal pillars and thick concrete walls, the dull filament lights flickering. Compared to the levels above, mostly because they are the ones that the Medians can see, this is how I was expecting for us to be treated: like convicts. The Grounds aren't even clean, although I can't expect anything more after the refugee camps that I have been to that were filled with innocents; I can't be treated innocently.

"Silence." Shade, apparently the lead trainer here, calls, causing the entire group to quieten after a few moments of murmuring rebellion. I cross my arms, staring at Shade. He seems to be in his middle to late thirties, deep green eyes scanning every single one of us, dark hair tied back. His eyes are stern, almost icy, and is one of the first people who I had thought everyone would be like: cold and heartless.

"Finally..." I mutter, only to hiss when Sheik elbows me sharply.

"The next two days will be spent here, enhancing in your physical skills and survival abilities while honing in your Elemental skills." A murmur bubbles up from all of us, although Shade continues on without hesitation, and we listen intently. "As you will be aware, everyone has an Elemental inside of them that translates into Magic, and I have the ability to awaken everyone's Elemental for usage in Insidiae. From the eight Elements, I will awake the most abundant Element for you, and then help you enhance it for killing."

Despite the word on Magic, Shade speaks the truth. Ever since Ganondorf had reintroduced Insidiae, he had also introduced the idea of using Magic and weapons to kill. Every person born into the world have most Elements inside of them, however one is more abundant than the others. After general Magic was completely banned, it was soon forgotten, though in Insidiae, we are allowed to have our Element awakened under strict guidance. I had forgotten about it, mostly because many of the Traitors were afraid to use it in the past because they didn't feel like they could control it.

I sigh, wondering if I will be the same.

Depending on where you originated can provide a near accurate estimate on what Element will be strongest inside of you. Those in the South have a higher chance of having Light or Earth as their Element, those in the North are most likely to have Fire or Shadow as their Element, in the West Traitors are more likely to have Spirit or Wind as their Element, and people in the East have a bigger chance of having Water or Ice as their Element. I was born in the West, however I have been placed under the "South" category because I was caught in Skyloft, so I am something different to say the least.

"Once your Elemental has been awakened and enhanced, you will be escorted to your Quarters once more, but you will not have the power to exploit your Elements. You are here for a reason, and you must remember this. And yet," Shade carries on, snapping me free of my daze. "I will call upon you one by one, leaving the rest of you to work on physical and survival skills while you wait to be called.

"Thank Din!" If I were in any other situation, I would have laughed, even if just a little. However, we all stay silent as Groose's voice booms around the Grounds, his audacity almost as loud as his crimson pompadour. I hear the movement of guards, and barely notice as the hilt of their weapon is jammed into his side, halting his laughter immediately. Shade shakes his head, although I do see a smirk tugging ever so slightly at his lips. As the guards shift away from the ex-resistance leader, the very first part of Augendae begins.

The rest of the Traitors disperse to different parts of the room, leaving me alone before I leave as well as the first Traitor is called forward: Cia. Her piercing gaze follows me as the guards drag her away, most likely because they sense that her mental state will affect everything that she does, and I can't help but watch her until the iron door on the other side of the room slams shut behind her. I make my way around the edge of the Grounds, taking in the Traitors as they show their weight in brutality.

Many of the East, whether they be Zora, Rito, or otherwise, spar with the dummies and holograms about the Grounds, proving how the rumour about those in the East are "pacifistic" completely wrong. Their ability for close combat is extraordinary, and their keen eye for precision is near futile to fight against. Most from the North, as they are Gorons, as well as Groose are busy increasing their strength, however Darmani (who I can now see without a wall being in the way) is over with Saria and some from the South to look at different plants that will let you live or kill you in minutes or days.

I stick close to Darmani and Saria for a while, and they happily accept me. It's not that I don't want to improve my physical skills, as I would be clearly lying, but I don't want to be showing off my weaknesses to the enemy while they are all in the room. And besides, surviving this sort of thing isn't entirely about who would win in a battle or from long range shooting, but about how long you will last in the terrain that is whipped up by the Median officials; Ministers included. The Army taught me how to survive in both ways, but any chance to be mocked by other Traitors will be avoided.

And yet, what catches my attention the most is the fact that Sheik has immediately gone to the Gerudo, and they have accepted her without fail.

Angry, I ignore her and the Gerudo as they shoot down the targets on the archery range, desperate to know why she has chosen the group that could torture her to death. Of course, she can't ally with me because of the new rule, but it doesn't change the fact that she has done this. As the amount of Traitors slowly decreases, it isn't much longer before it is only Sheik and I left in the Grounds, and I force myself to question her about earlier. I walk over to the archery range, where she proves to me that she is a pretty good shot, with near perfect arrows every time.

I watch her for a while, then shake my head and catch her attention. "Why were you with the Gerudo?"

"I don't have to answer to you." She replies through gritted teeth, not glancing over her shoulder at me as she makes a shot that is just shy of the centre.

I laugh lightly. "Of course you don't, but I suppose that means that the trust that we had in the Dungeons has all but gone now."

She scoffs, testing out the arcs of a few more shots before depositing her bow on the rack and walking away to retrieve her ammunition. "In the Dungeons, we only gained each other's trust because we didn't know what the future was going to hold, and we were fools." On her way back, her eyes shine with something that I don't quite understand. She checks the weight of heavier bows. "Excuse me for not feeling that trust now that I have no choice but to come after you first."

"But you seem to have forgotten something." Knowing that she won't be able to train with my nagging interrogation, she dumps the bow and arrows back into their slots on the rack and spins around to me. I jerk forwards and grab the front of her slightly dirty uniform, holding her close. Some guards twitch, while the rest watch, bemused. "I have been feeling the exact same way, but I won't give my trust to savages who will kill me at their first opportunity."

She tries to slap my hand away, though my grasp is too tight, leaving her with no choice but to wrap her own hand around my wrist tightly. "I never knew that you would stoop to stereotypes as your arguments."

"I never thought that you would forget your morals so quickly either, but I guess we're both just as interesting, _Sheykal_." She opens her mouth to spit something else into my face, however a sudden voice jolts us out of our dazes. We release each other reluctantly, turning to find that Shade stands in the doorway as Ralis of the East is escorted back to his chambers.

"Sheik of the Exiles." Shade orders sternly. "Come." The Exile glares at me once more before following her commands, leaving me alone in the Grounds entirely with every eye of the guards on myself. Shaking my head, I permit myself to train properly without any other Traitors knowing of my skills now that they are all gone. I cross over to the wall of weapons, picking out a simple sword. The guards continue to stare, wondering and betting on what I will do next.

I walk back out into the open, stepping onto a small platform where the hologram of a unisex Hyrulean stands, no eyes or other features. I make a few easy swings, for the hologram doesn't move unless I program for it to on the side of the platform, not used to holding a sword of this weight after so long. "You're gonna need to be able to do more than that if you want to live, son." One of the guards shouts from the corner, stimulating a bout of laughter. I breathe deeply, tightening the grip on the weapon. As much as I want to, I can't assault the guards without messing up any chances of gaining anything from it.

I glance down at the podium beside the platform. _But I can show him up._

Smirking internally, I swing my body over the edge of the platform and change the settings of the hologram. I had done this a lot of times before when training in the Army, so doing it again won't be something new for me. Back on the platform, I stare the hologram down as it lowers into a battle stance, a blade in its hand as the lighting around the room dims just a little. I take a breath, then begin.

Our blades clash once, then twice, as the hologram has been programmed to learn from my movements as times wages on. I skid underneath it, dragging my sword across as I go and slicing the hologram's flank. It manages to retaliate before I can rise to my feet again, slashing viciously at my back, although my old senses begin to perk up and I dodge what I can of it. The wound isn't physical and can't be seen, of course, though the simulation works off of energy that makes me feel as if I have taken that hit.

I recover from a brief stagger, crossing blades with the hologram again and staring it down. Neither of us have shields, meaning that any thrust must be parried by my blade, otherwise I'll lose the battle before it starts. The fight carries on for a long time, and soon becomes a dance of my cuts being blocked and its slashes being blocked too. With the "cut" on my back, I begin to tire, while the hologram has unlimited stamina.

And, because of this, the hologram manages to use a cheap move and dodge under my swing, slamming the hilt of its weapon into my back and knocking me to the ground. I spin around, making sure that my back collides with the platform so that I can raise my sword and block the next attempted slash from the hologram, although I have less power from the ground.

_"You're gonna need to be able to do more than that if you want to live, son."_ I grind down my teeth and bear the increase in force that the hologram is putting onto my arms, breathing deeply once before holding it and catching its ankle with my foot. The hologram jumps over the swing, thinking that it was a failed attempt, but this is what I wanted. With the hologram distracted, I throw all of my weight into the sword and knock the hologram's weapon away from me, stabbing forwards and into its abdomen.

The hologram lurches once before exploding into pixels all over me; defeated.

Smiling broadly, I meet the eyes of the guard as I move onto my feet, the pixels of my opponent fading away. It may not have been the cleanest fight, although I have still proved myself. Internally, I scold myself for falling into his trap, but the nostalgia of sparring with my old comrades is enough to wash it out completely. I filter between the sparring range and the archery range, revising the past and what it had taught me. However, when I am about to shoot the final arrow out of the rack, a voice calls out.

"Link Mesa." I whirl around, lowering the bow with the arrow still locked in place. Shade looks on from afar, arms crossed as the Exile is heavily guarded as she is escorted back to our part of the Quarters. "Come."

Unlocking the arrow, I place both it and the bow back on the rack, uncaring for the other arrows across the archery range as I follow behind Shade briskly. The iron door slams shut behind me, but I don't allow myself to glance back at it. I have a job to do here, and small things like that can't interfere with me now. The room is very much like the main part of the Grounds, however only consists of the same intertwining metal pillars and very little else.

Scorch marks from Magic are sprawled all over the wall, weapons attached to other walls too, something that I had grown used to seeing a lot of in the Army with the mission that we had gone on, and I see what is happening here. Shade halts exactly in the centre of the room, and I realise that there are no guards here whatsoever; they must be in the shadows.

"Every Traitor has done the same, Link: there is no one else present in here but you and I." Shade swears, though I could easily pass him off for lying. I shuffle around so that I stand opposite him, feeling his burning gaze on me as I meet his eyes. "Now, being from the South, there are only two Elements that you will be able to grasp: Light or Earth. I shall search through your spirit and see which I can awaken." I begin to weakly protest the fact that I didn't actually originate from Skyloft, but Outset (bearing the burden of memories that comes with it), though the glare that Shade passes me is enough to shut me up.

He gestures for me to sit on the ground, and we both do so. "How are you going to awaken it?" I question strongly, even if I feel rather skeptical of it.

I tense up when he says nothing, suddenly pressing the tips of his fingers against my forehead and concentrating deeply. At first, I feel nothing whatsoever, but as time grows by I can sense something shifting inside of me. It becomes more and more uncomfortable, but I can't do anything to stop it. Shade's face becomes contorted, whether it be through pain or something else.

I am not the only one who is perplexed when he opens his eyes again. "There is many more than one Element inside of you... extraordinary." I swallow thickly, my left hand twitching for his attention, even through the tight bandages that I have refused to take off, so I subconsciously cover it with my other hand. Shade, however, does end up noticing, grinning. "You cannot hide it from me, boy. The power you hold can be seen through your spirit, not just a Mark."

"You... you see it too?"

He smiles. "Yes, for I see the power inside of you. Do not be afraid of it, Chosen, for it should not be a hindrance to you." I bow my head, eyes widening when he takes both of my hands into his, unwinding the cloth from around my hand so that the Mark is clear for anyone and everyone to see. I snap my head up, but Shade seems surprisingly calm. "If anything, Link, it will protect you throughout Insidiae, and may even catch the attention of the Medians watching. Now," He adds before I can speak. "I need your help to awaken your True Element from the rest."

Compared to the presence of everyone else that I have met throughout this process, even Fi after what had happened before, Shade's presence is the only one that has calmed me. I nod numbly. "What do you need me to do?"

He smiles at me softly, genuinely. "Focus deeply, Link, and I shall guide you through such a process." I follow the order, lowering my head again and letting my eyes fall shut, embracing the blackness that it creates. "Allow your mind to forget all that it has remembered. Ease your mind from your memories, every sensation that you can recall, up until the point where you no longer feel the room around you. Concentrate on my voice, but not my presence."

It is hard to comprehend at first, as memories are easy to pull up from the ashes, but then hard to return to the furthest parts of your mind. I can feel Erine's arms, see Zelda's smile, smell the sea, notice the way that Aryll used to laugh until she cried, and stimulate the warm sensation of being with friends. As much as I want to cling to them, I force myself to push them away, leaving the unpleasant times left.

In the distance, I can vaguely hear Shade's voice, but I can't hear what he is saying. Blood, darkness, screams burst up from the ashes of the path that I have all ready walked, yet a warm light embraces them, ripping them away from me before I can fall too far back into them, allowing me to concentrate on Shade's voice again. His voice grows louder, and I latch onto it as much as I can.

"Search for the single fragment of light inside of you, the unnatural bout of spark inside of you that keeps your Soul soaring." My consciousness flows through the river of darkness surrounding me, leading me towards where Shade wants me to go to. I brush against the light once, though its abnormality makes me move away from it. "Pursue it, Link. It will not harm you."

I do.

I chase the light until it finally accepts me, permitting its radiance to wash over me, to embrace me. As soon as I let my consciousness slip, however, Shade's voice is closer and louder. My eyes flutter open, and I have returned to the Grounds with Shade steadying me with his hands on my shoulders. I shake my head lightly, then finally meet his strong gaze. "Did it work?"

His smile is brighter than day. "See for yourself." I turn my gaze down to my hands, stunned when a white light illuminates my veins underneath my skin. It spirals down my arm before fading into my bloodstream, the Magic working its way around my system. "Every person holds more than one Element, however over time one excels. And yet, your Mark caused many to excel, though I have found that Light is your True Element; ironically."

The presence of Light is extremely strong, more more than a light buzz in my system that I was expecting. "What can I do with Light?" I ask quietly, still entranced with the awakening of such power. "This concept has only just been introduced in the past few years, and people have been afraid to use them..."

"Light is a strange Element for one to have." Shade clarifies vaguely, urging for me to rise onto my feet. "Light can be used as a basic Element to light up the surrounding terrain, like how the Fire Element can help to start fires, although I have researched Light enough to see that it can improve the strength of weapons, and potentially have the ability to heal. I have not completed enough research to understand whether it has the ability to heal, mostly because it gains an unfair advantage over the rest of the Traitors, although I may see whether all types of Elements can heal a little before proceeding."

"So Light is useful for combat, or survival?"

He crosses over to the wall and picks out a blade, one of the heaviest there is, and returns to me, raising it towards me. "I suppose that Light as an Element can provide a platform in battle. However, Light can either be your strength or your weakness in combat, though it should never be something to rely on, as those who you are fighting here have Elements too. Naturally, Light is strong over Shadow, however if there is too much Shadow condensed into an attack, Light is useless; remember this."

"Will any use of an Elemental drain me?"

Shade shakes his head. "Not if you use it wisely. If your Element is in constant use, or too strong of an attack is used with your Element, then it will drain your energy to a level of unconsciousness, or worse." I know what the "or worse" is, and I'm glad that he doesn't day it aloud. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage, and using an Element is no different. Calling upon your Element is simple, and this is what I will teach all of you, though I suppose the Mark will only make this easier for you."

"Really?" I remark sarcastically, not believing him whatsoever.

His face suddenly becoming serious, and I drop the joke immediately. "I have no time for jokes, Link, and neither do you." I quieten, allowing the silence in the room to increase as Shade's voice becomes all that I can hear. "All that is necessary is that you hold your hand out, palm facing up..." He trails off, and I follow suit, watching him intently as I do so. "Now, say: "_Voco_"." I repeat the word, quietly almost jumping back in surprise when light flies about my hand like a flock of fireflies.

"That's..." I breathe, even if my voice dies out from the awe that flows through me. My focus is concentrated more on the light around my hand compared to the actual Element itself, and this lack of focus causes the Element to condense into a sphere of light in my hand and shoot off into the distance. "Watch out!"

Shade slides aside, expecting such a thing, and the ball of Light collides with the wall roughly, leaving a scorch mark there with the rest of them. He steps closer, shaking his head when I move away, and he simply closes my hand, causing the rest of the Magic in me to fade away. He smiles a little, nodding sternly. "All have done the same, and you are no different. Now, let us hone your ability before it is too late."

Shade releases my hand as I nod, and my true training begins.

* * *

I let the door shut quietly behind me, the sudden cold breeze of altitude catching my skin. The door slides silently, no guards in sight at the moment to punish me for being out of my own chambers after hours. Breathing out a deep sigh of relief, I peer through the tinted glass doors one last time to assure myself that the coast is clear before pivoting back around to where I had wanted to be in the very first place.

You would think that there would be guards within breathing distance at every second of the day, though I have come to terms with the fact that there is heightened security in the day, and once the moon has risen, they know that we can't physically leave our Quarters, nor can we harm ourselves in any way here. All exits outside of our Quarters are blocked, so less guards are needed. And yet, they do seem to forget that many could probably escape anyway, but still carry on. They understand that we can't escape our destinies, and then choose to forget that we will do everything in our power to change such a fate.

I face the terrance, smiling broadly. When roaming the Quarters after the first day of Augendae, I had discovered a pathway tucked away into one of the corridors about the place. I had briskly searched around and found a metal stairway leading to the very peak of the Insidiae Quarters as a whole. At first, I had expected for it to be nothing more than an abandoned attic filled with old parchments, though I was incredibly surprised at what I did find. It is a place of safety for me in this madness, and I made sure that I would not be caught when staying in here.

The roof terrace, the one that I had seen when I had first let my eyes fall upon the Insidiae Quarters in reality, has no roof, not even a glass one, leaving me with a clear view of the night sky above me, the entirety of Medius surrounded by a faint shield to protect itself from attack. It was erected quickly after Daphnes had passed away, and is near enough inpenetrable. Nonetheless, I shuffle onward anyway and across the circular terrace, brushing my hand against the multitude of plants as I pass them.

The stone is not a pristine white this time, not a colour that burns into my eyes because of its lack of natural hues, but a mere soft grey, the stone clicking with every step that I take. Most of the plants here tower tall above me, swaying in the cool night air like fans, though there are other herbs and flowers that poke out from the mass of low hanging greenery, transporting me away from such a modern era for a single moment. I shift through the roof terrace with ease, reaching the railing surrounding it in minutes.

Sighing, I rest my elbows on the metal frame, leaning forwards as I watch the flurry of activity along the Medius skyline. The green ethereal lights that dance across the entire city light up not only the Walk of Justice that many walk across now like we had done before, but also the rest of the city that I had once known. The floating isles above Medius feed water into Castleton in particular, the large rivers spanning across the main island and any water that then falls off of it elegantly is collected and returned.

Thankfully, the sky above isn't overly cloudy tonight, leaving the stars to gleam for one more night before being snuffed out by nature again through the cycle of day and night. The bustling streets beneath me are full of people going about their after hours routine, shuffling crowds mixing from place to place. From this high vantage point, I can see the small Districts where the residents of Castelton stay.

For instance, I can see the Miles District where people like Erine stayed because they were offered a home at a cheaper rate because blood relations were in the Army. I exhale, the memories coming back to me as the wind picks up for a moment, sending the vegetation surrounding me into a rustling mess. I start noting the places that I could see, recalling them effortlessly from my childhood, whether it be the school that I would take Aryll too day after day, or the small gardens that I could sneak away into and be free of isolation.

My idle game is stopped abruptly, however, by a sudden voice from behind me. "Despite what they're putting us through, the view that they have bestowed upon us is rather beautiful, isn't it?" I whirl around, straightening immediately, only to relax when I see Sheik's figure step through the darkness.

The terrace isn't lit well, but I can still see her as she brushes her hands against the fern billowing in the breeze, making her way towards my side. I'm not used to seeing her without her Exile uniform, the simple night dress hugging her slender form. Still irritated about her behaviour throughout the entirety of this day, I can't help having some bitterness in my tone. "What are you doing here?" I question strongly, turning back to watch the pulsating shield around Medius like a cocoon.

"I could ask you the same question." She says vaguely with a soft, forced, smile, resting her hands on the railing at my side. She stares out at the city life before her, and I allow myself to do the same to stop myself from releasing my anger. "I thought that I had heard you crying out in your sleep, and spotted you moving about. I wasn't sleeping anyway, so I thought that you could use the company." I stay silent, her mixed signals reaching me in a variety of ways in a way that I can't comprehend.

After a while, the combination of her presence and the silence becomes uncomfortable compared to when it was just me here alone, and so I press myself to speak up, trying my hardest to stay as calm as I can. But with Sheik's presence and the sight of old memories around me, it's incredibly tough. "I wouldn't be surprised if most of us were up tonight. They expect too much of us to follow the rules constantly." She breathes out a sweet laugh, a small smile tugging at my lips in return. "Was it nightmares?"

"I have them from time to time, but not tonight." She replies easily, avoiding the question. Another silence ensues, one that simple conversation can't break, meaning that Sheik decides to take the conversation into her own hands. "Link, I must apologise for my behaviour before, in the Quarters and the Grounds. Clearly, I allowed my sense of judgement to be molded by this place, and I pushed you out when you had tried to stop me. Even if I must set out for you first in Insidiae, I still shouldn't treat you like dirt, and I did."

I shake my head. "I... understand." She turns on me, perplexed. "Well, at first I didn't, and I still don't. But I know what you mean about this place, and how it affects people's judgement. I snapped at both you and Fi because I was paranoid over how they were treating us, but I should have stopped. I understand you. There's a pull on this place that the President and Insidiae has put here, and we've all been affected by it. I don't regret what I said to you, but I can comprehend why you acted as you did."

She breathes out a smile, relieved that I have chosen to understand her. In truth, I am still angry at her, and at Fi too, but I don't want to make any more enemies before I die. I at least want to have one partial ally on my side, even if it won't ever happen. I close my eyes for a moment, covering the Mark when it pulsates a little, crossing my arms and resting my elbows on the railing. Despite what Shade had mentioned about it being a valuable asset in the future, my incredibly short future, I still can't help but hide it from the world; probably because of Zant.

I open my eyes when Sheik ask me something that was apparently on her mind ever since she found me, startled by the question. "Who... who is Zelda?"

I, taken back by her sudden question, glance down at her with a raised brow. She stares out at Medius wistfully, something in her eyes haunting her memories, either from the sight of Castleton or something else locked away in her Exile brain of hers. "Why... what do you mean?" I stammer, confused as to why she has asked such a thing when I haven't disclosed information about Zelda to her before.

"When you were shouting in your sleep, her name was among the cries. I just wondered who she was..." She runs her thin fingers through her blonde hair, casting her gaze on me for a moment. "Unless you don't feel compelled to speak out, for I understand if it is a subject that you don't wish to talk about. After all, we are all obliged to keep secrets, especially for Insidiae."

Something inside of me stirs, begging me to say something. I know that projecting such weaknesses to one who should be the enemy is wrong, and I will suffer in the future because of it, but something in my heart is reassuring me that Sheik may be one to trust. After all, she hasn't shown me hostility like others have done, even if that could just be an act for her to follow.

I tap my foot a few times, also knowing that I don't need to say everything to Sheik. If I can show her that I trust her enough to say a few facts, then maybe she'll feel like she can trust me enough to not leap at me with a knife if we meet in Insidiae before we ultimately die. "She was..." My voice fades into nothingness before I can even begin to explain who Zelda was to me, and I lower my head in a deep sense of same. _You loved her, and yet you can't even find the words to describe her? What sort of lover are you?_

"It's all right, Link." Sheik promises, but I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I mutter, facing the skyline once more. "I don't know how long ago it was—" _You do, and you know it._ "—but there was a point in my life when I was in a bad state, almost as bad as this one. She was looking for somewhere to stay before she would have to find one through the government, so we let her stay. She made my life worth living, but she's been missing for a while now; a cold case." There's a beat of silence where Sheik hesitates, and I find my head lowering even more.

I can only tell Sheik what I have told anyone else who has asked about her, but not anything else. I can't tell her that I had fallen for Zelda, nor that I hold the false hope that she is out there somewhere and still alive, trying to work her way back to me. In reality, she's dead and potentially buried, and if she's alive then she is happy to be free of me. After that beat of silence, my breath hitches when Sheik wraps her hand around my own. I snap my eyes to her, meeting her crimson orbs with the utmost confusion.

"She really meant a lot to you, didn't she?" I nod slightly, leaving Sheik to make up the rest of her mind. For a moment, she moves to confess something herself, then sees something in my eyes and stops herself. The skyline suddenly seems to have dulled, no longer captivating my presence. Before Sheik can confess what she had to, I leave her on the terrace, knowing that what she was going to say will be nothing more than senseless comforts that many have given me and never gotten through. It's easy to give up hope when there's no light left, and I have fallen for the same trap that I have many times in my life.

That night I stare at the ceiling until I fade out of consciousness, focusing on the sounds elicited from the city outside, the Mark on the back of my hand pulsating as if to help me see some light; it doesn't work. The world speeds on without me, leaving in the pixels of dust that I have grown used to, making sure that I suffer for a past mistake that I never knew that I had made.

I smile a little as Zelda's voice enters my mind. _"Tomorrow is always fresh, Link, with no mistakes in it. One day, your pain is going to end..."_

She just didn't know that it was going through be through my death.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I wouldn't call it an action packed chapter, though I am rather proud of the middle. Anyway, please leave a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and I'll be getting onto the next chapter when I can; especially with exams done now. Either way, there will be more 24 on its way before I am on holiday for pretty much all of August, so I'll try my hardest to get one or two more chapters up before then!

I love Shade, enough said.

_*Augendae is "Enhance", Miles translates to "Soldier", and Voco is "Call"; all in Latin._

_**The final quote: "Tomorrow is always fresh with no mistakes in it", is a quote from Anne Shirley._

~RandomButLoved~


	7. Seven: Unblinded

_**Author's Note:**_ Although we have had another dip in reviews, I am really happy to get this chapter up to you lot. I just want to make this clear, just because I feel like it should be said, that this isn't going to be a version of The Hunger Games. It will include concepts like the Games, however I want to make that and everything after unique to this story only. Anyway, this is where Insidiae will properly get up and moving, and so will the story, so hopefully you can stick around to see how this story turns out!

_"When I dare to be powerful, to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid."_

~Audre Lorde~

24

Seven: Unblinded

"It is rather strange that all types of Magic has been banned, and yet there is more of it around us than ever before..." I snap my head up, watching as Fi glides across the floor of my chambers, leaning against the wall of glass that I rest my head against. Surprisingly, the room isn't close to a high-security cell, although it's far from Medius standard accomodation. From my curled up position against the wall of glass, I can see the parts of Castleton that Sheik and I had seen from the rooftop last night.

"They have charmed the walls so that they are unbreakable, preventing escape." I say, repeating what a guard had told me when I had first came in here. Granted, what I add after isn't from what I have been told. "And they've decided to unlock our Elements so that we can kill each other with more variety. And, naturally, the President had pity on us and wanted to give us the sight of Castleton because it will be the last part of Hyrule that we see before we die."

She frowns deeply, slumping against the glass and taking up the same position that I am in. She can tell that I am still annoyed at her, and wisely decided to tread carefully. "Or maybe this is something to hope for." She compromises, igoring the previous comments. "Not everyone will die, remember?"

I scoff lightly and shake my head, refusing to reply. _As if one person living through this makes everyone feel better..._ I close my eyes, feeling the sun's warm rays on my skin, imagining the happier times; they are nothing but hazy images now. Ever since my outburst yesterday, Fi and I have been distant, though I have a gut instinct that there is something else to play in our distance as well. Our relationship doesn't matter, though, because I won't be seeing her again after this.

"Why are you here?" I ask bluntly after a few minutes, cracking my eyes open and meeting her startled gaze. "You haven't said anything to me unless you had to, so what has changed?"

Fi doesn't utter a word for a few moments, intaking what she has heard and planning out what to say. Despite my irritation towards her, I wait until she is ready. "Ever since you woke up on the train, I was always your mentor. I was never your assistant." She clarifies. I stare at her, dumbfounded. "I only claimed to be your assistant because I never wanted to be a part of this, and no one pressed me because of how quiet I kept this secret. How could I try and "support" you if you were walking into the slaughterhouse?"

I say nothing for a minute, then: "So you never wanted to be near a Traitor at all?" Her eyes soften, her answer clear as she lowers her head. "Why did you change a little before we arrived at Medius, then? Was it because of this?" I hold my hand up, the Mark sparkling in the twilight.

She notes my disgusted expression as I let my arm drop against my knee, sighing softly. "I have never once believed in the legends about the Triforce being passed on to certain Vessels, and only started believing once I saw the Mark, however it played no part in the change in feelings towards you." She pauses. "But I... you weren't... what I was expecting..."

I shift my weight. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm now a heartless, murdering machine."

"You are far from that, Link, and that alone made me want to support you a little." She replies rather curtly, then hesitates when she realises this. "While I didn't have a choice in being your mentor, knowing that you still cared about what you were leaving behind made me want to help you adjust to that... and stop you from falling too far because of this."

For a moment, something shifts inside of me, although I still whisper: "You felt pity on me." I turn my gaze back to the twilight tumbling across Castleton. "So I guess once you were here and had to accept the role, you just... what, gave up on me?"

"I _never_ gave up on you." She near hisses, stunning me. "I just... there are eyes all around us, Link, and even showing signs of pity could lead to disaster. I couldn't push it, not straight away. You may not see much of a change on the outside, but I am always here to support." I run my fingers through my hair, unsure of what to say or do. Numerous times do I try and say something, but I have nothing to fall back onto now.

So, after however long of painful silence, it is broken when I smile and she breathes out a laugh. It isn't forced, though it is only a tiny tug at the corners of my lips, but it's enough for her. It's nice to know that she wasn't corrupted as I had thought. "Fi?" She hums, taking in the sunlight like I was before, closing her eyes. "You didn't just come here to... make ammends, did you?"

Her small smile drops completely, and she finally draws herself away from the freedom that the sun's light provides her. "No, I didn't. I also came to talk to you about tonight." I nod, expecting that to be her answer.

Since this is my second day here, Insidiae moves into another stage. I had spent most of the training portion keeping to myself, especially since Shade was not present for unknown reasons. Within the next few hours, every single Traitor will be placed on a stage and questioned. While they call them "interviews", I see them more as interrogations, or ways to either rally the bets of your survival or how quickly you will be killed.

Due to our titles, anyone who has a part in Insidiae are responsible for transporting us to and from wherever the event will be staged, and will take us only if we are dressed "responsibly". I assume this means that they won't take us if we are dressed in clothes that show signs of rebellion, have the ability to hold weapons, or we are wearing nothing at all. They have only provided us a few sets of clothes, and they have planned what every person wil wear during Insidiae; something none of us know.

During these "interviews", we are to be asked only three questions on anything, and will be punished during or after the interview is over if we offend and refuse to do anything. The large audience watching will only be begging that we do offend or refuse, mainly so they can see the truth behind the stereotype of Traitors.

Ans then, at noon tomorrow, we will be sent to our playing field created by the technicians of Medius for all of us to fight in; Insidiae truly begins.

"Do you know what they'll ask me?"

Fi shrugs. "There is only a small chance that they will ask you why you did what you did, because they consider such news "old"." She barely holds back a roll of her eyes. "Although I suppose they may question you on how you will act during Insidiae, your partner, or anything that shows you in a negative light. Most likely, they may try and surprise you in any way in order to try and appeal to the audience, or make you look weak for the other Traitors."

I sigh and shift closer to the charmed glass. "They really love displaying and exploiting us, huh?" She, thankfully, doesn't say anything. I smile a little. "Maybe Aryll will hear me... Telma might have the radio on instead of the record player; unless it got shot with the rest of my friends."

A sombre mood falls over me, and I think back to that night. Despite the few fuzzy images that I can collect, I remember Midna's laughing, Darunia's booming voice, Navi asleep on the table, Colin's calmness, Ravio's brave face. Fi says something, yet it is muffled by a small voice asking: _"To us?"_

I smile tenderly, glancing over at Medius one last time. "To us."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

I shrug. "Well, it's hard to be open minded when you're talking to people who are wondering whether to put five-hundred or a thousand rupees on your head." She forces a laugh, knowing that sarcasm is defending me with what I am about to face. "I just... don't want to be naive going into this. Medius may have changed since I was last here, but I can't let them surprise me."

We both turn to the wall of the small, barely lit, empty room where we are being held until it is my time. A small alcove in the wall projects the images of the Traitors who are on stage at the moment. In the beginning, when the interviews first began, Fi and I had stared at the screen in silence, trying to comprehend which Traitor is the most and least dangerous.

Some decided to play the "weakling" or "pacifist" card, mainly done by those from the Great Sea, though I saw in their eyes what their true intent was; gain any pity from the audience and then turn it over completely during Insidiae itself. The Gerudo boasted their attritbutes, as if they were working to become a part of this for their entire lives, and I resolve to stay away from picking fights with them.

A few of the Gorons, those like Darbus, followed the Gerudo and boasted too, however there was a shift as more and more Traitors arrived on stage. Other than Cia showing no signs of her defiant, insane persona, Traitors became much more calculating. Shad and Ashei were quiet and calculating, throwing their questions back in such a way that the audience mistook their behaviour as "how researchers are", even if every word that was said screamed rebellion.

Many of the leaders did this too, answering their questions with a calm and collected attitude, meanwhile the Medians did not see the ambigious nature behind how the Traitors spoke. "Should I do something like that?" I ask Fi as Saria, who had also been quiet and strategical as well, skitters back into the transporter at the back of the stage, returning to her Quarters.

Fi hums in thought. "I'm not sure. The guards may be beginning to understand what the others are doing and may punish you if you do the same. All that I can strongly recommend keeping your guard up at all times. Do not try and fall back onto your sarcasm, because the audience will find any way to be offended, even if what you say is not at all offensive."

I exhale loudly, wringing my hands in an attempt to stay calm. While I may not be scared of what is to come, I can't stop the nerves blossoming every now and again. And, as if on cue, the metal door swings open to reveal three guards. Fi steps away from me as they shuffle inside, chaining my wrists behind me like they have with every other Traitor so that we can't lash out or use our Elements.

Glancing over my shoulder, I nod at Fi when our eyes meet, and I briefly see her mouth: "Good luck," before I am escorted to a small transporter in the corner of the room that I had barely noticed. A guard activates it, green energy spiralling up from the pad on the ground. I stare at it for a long time, entranced by the simple display. Bowing my head, I send one brief prayer to the Three before stepping inside, taken up by the light.

Then, without any warning, I am promptly spat back out in a world of blinding light.

I hold my ground when I feel myself about to stagger backwards, blinking rapidly when the white lights descend onto me. In the distance, however far away that is, I receive a mixed reaction from the crowd; ranging from cheers, bets, and mocking sneers. The electricity pulsates through the ground at my feet as I move, blindly hoping that I don't stumble into anything.

Moments pass before the world returns to me, and I see a figure gesturing towards me on the stage. I keep my eyes level with the crowd, finding my plush seat before me, their booming cries deafening to hear. I shake my head lightly as the figure takes their seat, and I promptly follow, shifting my position when my hand twitches uncomfortably. Thankfully, the angle that I sit at hides the Mark from sight.

And, to only prove how "dangerous" the Traitors can be, I note the crystalline shield protecting the crowd from us. _Fi really is right: Magic is banned, and yet they use it more than ever here because they can control it._

"Settle down." The figure opposite me orders with a snap of their fingers, causing the audience to descend into silence within seconds. When my eyes lift up, I meet eyes with the interviewer, the same man that had claimed: _'I believe solely that these Games will be something to keep your eyes on this year!'_ "Let us begin." Ghirahim Diamos, one of the richest men in Hyrule, adds, reluctantly refusing to run his finger through his perfectly styled hair.

He rears back in his seat, tight white suit straining with the effort. If I didn't know any better, the red stiching holding such garments together resemble blood red threads of fate over simple stiching. I pale in comparision with a simple shirt and trousers, clenching my hands into fists as I bore back at him, picking up on the diamond shaped impants covering one half of his face entirely.

"See, now, I would shake your hand. Though, given..." He trails off at the audience's laughter, and it takes all of my strength of will to force a fake smile instead of lunging at the man for acting in such a way. _He's trying to aggrivate you. Don't give into them. You all ready let Viscen take advantage of that; don't do it again._

As the laughter dies down, I force myself to respond, keeping as calm as I physically can. "Touching the scum of society probably isn't a part of the job, is it?" I don't regret it, even though Fi warned me about falling back onto such defences. Ghirahim stares at me for a long time, trying to decide on laughing or calling the guards to beat me into a bloody pulp. I hold back a smirk as the room falls silent, and for a moment I can feel the guards poised to punish me.

And yet, I earn a point against the interviewer when the audience bubble with laughter. They don't appauld my words, of course, but they have unintententionally protected me and aggrivated Ghirahim at the exact same time. I don't understand why they would giggle at such an offence, although I will take it.

Ghiraihm, in a calm attempt to cool his nerve, clears his throat loudly. "Now... _Traitor_, you were heavily reported on once it was decided that you were to be a part of Insidiae, mainly because of your crimes—" In the background, I can hear hisses of disgust, meaning that any ground that I had a minute ago is lost. Ghirahim smiles broadly in triumph. "So, as my first question, I ask you this: do you think that any military experience, something you later took for granted, will be an unfair asset to you in Insidiae?"

"No." I reply after a pregnant silence of pondering. "Each of us are different, so we all have advantages and disadvantages over another, and some military experience is good and bad depending on what I will face. What _will_ be an asset to me during the Games will be Courage?"

He raises a brow, clearly unaware of what I am referring to. In the back of my mind, I hope that Zant and the President understands it. "Your... courage?"

I nod, remembering the conversation that I had overheard on the train the night that I had been bestowed the Mark. "I recall Captain Viscen noting my Courage, and I'm sure that it will be my asset during Insidiae. I may not have all of the Wisdom in the world, nor the Power to win a fight, but I will rely on my patron to bring me through, or take me painlessly."

The crowd is quiet, a few murmurs bursting out every now and again, yet I seem to have captivated the crowd due to their naive attitude towards my words. Thankful that the guards are also unaware of this, Ghirahim takes a moment to reflect on my words before carrying on. "A nice enough sentiment. Hopefully your patron will also assure that you receieve the punishment that you rightfully deserve for betraying your homeland."

"I trust my patron and her Sisters will do so." I lie, following along to hide my surprise over the small defeat.

"Nonetheless," He continues. "I think that it may be time to move along, hmm?" I stay quiet, back straight as a board as he twists his body towards the audience, the implants on his face shining in the stage lighting. "Very few know much about the Traitors, and I have been permitted to look back, for it is my job, after all." The audience laughs lightly. "I have found many things out about all of them, and Twenty Three is no different."

I swallow thickly. "My life has been different, I will agree, but I—"

"Oh, on the contrary, boy!" He cries, spinning back around and leaning forwards eagerly. "Other than your great betrayal, how is it that no one can remember you growing up in this very city? You lived in Castleton for a number of years." From this "startling" information, the crowd gasps in alarm. I stay silent still. "So, for my second question: why did you leave such a prosperious place?"

His pearly white grin states that he knows the answer, knowing that what I say will impact the audience because of the event causing us to leave. "We left on the day of the rebels attacking Medius, the same day that the President rose to power, because we had no other choice but to save ourselves." I pause, stomach twisting as I remember losing Dad through the crossfire, him determinded to assist the Army no matter what.

"Did you not feel protected?"

I tone the world out for a moment. "My father died trying to defend his country, and my mother died in front of me after being shot by the rebels." I cast my gaze up to the man whose behaviour has falter. "I had to run for miles across the Plains—" _Carrying your baby sister..._ "—for safety because we were being shot at too, mistaken for "rebels" despite our ages. No, I didn't feel safe."

Once again, I have diminshed the crowd's mocking laughter and meaningless sneers.

For a moment, Ghirahim is stunned by what I have said, unexpecting for me to reveal so much about the turmoil that occured that day. And yet, within a fraction of a second, he clasps his gloved hands together, making sure that I do not take control of the audience. "But from then on, our new Imperial Highness has bought Hyrule into a Golden age, and for that, we are eternally graateful!"

The audience bursts into applause, forgetting my words, though I notice a few who aren't clapping; eyes wide and teary.

I hum in response, keeping my eyes up no matter how much I want to fall into the realm of memories. With another snap of his fingers, Ghirahim brings back the deathly silence before shifting his weight, as if unsure of what to say next. It takes him a moment before he returns with a pristine grin, laying a hand on my knee. I tense up, eyes focused on his orbs of darkness.

"I have one final question that, I think, everyone would want to hear." He pauses for dramatic effect, and I can feel the eagerness of the audience. "Over the past few years, you have taken care of the only family member left alive: your sister. And, I think that I am correct in saying that, from what your previous Captain told me, it was a... "love-hate" relationship."

Knowing that he is expecting a reply, I force my voice to say stonily: "I suppose."

He doesn't move away from me, inches away from my face as his eyes flicker between myself and the mass of Medians. "I have one last question, and it regards your sister. Whether she be listening or not, I ask you this on behalf of Medius." I barely hold back a scoff. "Do you have anything to say to her?"

I watch him intently for a long time, thoughts scattered and not coherent. Immediately, I want to know everything that Viscen had told Ghirahim, and everyone in general, however that desire fades when I cast my eyes towards the sea of eyes staring at me. _"Do you have anything to say to her?"_ On the front row, I notice a camera moving closer towards me, intent on only capturing me.

"I do." I pull away from Ghirahim and face the audience properly. "Aryll, whether you're listening and uncaring, or may hear this in the future, you have to know something. I may be nothing to you, but when the Goddesses take me, if it be now or years later, I hope that you can find it in your heart to remember the Big Brother that you grew up with before I ruined everything for you, because he's still in here. I'm still there for you, Aryll, and I will fight to come back to you because I love you with all of my heart. Like Dad always said: to the moon and back." I sigh deeply. "If I don't see you again... know that my last thought will be of you, and how I will never forgive myself for what I did to you."

Silence.

I hear a few sniffles, some civillians moved by my ramble, but no one dares to utter a word. For that brief moment in time, myself and the rest of the room forget who I am and what I have done to get here. They see me not as a trecherous deserter of the Army, but as a boy who wants to go home and make up for his mistakes. I see myself, for the first time in years, as Aryll's Big Brother. He might have been mostly forgotten about by his family after Aryll's birth, but he will still fight to see her; just once more.

But then then moment is gone. At the far end of the room, a man holds money up and shouts: "Eight hundred says that he wins!"

Some more bolt upright in their seats and yell back prices, each larger than the last. I can hear Fi's voice in the back of my mind, but it's so small that I barely understand what she is saying. Beside me Ghirahim is snapping his fingers wildly, attempting without avail to quieten the audience. My hands, which had relaxed during my plight to Ayll, curl up into tight fists, and I can't hold it back.

"Why are you all so insistent on putting money on life?!" I cry, wishing that the chains weren't holding me back. In the corner of my eye, the guards shift, all eyes on me. The audience keeps going, and so do I. "You think that this is all a drama for you benefit, but you seem to forget that we are about to die. We won't come back. Daphnes believed in the Goddesses giving and taking life, and then rewarding or punishing those who deserved it, so where did that go?!"

The guards descend on me, though I seem to have the audience's attention. Many watch me with bulging eyes as I am dragged back, yet I carry on still. "None of you get it! These Games aren't for your pleasure, they're just being used to get rid of those who want what's right." Before I can say anything else, I am thrown into the transporter without hesitation and land back in the empty room from before with Fi, who isn't present.

I slump against the ground, hearing the booming from the crowd even from where I am. In the distance, I can hear the door swinging open, and I am collected by another few sets of arms. I stare at the ground, the world around me toned out as one thought sneers through my mind. _What, in the name of the Three, have you just done?_

* * *

I hiss in pain when I shift my weight, harsh burning sensation spreading across my back. I sit in a small seating area tucked into the main portion of our Quarters that I missed. Watching the nightlife beneath me, I pull my knees close to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. Sheik had returned from her interview not long ago, though I missed her entirely because of my punishment.

For my rebellious outburst and offence to the Medians, I received five whip lashes to the back, one for each year that the President has been in reign for. They were going to lash my arms or face to show that I had been punished for what I had said, a warning to other Traitors and Hyruleans alike, however it served also as a disadvantage for me when Insidiae properly begins.

Fi managed to slip me some herbal remedies for the pain, as all that I was given was not enough bandages for every lash and a tiny vial of Potion to reduce the chances of infection; so I wouldn't die quickly in the end. Kotake and Koume, who have been feeding Sheik and I despite their ability to fight with each other constantly, did try and feed me. However, the guards demanded that they do not.

Nevertheless, they were allowed to give me a warm drink. And judging by how much I feel better after it, they infused it with another bout of medicine.

When they clear the cup away, I catch Kotake's arm and whisper: "Thank-you." I haven't returned to my acutal chambers since I returned, wallowing in half regret, half contentment while guards have watched me with winning grins. I may be ashamed of what will probably stay with me forever, but I'm still glad that I caught the attention of some.

"I'm surprised it was him and not the derranged witch." One of the guards remarks quietly, though I just about hear it. He is, of course, referring to Cia, who had stayed quiet during her interview. _I'm surprised too_, I think to myself, not daring to say it aloud.

A laugh, however, startles me, causing me to untangle myself and twist around in my seat despite the pain that it causes me. "It isn't nice to talk about others behind their backs, is it, _sir_?" The moonlight catches her figure effortlessly as she glides out of the corridors leading to the kitchen, draping her body against the wall as her lavender eyes find the eyes of the guard who made such a comment.

"How did you manage to slip in here undetected?" Another of the guards snarls, the rest of them ignoring my presence. Cia, who still wears the same revealing dress that she had done for her interview (how they accepted her like that is beyond me), laughs though says nothing. "Leave before we force you to."

"And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" She catches my eyes for a moment and winks. I blink, avoiding her eyes. "But all I wanted to do was spend my final night with someone, since my own partner is keeping to her little, goody-goody self. I want to be with someone who will take me in, that's all. Would you refuse to give me company in my darkest hour? I won't make any trouble..."

Her eyes land on every single guard, though they are staring at the spot below her neck rather than her face. After a long minute, the guard who had made the comment in the first place motions at me. "Speak of rebellion, attack us, try and heal him, or do anything else that we deem as wrong, then we will force you out and give you a disadvantage like we gave him one."

_They don't care that she is a Traitor. She's overpowering them with her body..._

Cia, who is leaving an unsettling sensation in my gut with her seductive stare, curls her lips upward into a sly smile. She giggles and says nothing as she waltzes her way over to me, and I try to shake myself from feeling the ice in my stomach as I shuffle aside to let her sit down. She immediately rests her body against my side, placing her slender fingers on my neck.

"W-Why did you sneak out to see me?" I ask quietly, my voice not wanting to rise above a whisper.

Her smile grows as she moves even closer, and I slide away. "Ever since the moment that we had first laid eyes on each other, we were meant to be together. Your Soul, your spirit, is one unlike any that I have seen in my life... and I couldn't resist being at your side one last time before we all descend on each other for the pitiful prize of life."

"Look, I—" I stand and try to move away, however she is quickly on her feet and stalking towards me. She thrusts her hips out as she walks, cornering me towards the wall so that I have no escape. Running her tongue across her plump lips, she smirks deviously when I collide with the wall, wincing in pain, and she throws herself at me.

Her hands land on my shoulders, face within inches of mine. "Men are my _buttresses_, my castellated towers, the bowers where I take my rest. The best and worst times are men..." She muses, voice melodic and poetic. I attempt to squirm away and run, though her body is locked against mine. Her lips brush against mine. "Our fates may be tangled, but we are _destined_ to be tied together."

I open my mouth to say something, yet she kisses me hard on the lips.

When I shove her away, she pouts then snarls viciously. "Why do you refuse me?" She hisses, lowering her head a little so that all I can see from the shadows cast across her face is two slits of hungry purple. "You _can't_ refuse me. The Goddesses have decided, so why do you fight the flow of destiny still?!" Her last question is nearly screamed, causing me to panic a little.

"Cia, I..."

"From the way you say my name, it is true." She cuts in, speaking as if lost in a daydream. Cia moves in again, and I stay quiet, hoping that I can slip past her when she is distracted. "I came to you so that we could find our end together. Don't you see, Link? We may be about to die, but we can die together!" She is about to kiss me again, but I knock her aside as lightly as I can and dodge out of the way.

The guards, who are finally realising what she is doing, raise their weapons and shift closer. She eyes them all with withering glares, and begins to stalk after me while I stagger away. "Our fates may be... tied," I start quietly, holding my hands up when her eyes glisten in delight. "But I—"

"_There is nothing to protest_!" She screeches, nearly knocking the table beside the sofa over completely. If there wasn't the shackle around her wrist to prevent her from using her abilities as a sorceress, she would have used her Magic to stop me from moving. The guards race forwards and grab her by the arms. "If you refuse me, Link, then I will make sure that you pay! We will be together! We _will_!"

She breaks out of their grips once and dashes after me when I run towards my chambers, freedom with it, although she is dragged away kicking and screaming as I run. In a panicked daze, I race down the corridor as Cia is restrained and try to find my chambers through the darkness. When I find the door that I think is my room, the lack of lighting doesn't help me to understand where I am, I grab the handle fast.

It's locked, though I keep pushing against it.

The Mark on the back of my hand glows without warning and the door flies open, sending me stumbling inside. Exhaling a ragged breath, I spin around and lock the door behind me, wiping my lips with the back of my other hand. Sagging against the door, I whisper: "Farore preserve me..."

And yet, I bolt upright when I hear a feminine cry. I whirl around, staring at Sheik. Through the panic, I must have found the wrong door in the darkness and come into her room instead. My eyes widen in shock. "I... I'm sorry, Sheik. You see, there was—" Through my ramble, I stop short when I realise that something is very wrong with Sheik. "Sheik, what are you...?"

Sheik still wears her Exile uniform, however with her side facing me, the moon catches the Magic flowing through her body. She stops running her fingers through her hair, droplets of Magic dripping from the bottom of her hair. It is no longer plaited at the bottom, and only the tips of her hair is blonde, the rest of it a dark brown that makes my breath hitch. Her crimson eyes are gone, replaced with two deep sapphire orbs that are wide in shock.

My body stays straight as a board as I stare at Sheik, or the person who used to be Sheik, as her Magic fades away, and I whisper: "Z-Zelda...?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Technically, I wasn't going to have the interviews and stuff until the next chapter, but I want this story to move along and get to the proper part of the story, so here we are. If any of you are confused, then please ask, and most of this will get cleared up in the next chapter, but don't hesitate to ask anyway. Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, as we have had another dip! Damn, I have been waiting to get to this part, so I hope that it's good!

_*Cia says: "Men are my buttresses, my castellated towers, the bowers where I take my rest. The best and worst of times were men," is from a poem called: "Les Grands Seigneurs" by Dorothy Molloy, though with "were" instead of "are"._

~RandomButLoved~


	8. Eight: Credence

_**Author's Note:**_ Though I have been down on the fact that there are no reviews for the last chapter, I have had trouble writing this chapter in general, but the views that this story has gotten is making me push on through the lack of inspiration. Please enjoy!

_**Extra Note:**_ This will be the last update in a while, as I will be away next Friday for a few days and then again between August 10th and 29th.

_"The path of sound credence is through the thick forest of skepticism."_

~George Jean Nathan~

24

Eight: Credence

We stare at each other for a long time, time becoming endless as we stand there; motionless. Her eyes are alight with fear, but also happiness beyond belief. As the rest of the magic drips from her hair, I start to see her resemblance to Sheik that I had never noticed before. Her eyes shine with the same wisdom, lips twitching up into a hopeful smile.

If she was still Sheik, I would be angered at the fact that she still has hope for herself, but now that she isn't Sheik, I feel nothing but hope myself.

She takes a hesitant step forwards, as if judging the situation for herself before carrying on. As she shifts in my direction, I hold my ground, refusing to believe that this is real. My heart pounds against my chest as she stands within inches of my face, touching it lightly with her slender fingers. Everything about Cia fades away, and I struggle to remember anything other than the woman before me.

With my back against the door, we both lean in simultaneously.

Memories, the happiest ones, surge through my mind, the world around us blank and void. We reluctantly pull away to catch our breaths, though we rest our foreheads against one another's. Her lips part to create a larger smile. "Who knew that it would take us so long for our second kiss?"

"I-It really is you..." I whisper in pure disbelief. "But I... How did... Z-Zelda, I thought that you were..."

She hushes me, her name rolling off of my tongue fluently. "Fate has been terrible to us, and I will explain all that I can in the time that we have left. But for now, Link, let us share this moment of reunion before I do so." Her lips brush against mine, and we kiss again, holding each other close as tears of joy slip from her cheeks.

I do as she says, allowing her to pull me towards her bed. We lay beside each other, smiling and kissing and holding one another close. I keep telling myself that none of this is real and that I will wake up any second now, but I am not waking up and Zelda consistently assures that she is real.

Minutes later I rest against the headboard of the bed, holding her close as she rests against my shoulder. We are silent for a long time, savouring the moment. After a while, yet, I become impatient with questions. "Why did you change back tonight? What if you were caught?"

"I wanted to be... me for one last time before Insidiae began. And besides, I all ready have been caught." I glance down at her, startled. "In the Interviews, he picked up on the fact that I was using something to alter my appearance. I told him that if I survived, then I would show the world what I truly looked like."

"Will you?"

She shrugs. "If I live, then I don't have a choice. I have to show the world what the President has done to this world, and I have been favoured to do it. If I don't live, then they will do something anyway. Either way, my hands are tied." She pauses, frowning. "I will stay as Sheik for the duration of Insidiae. What I become after is... different."

I swallow, then: "W-Why did you leave me?"

While I consider the question selfish, I must know. Zelda's breathing hitches. "I have... much to tell you, Link. And none of it good."

I insist, and this is what she tells me.

She had grown up in Castleton, Medius, though ignores the fact that I would have seen her but never did. On the day of the rebel attack against Daphnes, Zelda was taken away from Castleton by her "handmaiden" (something else that she would not explain), Impa, and they fled to the North.

However, the Resistance was always the strongest in the North, and so she wanted to help them in any way that she could. The only way to stop Ganondorf from carrying on ruling was to put an end to him, or stop him from what he wanted.

The Triforce.

Despite Impa's concern, Zelda could sense me in Skyloft because I was going to hold the Triforce of Courage in the future and wanted to make sure that I opposed Ganondorf and what he stood for so that the Resistance would be able to secure part of the Triforce from the President.

And so, she stayed with me and Aryll for two years, and over that time she forgot about what she had told Impa she would do. She was still assuring the Resistance that I would be on their side, yes, but she didn't want to leave after those two years were up. However she was forced away when her time was up, returning to the North and taking on the guise of Sheik.

"I never wanted to leave you, I swear. I had to leave without a trace, but I wanted to tell you." She mumbles from beside me, glancing out at the Medius skyline. "And I felt terrible for all of those months after I left you. When you were sent to Insidiae... I joined you so that I could get close to the President and spend my last days with you. I wanted you to have something good after a lifetime of sadness."

I shift my weight uncomfortably, resting my chin atop her head. "But you're going to live. I'm going to make sure of that."

"The Resistance needs a lot of miracles right now, and only a few are coming into reality." She explains, soon noticing my confused face. "They need to keep the Triforce of Courage safe, but they also need me to take..." She trails off into silence, breathing trembling. I pull her closer, unsure of what to say without pushing her.

I notice her force a smile at me, but she does nothing else before glancing out towards the Medius skyline. The shouts of Medians enjoying the nightlife is fading more as the moon rises higher into the sky, bright screens in the distance repeating the Interviews from before; subtly missing parts of mine for those few who missed it.

My anxiety shifts, knowing that Zelda is hiding something from me even after her explanation, and it has been secured when she trailed off. Determined to find out, I speak up. "Zelda...?" She hums in reply, not looking away from Castleton. "What do they need you to take?"

Her breath hitches momentarily, and she doesn't speak for a long time until I place my finger underneath her chin and make her look at me. She sighs to try and level out her breathing. "The Resistance don't care whether you live or not, as Ganondorf cannot take Courage from you under certain circumstances." She pauses for a long time; dangerously long. "The Resistance need me to live because I am the one who they want to take Ganondorf's place once he is overthrown or killed."

"You?" I breathe. I have always been prepared to die here, but her latter comment perplexes me. "Wouldn't they want someone who was closer to Daphnes? I know that you lived here, but we never saw each other, though that doesn't..."

She shakes her head, effectively cutting me off. "I am closer to Daphnes than you think because... because I am his daughter."

"H-His... _daughter_?!"

Her eyes well with tears of regret, and they fall down her skin in a long river as she embraces me tightly. "You never saw me because I was the only child of Daphnes who was never shown to the public; who never knew my name. I never stepped outside the Presidential Palace, never saw or spoke to anyone outside of those walls, and was kept hidden only because Daphnes... Father sensed danger in the future connected to me, and wanted to protect me from it."

I swallow thickly, trying my hardest to get my head around the situation. "So everyone has believed that all heirs died out on that day so the rebels believed that they had won, and you have come back to... take what is yours?" She says nothing in response, pulling away and resting against me again; just like we had done in Skyloft. "If you don't want to take this role, then no one can force you. Anyone else would do, I guess..."

"But they wouldn't." She mutters, shoulders slumping forwards. "But it isn't that: I am more than happy to take up this duty for the good of the people. I am more worried about losing those that I love so dearly."

I chew at my lip, knowing who she is referring to and guilt stirring in my heart. No less than two hours ago, I was more than willing to die, and I still am, but now that I know that I am leaving more than Aryll and my friends behind, it is different.

"I don't want to leave you and many others behind, Zelda, but you have to understand that you need to live on to protect this world; only one of us can live. It has to be you. I have no right to take your place."

"But I—"

"Fate can decide for us at another time. I'm not spending these last few hours in "luxury" just to argue with you in this way." She reluctantly sighs, giving in. I squeeze her shoulders. "What are these... circumstances that have to be met so that someone can take Courage from me?"

Her eyes meet mine for a long time, sparkling with sadness. She knows as well what I will do to make sure that she lives, but she doesn't want to be "selfish" about her actions. "The more a Vessel—" Out of her range, I flinch at the title. "—uses the power of their Triforce piece, the harder it is for it to be extracted."

"But I don't know _how_ to use the Triforce."

She smiles a little, covering my Mark with her hand; it pulsates. "When you use your Element, your shard is channelled into the Element too. Whatever it takes to protect you and Courage, please use your Element as much as you can." She rises into a sitting position and watches me with a pleading look. "We cannot let it fall into the wrong hands!"

I touch her face, kissing her tenderly. "I promise." As if to prove my point, I hold my hand up and create a small sphere of light and send it to the ceiling, shattering it above us. The particles of light fall around us like a shower of rain, brushing against us softly. I smile a little, and then a thought enters my mind. "Maybe that was why Shade wasn't there today: to make sure that I can't use my Element as well."

She hums, but says nothing, and I struggle to take in the words as we fall into a tight silence again. While I am still stunned at Zelda's sudden return, and the twinge of rage over the fact that she kept it hidden for so long fading with time, my mind and eyes constantly fall onto the Mark; bewildered.

"Zelda?" I mutter, still staring at the Mark when I catch her attention. "How do you know so much about the extraction of the Triforce?"

She swallows thickly, then holds her left hand up. Unlike mine, it doesn't glow. "As the heir to the seat of Hyrule, the Goddess of Wisdom bestowed her Triforce piece upon me." Despite the news, this isn't the most surprising part. "Because I had refused to use it, I forced Impa to take Wisdom from me. I wish that I had more proof for you..."

I shake my head. "I believe you."

"Do you... hate me?" She questions moments after I finish, pulling herself from me and sitting opposite me.

I frown deeply, concerened. While I was naturally a little annoyed that she had hidden this from me. However, I can't even begin to imagine what she has gone through, and I know that her intentions have always been pure and true.

"I could never hate you for this. For anything." I promise her sincerely, holding her face tenderly. I force a smile, trying my hardest to lighten her mood. "And besides, you will have the power to exile me soon enough. Hey," I add when I notice her forced smile is covered by watering eyes. "I'm with you in this, all right? It may not last, but at least we are together. I love you."

She shakes her head, breath trembling. Something is still caught in her mind.

"If I wasn't here, then you would—"

"Still have the same chances of survival." I drop my hand in order to take hers, squeezing them comfortingly. She didn't mean what I had implied, but I don't want her to feel that guilt. "Don't do this to yourself. I won't let you fall into the darkness with me. No matter what happens, you will sit in that seat and make the best Imperial Highness this Kingdom has seen."

Her eyes bore into mine. "Link..."

"Now, let's not spend the rest of this time rebirthing all of this sadness and sorrow. We will regret everything once we enter the Spirit Realm in the future." I wipe away one of her stray tears as it rolls down her cheeks. "I hate it when you cry. I can't stand seeing you so sad after how happy I have seen you..."

Though she forces a smile, she deserves an award for the effort.

She leans back into my awaiting embrace, and we hold each other close as the hours pass by, recounting happier times in hushed tones. Despite my previous words, I have to make sure of one thing before dawn rises tomorrow and seals our doom. "Will you still be my ally?"

"I-I don't know."

"Zelda, when the time comes, you have to—" She hushes me sharply, and the conversations die. Soon after, we wallow in each other's presence, refusing to fall into the void of sleep. And yet, as the moon begins to fall back down to the horizon, we finally reluctantly submit ourselves, falling into a restless sleep in each other's arms; bathed in the moonlight.

Although we refused to speak about it, Insidiae constantly lingered at the back of our minds, our fates to be decided with the rise of the sun.

How long will it be until Aryll is officially free of me?

* * *

The dawn of the final day is signalled with a harsh pounding against the door. Zelda and I snort awake, still close together, casting each other blank glances before we realise what is going on. She ushers me away so that I am not seen, her eyes crimson again, and I tuck myself against the floor beside the bed as she swings the door open.

Glancing at the clock, it reads eight-thirty am.

Sitting there, hiding from sight, I suddenly realise how pathetic I look.

"What do you—?"

"Be dressed in what has been given to you and return to the main part of the Quarters within the hour." A gruff voice demands of her before she can react. He chuckles, but it sounds closer to a rasp than a laugh. "The boy wasn't in his room. How did it feel to share a bed for the evening?"

Zelda doesn't find what he refers to amusing. "I have no clue on what you speak of."

"Hide it all you want, Traitor. You'll be at each other's throats at noon." And on that, the door slams shut, and I release a ragged sigh. I keep my head at the pristine floor until a familiar, outstretched hand enters my vision. I force a smile to play on my lips and accept her hand, yet it fades when the broken skin on my back burns from the lashes that I had almost forgotten about.

When I try to hide this pain, she immediately notices. "Come here. Let me heal you..." I shake my head when she reaches out for it, muttering the spell to harness my Element.

"Shade told me that my Element has the power to heal, so I may as well kill two birds with one stone. Or try to, at least." The Element dances across the gashes, numbing the pain a little, but not healing much. I shrug, allowing it to fade away. "I won't let it pull me down."

"But it may still." She murmurs, pushing her lips against mine. I give in, taking her into my arms and sharing the passion that had died when we were separated by fate for as long as I can. Like I had done with Fi yesterday, we watch the sun wash away the lingering shadows of night as the Medians awaken and begin to clump on the Walk of Justice.

We sit there, silent as reality punches us hard, tightening our holds on each other as fate and death ready themselves to tear us apart again; this time permanently.

With fifteen minutes to spare before they herd us up for the slaughter house, we share one last bout of affection before I leave. Zelda follows me towards the door, and I notice something when I turn back to her one last time; blue eyes long gone. In the corner of the room stands a mannequin dressed on an Exile uniform like Zelda's, however the material is a soft blue, a leather sash around the waistline showing the Eye of the Sheikah, a white cowl wrapped around the neck.

"A man shouldn't see what his lady is wearing on the special day."

"Isn't that for a wedding?" I mutter, beating her into a kiss.

Her lips twitch up into a smile through the kiss, and she pulls away with a twinkle in her eyes as she opens the door. "A fantasy that was broken at the will of the Golden Sisters. Nothing more." I wet my lips to say something, but she has all ready retreated away, smiling sadly at me. "See you later?"

"I promise." Even with my mock salute and forced grin, my shoulders slump as I return to my room, scolding myself for behaving in such a way when she is at the top of my apparent "hit list" and I have no choice but to let her live.

I must die; I have no choice.

Shaking my head, I slip into my cold room and notice an identical mannequin in the corner too. I scowl at the clothes, recognising them as the garments that any Hero with the Triforce of Courage would wear in the children's stories: forest green tunic and strange cap, tan pants, along with brown boots and belt.

I would laugh, but it isn't funny.

Knowing that I won't get anywhere without wearing it, I change into the garments and ignore how strangely comfortable I feel in them. The pulsating of the Mark doesn't help either, shining brightly as I stare down the dull room that has imprisoned me here before leaving, returning to the main part of the Quarters that Cia had sat with me in last night.

All of the guards' eyes fall onto me, and so I stand there, tugging on my fingerless gloves, thankful that the Mark is covered. Minutes later, Zelda arrives as Sheik, hair pulled back with two thirds plaited, the rest limp blonde hair. Her eyes meet mine, lips twisting down as she takes in my mocking clothing.

If we weren't surrounded by armed guards, she would say something, or we would tightly hug. We stand still, taking in one another's apperances as time passes by. A single guard shifts to the centre of the room, kneeling down and lowering his weapon. He focuses deeply, a green light surrounding him.

I stare in awe, never thinking that guards would have Elements too, but I shouldn't be surprised. They are supposed to defend themselves and others from us in any way possible. As the guard rises and collects his weapon, two bright green portals sprout from the ground before him.

"Good riddance." He remarks, to which the other guards laugh as they eagerly encircle us. I glance at Zelda, who can't cover the fear in her eyes. I resist all urges to go over to her as we step forwards, weapons within centimetres of us. When we finally meet gazes, we steel our expressions and nod sternly before turning away and stepping into the portals.

I feel completely weightless for a while, then stagger backwards when I land suddenly. I snap myself into attention, my mind transferring over to the battlefield as I realise that I am in the same room that I was in before I had my Interview that I ruined. The transporter in the corner is dormant, the room dull and dark.

"You'll be held here until noon." I turn slowly, tense as my eyes find Fi's through the darkness. She doesn't smile, hugging her body close as I shift closer to her, gathering her into a tight hug. She pulls away briskly, taking a seat on the ground; I join her moments later. "There are things that you need to know. Things are different this time around."

"Like what?"

She sighs softly. "Firstly, there are no modern weapons. Only swords, bows, and weapons of early eras." Fi clarifies. "While no one knows where you will go to, you must focus on survival. Everyone has their enemies here, but these Traitors aren't yours; the ones who put you here are your enemy. Don't fall into this trap."

"I've managed to survive in bad conditions for months after I left the Army to find Aryll." I explain. "The soldier never left me."

"Of course it hasn't, but you still must be prepared. As you'll doubtlessly know, water and food will be key... which leads me onto the next point." She shifts her weight uncomfortably. "You have to find your weapons."

I raise a brow. "What?"

"Yes. The only weapons are hidden, like any survival equipment. Each of you have a weapon that only you can use, and your Element will lead to its location." Her eyes become stern. "Your weapon must be your first priority, as other equipment may also be stashed with it." I nod slowly when she finishes, locking all of the information away. "Do you have any plans?"

"I will when I know what I am up against."

She swallows thickly. "Will you kill?"

"I will when I know what I am up against." I shake my head. "I don't want to, but the Army taught me many things, and I'll defend myself and kill in turn." No one speaks for a while, indulging in the silence and darkness around us. Time passes quickly, too quickly, and any attempts from Fi to "calm me" reach dead ends.

But I am not nervous or scared, I am apprehensive. I always knew that my chances of surviving were low no matter how well I have been trained, but I know that those controlling what happens will end up forcing me into situations that I don't want to be in if I live long enough.

I refuse to kill Zelda; even Darmani, or Saria. I will defend myself when the time comes, but I have made a connection to those three.

A sudden alarm screeches through the room, and I jolt to my feet, hand reaching out for a weapon that I do not have. Fi passes me a smile of sheer pity as she climbs to her feet herself, the transporter on the other side of the room sparking into life. She watches me intently as I stare down the portal, hands curling into fists.

"Hey." I spin around, Fi moving in within a metre of me and relaxing my hands. She presses a smile onto her lips, opening her arms a little. Knowing that she will be the last person other than a Traitor that I will see, I hug her tightly, burying my face in her hair. "I think Aryll may have forgiven you, but you must fight for her; just like before."

I shake my head, muttering back: "I will."

But it's a lie. Another must live and create a world in which Aryll will be happy.

I pull away, wanting to enter the transporter by my own will before guards arrive and force me. She brushes some hair away from my eyes, masking her sorrow poorly. Closing my eyes, I force myself into striding over to the portal and stand inside, not leaving until the other Traitors do too. I meet Fi's eyes through the green mist.

"Thank-you." I praise quietly. "For everything."

She is momentarily perplexed, then she recognises the tone and connects the dot: the resolve to not come home. With wide eyes she surges towards me, to do what I don't know. I hold my hand out, and her fingers barely brush mine before both her and the room is gone. I let my hand fall back down to my side as I land, momentarily dazed.

I stand in an arid land, Din's red earth stretching far beyond my vision. To my right, the land builds up into what seems to be a tall mountain range, one that seems to be teeming with animals to kill for food and/or food to take from the land. However, to my left the land meets a murky sea, though it doesn't seem safe. Behind me, jagged cliffs block the sea from surrounding us entirely.

In the distance, I note a river rushing to the north, something that will attract other Traitors but provide cleaner water. I complete the ring of Traitors, the sky above me a roaring red combined with churning orange clouds; no sun in sight. I find Zelda opposite me, scanning the area like the rest of us. Our eyes meet, and we don't lose each other's gazes.

Her blood red irises read: _"I don't want you to die."_

My mind reads: _I don't want to leave you all behind._

I shake my head numbly, and I mouth: _"I love you."_

A siren screams.

Insidiae begins.

We run.

_I'm sorry, Aryll. I swear..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well that is certainly short in this story's standards, but that's all right. The beginning had a lot of past in it, so keeping this one short is for the better. Please leave a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and next time Insidiae starts truly!

~RandomButLoved~


	9. Nine: Reality

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, this wait was certainly longer than I wanted it to be, so much in fact that I was writing this chapter in college when I rarely had the small break from working, so I hope that it meet expectations enough to hide how long the wait was. Anyway, I am truly sorry for that and hope that you enjoy the first part of Insidiae. I have almost the rest of the story planned out, so hopefully the next wait shouldn't be nearly as long.

_"We didn't lose the game, we just ran out of time..."_

~Vince Lambardi~

24

Nine: Reality

Reality catches up with me too quickly for me to comprehend.

I don't understand what is going on until the realism of what has happened in the past few weeks, months, and years finally hit me head on and I almost stumble back from the suddenness of it. As we all start running in every other direction, every sound that I have just registered fades out, leaving me with nothing but the sensation of white noise dragging its way through my brain. I can barely feel my feet hitting the earth beneath me, my breath hot against my face, heart pounding more than ever.

I can't feel a thing.

Because when you've been playing this game for so long, you lose everything.

Whether you win or lose, there's nothing left for you.

Take what you have before it is ripped away... or let it consume you.

I remember what my father once told me about having the courage that you can't find as I run, and I let myself think back to those times where he passed on his pears of wisdom to me. __"It's always hard to gather the courage necessary in some situations."__ I remember him saying, recalling the day that I gave myself up to the likes of Viscen. __"But you will find that in those moments of weakness that you have, it's always waiting there for you." __I keep his voice echoing around my mind, forcing it to drive me onward, straight around the edge of the ring without hesitation.

They may have forgotten about me after Aryll was born, but they both came back in their final moments. And even though I can't ever feel them physically, I can feel their spirits following me as I face the reality that I have been hiding from ever since I was born.

The Mark burns, reminding me of the stakes.

_"While no one knows where you will go to, you must focus on survival. Everyone has their enemies here, but these Traitors aren't yours; the ones who put you here are your enemy. Don't fall into this trap."_ Fi's voice combines itself with my father's and I almost struggle to pick out what I need to. As the ring of Traitors that rush for the centre finally meet, I don't run for the centre at any point, knowing that if I am going to survive for long enough for Zelda, then I can't be a part of that bloodbath.

Those who are confident enough will, using their bare hands to murder because none of us have any weapons yet.

But that doesn't matter to them, they only want to kill as many as possible before they win or go down with their teeth in another's throat.

As I race around the edge of the circle, I try my hardest to find an Exile uniform through the shine of Gerudo jewellery and Goron metal bracelets. The Zora folk and others from the East have fled, the pacifist stereotype proceeding them. I don't see Saria or any others from the South, most likely them running to the trees like the ones that they have been raised in. In a split second, I think back to Colin and Ordon, and then to the rest of my friends too, the ones who protected me even after I had lied to them.

But I don't have them to protect me anymore; I never did. They don't want to be named in the same sentence that I am, leaving me all alone; again. _But maybe I'm not completely alone_, a tiny voice at the back of my mind whispers strangely fervently. _You promised to see her soon, remember?_

Since the Zora folk, and probably most others from that region too, will have gone to the waters, the Gorons heading towards the ginormous mountain, that leaves those from the Desert fighting in the central plain and those from the South heading towards the thick treeline. And while I can't catch the other Sorceress, I see Cia right in the centre of the bloodbath, slaughtering whoever she can and allowing the blood to stain her revealing garments. Some of the fighters in the middle begin to disperse, and I have to flee quickly.

As I knock away a Gerudo before she can hit me, thankfully knocking her semiconscious, I notice a dark blue blur pass the threshold of thin trees blocking most of the river from view where most from the South have ran. I immediately awaken my Element, hand glowing golden as I race away from the ring.

My hope rises deep inside of me, eyes constantly following her.

But it dies when I am knocked over from behind.

The side of my head hits the hard ground first, stunning me for a moment and leaving me completely vulnerable. I flip my body over, instinctively bringing my arm up for protection and meeting a person's fist as it rains down. My mind races, begging that I am fighting the Gerudo that I had stunned before so that I can hopefully overpower her, but shadows mask their complexion perfectly. The fist recoils from my sudden defence and rears back, and I notice the face of a man that I have only really seen when he has made a remark through a serious moment.

Groose of the South.

His eyes shine with anger, clouded with a desperate desire to return home that has been crushed, leaving him only wanting to kill. As his hand strains itself into a fist and begins its descend onto me again, another shadow enters the picture shouting, "_Voco_!" and sending a fiery punch towards my assailant. It knocks Groose numerous metres away from me in a smoldering, slightly flaming mess. My stomach drops, body immediately ready to attack the person who sent Groose flying, however the sky reveals a far more familiar figure instead; not a foe, I hope.

"Darmani?"

"No time, kid." He chastises, large hand dragging me to my feet as we both search around for any other attackers, though those who aren't running are battling each other and have no time for us; but I still stand on guard. Our Elements still surround us both, though wisps of each seem to join together at certain points, Light dancing across his arms and his Fire warming me up inside. His face is rugged with anger, fear, and lingering regrets, the final one he channels into me. "Go. Find your weapon and live, goro. I may not be able to help you again."

I open my mouth to tell him not to give up, to ask him what he will do now, to join me for Farore's sake. And yet, both time and reality get the better of me and he is shoving me away and whirling back around toward the bloodbath, Element swirling around his entire body. Something inside of me wants to fight alongside him: my natural instinct, but something else propels me away: the faces of those who need me.

Although, as I start towards the treeline in the direction of where Sheik ran, I can't help but thank the Four for not being a major target at the beginning.

I resist the near overwhelming urge to glance over my shoulder and make sure that Darmani is fine, but I can't think like that. The only reason that I _do_ look over my shoulder is to make sure that no one else is pursuing me or Groose hasn't risen in order to come after me. I check the bloodbath, seeing more Gerudo attempting to pick off those running towards the mountain before they can find their weapons, the Gorons wildly resisting them.

I want to fight, and I know that I will have to soon, but now I have other priorities.

My eyes, as well as searching around the immediate vicinity for danger, dart across the uneven terrain too, assuring me that I do not end up falling over and ruining my chances of survival immediately as well as trying to figure out which sources of food to trust. Such an arid environment will lack suitability for most plants, the mountain providing some but taking days to trek up and could kill you before you get there, and the sea... I don't know how much I can trust it.

I think to the river. Growing up on Outset, it was hard not to pick up the skills of fishing even if I was terrible at it, and so the river will be the most helpful, plentiful, and cleanest source of food and water to use. And yet it will also be the most dangerous because most other Traitors no matter what their experience will use the river at some point, and whether you use it for food or for direction around the plain, you are constantly in danger.

But as I reach the treeline, I finally give in to my selfishness and slow into a halt, turning around and endangering myself as I watch Darmani fight for his life against the Gerudo, his Brothers joining him and fighting for territory. He catches my eye at some point, but I am already back behind the trees, and he believes that he has seen nothing. However long I stand there for, I finally shake my head and retreat, knowing that I should be thankful that I was saved instead of dead and unable to protect Zelda.

As the noise of battle recedes, my mind and body shift into a deeper stage of the basic instinct to survive. Despite the environment, the trees seem to have been altered so that they can flourish no matter where they have been planted, giving me more protection from other Traitors. The ground beneath me, however, doesn't mask my footsteps well, so I break into a run so that I am lighter against the ground and can hopefully catch up to Zelda quicker.

I desire to whisper her name, both of them, but I know deep down that it is the last thing that I need is to attract attention to myself even if few have come this way. Although I am desperate to see her and reassure myself that no one went after her whilst I was held back too. But the further away that I move from the central plain, the more I think and lose hope on my current plan of attack; or lack of attack. When I find her, _if_ I find her, then how will I hope to be of use to her at all without a weapon or anything to help us survive?

I have no means of catching food proficiently, nor do I have anything to prepare any game caught, leaving me and her both vulnerable to attack and/or death caused by nature alone.

And besides, Zelda can keep herself together far better than I could alongside her right now. She has stayed under the radar for the past few years, stood in danger with another Bearer for two years without being caught, only being bought here because she gave herself up, coped with the death of her entire family, raised a resistance, and is probably more skilled with numerous weapons than any of the highest soldiers in the Army.

Then there's me, who barely stayed under the radar for a few years, was bought here because I was caught and may have killed my only "friends" in the process, "coped" with the death of my parents and has lost all ties with my only family left, now the greatest burden to this entire resistance, and only knows how to use modern weapons; never holding a sword until the day that I had met Shade.

I can't be fretting over her, not now.

I swallow thickly and increase the potency of my Element, the warm sensation coursing from the left side of my body into my right and filling me with Light. Condensing the Element into just my left hand, I begin the process of searching for what I need first: my weapon. The Light instantly starts leading me north-west of the direction that I had been searching for Zelda in, tearing me away from my previous concerns and directing me towards my newer concerns.

Staying alive.

I see the river snaking through the trees more constantly before long, however my Element directs me into down another route instead. Being wary of my surroundings, my eyes constantly watch the trees or the ground in case any animal or Traitor leave any tracks or markings behind; even if they are smarter than that. Sometimes, as I grow more used to my surroundings, I can hear the sounds of footsteps or the movement of weapons, instantaneously veering in another direction.

Keeping my feet over rocks so that I do not leave tracks of my own, I think about Aryll. While I try my hardest to look back on the better times, even if there were only few, mind mind can only see the present and nothing more. The last time that I was running for my life in such a way was when I had to travel from the North to the South to find her after fleeing the Army during a mission. Even if it was all in vain in the end and I can't return to her, I wonder if she ever will forgive me for what I did.

She'd only forgive me on the day that the Four came down onto this land.

Shaking my head, I shudder as I move on, hoping that I can feel the weight of a weapon, or even just supplies, against me soon. I glance skyward, trying without avail to see through the treetops and find where the sun is at; maybe even attain a view of anything else in the sky that could mark a way point for me. As I think, however, I get an idea. Chewing at my lip, I stand still for a moment, straining my ears to hear anything other than the muffled sounds of nature, hoping that no one is about to surround me.

_Everyone will be running or hunting... and it's better to hunt at night, and it's far from that. I have time..._

I search for a tree with enough knots to use in order to climb it, not taking too long to do so. Scanning the terrain one last time, I exhale softly and begin the ascent up the thick tree. I'm not all that used to climbing trees, given how and where I grew up, but it isn't that difficult. To me, I realise, it's almost like a puzzle; figuring out what body part goes where and follow it through. And since the tree isn't that large either, it is even easier.

I hoist myself onto the highest and sturdiest branch there is and plant myself strongly against it as a sudden burst of wind hits me. Even if the tree is rather small, I can see almost everything from here. To my left stands the dominant volcano, straight ahead the jagged cliffs that I had faced away from in the beginning. The sea still churns on, dark murky substance slamming into the sharp cliffs and sending dark foam over the edges of it, but there seems to be good cave systems to hide in.

What else may hide in them, though, is unknown.

The sun has slipped over its zenith now, leaving me with a few hours of daylight remaining to find my weapon, whatever it may be, and get used to it before the sun sets and the Traitors begin the hunt for victims. I ask myself where Zelda will be, but I have no way of knowing until she leaves something behind for me, but she won't even think about it. She probably knows how to survive better than any of us here, and must be on par with the Gerudo or better.

"I'm coming for you." I whisper into the warm air. "I won't let them win..."

I begin my descent, checking everywhere as I go, and I start to feel a little less skeptical about everything.

Then something snaps.

At first, I think that it is one of the branches beneath me and so instantly brace myself for an inelegant fall that will injure and weaken me for a while for any Traitors to use to their own advantage. However when I don't fall, my heart lifts slightly and my eyes shift through the trees, pushing my body against the trunk in case assailants merge at the base of the tree and don't yet know that I am here. I hold my hand up, signalling the my weapon is near by, but if I can't move...

Yet none of that happens. A winged spirit bobs in front of my face, glowing tenderly. I leap back, clawing at the trunk for defence, although it merely flies away and back into the treetops. I stare, stunned and bewildered by the sight, especially when the spirit highlights a tiny figure between the leaves. She calls off her Element, the spirit fading from existence, sunlight lighting up parts of her face.

Saria of the South.

I'm honestly surprised at how many people I have seen and not been inclined to attack.

_ "The soldier never left me."_ I pray that it never will.

Saria smiles at me, but I can see the pity that I always hate to see. She shifts her weight across the thick branch beneath her and delicately pulls her bow, a weapon that she found extremely fast,and locks and arrow into place, and aims it straight at me.

My stomach drops for a moment, but I shouldn't be surprised. Whether she liked me at all in the first place, she knows when she has to let everything go. And besides, Saria grew up in the South where the trees were constantly around her, therefore her skills in the trees are going to overpower me if I try and run or defend myself in any way. I suppose that Darmani is gone too, given that she can't kill anyone else without her "partner" being dead first. I would mourn, but I am too stunned to right now.

We all talked about who we would see after this. He gets to see his tribal Brothers and Sisters, and I can see almost my entire family...

_But what about—_

She releases the bowstring before I can even think about Zelda, barely noticing that she has altered her trajectory ever so slight before it is too late. The arrow flies past my ear, just missing it, and I am still staring at her in shock when I hear the sound of impact emanating from behind me. In reaction, another arrow shoots back in Saria's direction, bouncing off a green shield that she creates as whatever she hit flees. I whirl around, watching as a white Gerudo uniform descends down the trunk and away in a matter of seconds. I realise many things at once.

Darmani is alive.

Saria didn't want to kill me, more so protect me.

I am alive.

As I grow used to these facts, my Element flares, and my gaze flicks down to it. It shines brightly, indicating that my weapon is near by. Even if I have no idea what it will be, the thought of still not having something other than my weapon to fight with is more than concerning. With that one Gerudo scout, most if not all of the Gerudo have weapons, meaning that they are very dangerous now, and Saria also has a weapon, meaning that I ca't be the last one to find my weapon if I want a fighting chance here.

When I glance back up at Saria, however, she is gone like a breath on the breeze. Knowing that I need to find my weapon before sundown, I narrow my eyes and scan the trees before descending, checking for any other Traitors. I trust in the power of my Element and race off into the distance.

I'm not quite sure how many hours pass by as I shift between the trees, slowing my pace in order to take in more of the terrain but still keep pushing myself as far away from the middle as I physically can. Every now and again, as the sun starts to descend into the murky abyss around the horizon, shadows flutter about, and I stop for as long as I can until I can vaguely convince myself that what I saw was either not real or not.

_"Run, run, run away. Buy yourself another day."_

It is the same voice, her voice, from my dream that begins whispering out to me, and I hastily pick up my pace, heart pounding. I know that my dream has not miraculously "come to life," I find myself acting the same, desperately running onward. My Element commands me too, altering my direction as I filter between the bout of trees. As the voice merges with another and grows louder, something appears in the distance.

"A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear, so low only you can hear..."

A wall of churning fog crawls forth from the far distance, and I skid into a stop mere metres before it cautiously. I eye it warily, questioning its existence and what it holds within it. It's thick and clouded so I can't see through it, but I can feel something at the back of my mind. Whether it be the Light within me or the basic instinct that I have I don't know, but it's telling me that I can touch it, that I _should_ and nothing bad will come from it. I don't know whether to trust whatever it is, but sooner or later I am left with no choice.

I raise my hand towards the veil of mist, then simultaneously feel the uncomfortable sensation of weightlessness as a world of light washes over me. And while I can't seem to move, it becomes a burden when pain explodes throughout me and I can't do a thing about it. However long it lasts for I don't know of, and I barely register it ending before my vision clears.

I no longer stand on the red earth, but in some form of grove, one where no dusty clouds shroud the sun, instead leaving the light to effortlessly prevail. Broken grey walls surround me on three of four sides, the emptiness behind me cluttered with thriving trees and nature that I cannot even begin to describe the beauty of. It's almost like a shrine, one that has been abolished for many years but stands still.

As birds take their places at my feet, I can't seem to forget the fact that I am not in a place of tranquility. I swallow thickly, begging to know why this delusion does not connect to that of where I was before, and why the sun can shine so brightly in a place that couldn't be any darker. Small creatures clamber up the wall, mocking the fact that I can't hunt yet, broken rocks jolting out of the forest floor as if wrenched from its original place. I brush my hands across the vines as their fingers claw against the walls, winged spirits bouncing around without a care in the world.

For a moment, a small smile tugs at my lips for an unknown reason, and everything feels a little familiar.

But then that moment is gone, and I know why.

In the centre of the grove is a pedestal, beneath that a rucksack of whatever has been left inside. Text from the Ancients has been carved into the stone, however most has been lost to time. The purple-hilted blade lodged into the pedestal has not been damaged by time, though, looking as if it has been put there hours before now. The familiarity that I felt with this place spikes tenfold with the sight before my eyes, and I struggle to look away.

But it's just a weapon, nothing more than a replica.

I hold my hand up, the Mark glistening in the sunlight. "This is your fault." I growl, clenching my hand into a tight fist. "Stop reacting to a replica of something that is from a damned book!"

"I strongly believe that what you are saying is incorrect, for the blade before you is real." The almost ethereal voice twinkles about the grove, snapping my brain into alertness. I search around for anything whatsoever, but my mind keeps nagging me to see what is right in front of me. I ignore it at first, blaming the ark for the curiosity of the sword, but then I start to run out of options of where the voice came from.

I finally glance down at the blade, but someone is sitting there.

I hold my ground, determined to assure myself that this person is not above me in any way. The person... I think, sits at a right angle to me, facing to the side with their legs tucked underneath them. Actually, they don't seem human at all, wings replacing arms and are wrapped around the blade, knees resting against the pedestal. Although their body is faded, purple metallic "skin" shining in the sunlight, I can see them perfectly. Their head is bowed, as if in prayer.

But then they raise my head, and I say before I realise it, "Fi?" only to realise that this figure looks nothing like her. "Wait... that isn't right."

"Another matter which you are incorrect on, Chosen. While you are certainly confused, may I proceed with clarification?" Baffled, I say nothing, however she simply carries on nonetheless. "My personal designation from my Creator is Fi, and I am the spirit that resides within the blade before you, for I was born to protect it and aid the Chosen whenever necessary." At the back of my mind, I start hearing things as she speaks, whispers from a time long forgot.

_"His consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword... and is now sealed away."_

_"It is saying... that you are at full power. Strike him down! Now!"_

_"It's sacred power gave back your true form... huh. Interesting..."_

I drive them back. "You, from what your Mark relays to me, have come into contact with another bearing the same name, am I not correct?" I nod, and she raises her head, revealing stunning blue voids that I nearly lose myself in; they are familiar. She carefully unravels her arms from around the sword. "This blade, the Master Sword, is not fake. This I am certain of. It has been here for many millennium, welcoming Chosen from across the Ages. It seems that no other location was set up for you to take a weapon from. I am unsure of why this has occurred."

I shake my head. "He wants me to fulfill the role that he wants me to."

She focuses for a moment, then, " I believe that he whom you mention of has an extremely high chance of relating to the leader of the land which you originate from." She ponders, to which I silently agree to. "Very well. By this information and cognitive scan, I conjecture that this weapon will be vital to the survival of another Chosen, which will result in your death." I don't choose to answer her, mind overwhelmed by reality. "While I oppose such proposals, I concur with such outcomes. It is logically correct, but divinely not."

I ignore her cryptic words and spin around. "None of this makes sense! I'm mad!" I declare, scaring myself by the audacity of the claim. "What's the betting that I'll wake up, delirious in a ditch and surrounded by Gerudo?" I turn back around and cut off the "spirit" before she can speak herself. "I am no Chosen, no Hero, no nothing. Everyone seems to find joy in robbing me of my identity, one that I have made a purpose of hiding for so long, and that fog is sending me crazy."

"Chosen, I_—"_

"Don't call me that!" I yell, clenching my fists. "Why does everyone think that I am special?! I'm an outcast, a privation of joy, a Pawn for the Resistance to crack and break so that the Queen to cast out the opposing power. Even if I was a legendary revived, then who am I to claim a right to this sword? Why do I deserve something when I pray only for freedom that I should not have and am more tainted that most on this planet?" Fi stares at me, unblinking. "I'll show you what a illusion this all is!"

I wrap one hand around the hilt, Fi floating away as I do so, then secure the grip with my other hand, pulling without an effort to prove all of this wrong.

What I don't quite count on, however, is when the sword actually clears the pedestal, something that only a Chosen can do; only the Hero can do.

But none of this is real.

Right?

"Ah, my complete recognition is complete." Fi says, breaking through the silence as the sword falls from my hand, clattering against the worn stone. "I am in the presence of my Master, one that I shall eternally follow despite what form I may appear in." I continue to intently watch the weapon, and so she hovers before my face. "Even though I lack knowledge on general human behaviours, all Chosen that I have watched over have been shocked by what they have become a part of. It is only natural."

I say nothing whatsoever for a long time, then I whisper, "Fi?"

"Proceed, Master Link."

I don't question how she knows me. "Why does this feel... real, when it's a dream."

"Master, I am positive that this is no dream. Your Mark bought you here in order to take up the Master Sword for your future. It is no coincidence that you stand here, although this is no sub or unconscious experience."

Her words sink in.

"I knew the Mark was real properly after I saw Zelda again." I mumble, Fi listening carefully to everything that I say. "But all of this... I never expected for all to fall into place like this. I may not see myself as... him, I guess, but maybe it will help me aid the Resistance." I swallow thickly, meeting her eyes finally. "Was I always destined to die this way? Did I ever have an identity?"

"I cannot provide a scientific answer that would "ease" you, Master, however I surmise that you will remain "troubled" by any response." I pivot around and take a seat beside the pedestal, resting my arms on my knees as I stare at the blade still. Fi swerves around me, kneeling in front of me in such a way that I can see her and the Master Sword at the same time. "You all ready accepted your duty, Master. May I inquire why your aura has shifted in such a way?"

I try and force a smile. It fails. "You can even sound like the Fi I know when you want to." She says nothing, and I sigh. "I'm going to do it, all of this duty and destiny. I want to finish what was started so many years ago. I might not be able to help the Resistance as much as I want to, but if I can make sure that Zelda wins..." I trail off, but push myself to finish. "I will be happy knowing that I got to see her just one more time after so long of believing that she was dead." Fi hums, whether in agreement or thought I don't know, and we fall silent for a moment.

Once that moment passes, Fi speaks up again. "There is a high probability that our time here is spent." I raise a brow at her. "The flow of time is distorted on these sacred grounds, consequently causing the rest of the world's time to flow faster than here. From my calculations, the sun set thirty-seven minutes ago outside of this grove, meaning that there is little time left for you to set up sleeping settlements for the first night in Insidiae."

I don't want to believe her, but I do.

I climb to my feet. "Will you stay here, or will you follow the sword?" At the thought of it, I finally pick up the Master Sword, holding it tightly.

"While my spirit shall forever remain in the blade, my physical form must remain here to protect these grounds for the moment when the Master Sword is returned."

Despite what I feel, I give her a firm nod. "Thank-you, Fi, for... everything, I guess." I blink, noticing the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile, only for it to disappear when I blink again. Shaking my head, the spirit raises her winged arms and creates a sphere of light, forcing it to dissipate after a few seconds into a rucksack. It floats towards me, and it follows the laws of physics when I touch it and hoist it over my shoulder. "Is this—?"

"Yes, Master." She replies. "All of the equipment in there is survival based, and increases your chances of surviving long enough to fulfill your duty by fifty-two percent." She then bows deeply to me. "I am honoured to serve the Chosen, no matter what their destiny may be. Do not allow yourself to succumb to the burden of the past, for hope is always ready to support anyone willing to look forwards instead of backwards."

I gasp when the world around me shatters completely, revealing a much darker forest around me, and I realise that the place where I collected my weapon and gear from was where time passed incredibly slowly compared to everywhere else somehow. Nonetheless, night has quickly fallen here, leaving white fingers of mist at my feet. The ground is moist against my shoes, the moon barely shining through the leaves and branches. My breath solidifies every time that I exhale, temperature dropping within a few hours.

Fi was right after all, the sun has set.

I don't have any time to lose.

Keeping low to the ground, I focus on nature and my surroundings as I think. I can't stay in the forest, not for now. The Gerudo are trying to occupy the central portion of the arena as well as the forest, meaning that they will hunt down any Traitors in that vicinity. I don't need to worry about the Zora, mainly because they will hold the ocean where I don't want to go, and many will stick to the river for a constant water supply. I'm running out of options, and the river seems to be my best bet.

But then I think about the mountain.

It would be a decent source of food, not as good as the forest, but I did survive well off of the mountain range in the North when I left the Army, meaning that I have skills with the terrain and could easily keep away from the Gorons by using the cavern systems that will most likely be there. I know that I am no match for the Gorons, but I need to put space between myself and the Gerudo before I can focus on Zelda.

As I tug my rucksack over my shoulder and glance down at my blade, I see torchlight.

I immediately push my back against the nearby tree, holding my breath and only breathing lightly so that no one can pick it up. Numerous sets of footsteps grow closer, clearly confident in their abilities if they have torches. I hold the sword against my chest, keeping it from reflecting off of the metal. I hear laughter emanating in the distance too, and assume that they have made their first kills. I strain my ears to hear them, picking up heavy Gerudo accents.

Then I remember what Shade had taught me.

Closing my eyes, I focus deeply, especially on the Mark. At first, all I see behind closed eyes is nothing but darkness, a void of blackness. However, after a few moments of deep concentration, the world pops up in a variety of colours through an enhanced version of my Mind's Eye. Among the trees, bright figures shift about, weapons extended, one with them that doesn't seem to be Gerudo.

"The Eastern folk are weak!" One of them near screeches with laughter, then imitates one of her victims. "_Oh don't kill me! I don't want to die! Oh the woe is me!_" The pack of Gerudo join in, confident that no one will dare approach their noise. One is walking off a limp, who must have been shot in the arm by Saria, but there is one aura lingering at the back of the group, poised for any oncoming attacks. The group starts to slow, I feel ever so slightly panicked as the stop right by me.

_This is not as bad as you have ever had before. When you get so scared—_

My Mind's Eye dims for a moment when the lingering person leans against the same tree that I am tense against, my breath holding entirely now. The other Gerudo take their places on the ground and set up the area for their first night here. I know that I need to go, but Shade warned me that any one with Spirit can sense others like I can with my Mind's Eye, meaning that I will be caught in seconds if I don't keep using my powers to stay under the radar.

I have to wait it out.

Why... why did I let it come to this?

But then my Mind's Eye falters when I realise who is on the other side of my tree, faltering enough to catch attention.

Zelda.

"Someone is here."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ And there you have it, the first part of Insidiae, so I hope that it met up with your expectations. The entirety of Insidiae will not take up a large portion of the story, as the aftermath of it will be much bigger, so hopefully there won't be much sadness over that. Either way, there will still be a lot put into this, a lot of the Traitors will have their moments, and then we will see if destiny takes its course or not. Please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and I'll see you for the next one.

~RandomButLoved~


	10. Ten: Alone

_**Author's Note:**_ Well this certainly took a long time to do. I have been writing this chapter for a long time but since I have vigorously planned this out as well as college starting back up again, it has been very hard to get this chapter sorted in a quick enough time. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, though do read the Author's Note that I will have posted after this, since it contains some important stuff.

_"Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy."_

~F. Scott Fitzgerald~

24

Ten: Alone

"I don't sense anyone or anything in the immediate vicinity," Zelda says hesitantly, concentrating deeply. "However I may be feeling a presence from back the way we came." In my mind's eye, she glances in my direction subtly so that her "allies" don't see her. I refortify my Mind's Eye, refusing to let it falter again in anyone else's presence. The Gerudo begin searching around the vicinity, thankfully moving away from me, blades and weapons poised for attack.

I push myself further against the tree, holding my head up and praying that I don't give myself up.

Questions flow through my mind like an uncontrollable river, and I try to figure out how Zelda has managed to get into this situation. Sheikah and Gerudo as races have always been tense according to the history books that we had before they were all destroyed, and just because these books have gone doesn't mean that the tensions have too. And yet, they have accepted her without question. The idea likes me to think that they have changed now, but anyone and everyone is a threat; and I refuse to believe this.

She had managed to talk with the group during the training, and that alone had made me question her, but this doesn't feel right at all.

"You may not, but I still do," one of the Gerudo closest to me hisses in retort. She flicks her weapon around in a circle in her hand, flaunting her skill to her peers and anyone else to dares to look on. I flex my fingers and take a hold of my own weapon, Mark humming in unison with my heart beat as I think over the idea of either using my Element to distract them (which could end up coming back on me), or attacking Gerudo (which has a higher chance of me ending up dead), but I suppose either way it is dangerous.

"What are you doing, Exile?" I snap back to attention when I hear the other Gerudo speak up, and I catch Zelda shaking her head in my Mind's Eye.

I turn my head towards my shoulder instinctively, however I close my eyes and rely only on my Mind's Eye, realising that she is facing directly at me as if not wanting me to do something. "I... I believe that I saw movement back the way we came with the same aura. I can't sense them, but it may have been them." And yet, she is still watching the tree in the corner of her eye that I stand behind, trying not to direct their attention to it.

I don't know what she can feel, maybe it is a connection between the Marks, but she knows that I here and that am going to do something. I don't want her to be caught up in the mess of alliances unless I am there to protect her, but I am determined to do anything that I can to help the both of us until the very end; then I know what I have to do. As long as she lives to finish this and bring this country back to the land of prosperity that it once was, then no one has the remember the sacrifices made.

And besides, I always knew that I was a pawn. We are all in this society.

"There they are." My stomach twists as the first Gerudo speaks, however I sag against the tree a little when they all turn away from me. In the distance, someone seems to have lit a fire, the plume of smoke streaming into the air like a beacon for the other Traitors to gravitate towards it. The group of Gerudo begin to murmur as they notice the stem of smoke, raising their weapons. Sensing that I may have a way out, I force myself to stay vigilant. "Someone this stupid doesn't deserve to live."

"I will stay here and make sure that no one tries to follow us," Zelda says without warning, so suddenly in fact that the Gerudo don't complain.

As soon as the Gerudo are a certain distance away from the both of us, Zelda snaps her head in my direction. I still refuse to move, however I can feel my Mark pulsating towards her presence, illuminating the ground beneath me softly. "I know you're there," she whispers into the darkness, taking a hesitant step forwards. Even if I can see the Gerudo far away from here, I can't trust myself to make any mistakes again. "You're high up on their hit list, Link. You need to run before they come back without a kill to show for it."

I try to carry on my vigil, but I fail.

I lean my head into the bark. "Sheik—"

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Now go before they come back, and stay safe." She pauses for a long time as I let the mind's eye drop. "I love you." I stare back out at the dark forest that opens out before me, knowing that she is right. And while I don't want to leave her like this, it's not like I can kill our way out of this.  
I will follow that damn rule as much as I can.

"Sheik?" I ask, continuing on when she says nothing. "Get away from them as soon as possible. They will start turning on everyone soon, and they will go to you first. Don't do anything stupid _please_." I suddenly realise that she will be lagging behind. "Go on, before they ask where you are?"

And, as if on cue, one of the heavily accented Gerudo calls out, "Sheikah, come on!"

"Go," we both whisper at the same time, causing me to smile for a fraction of a second. "I'll come for you... Sheik." Before I can jeopardise her safety more than our situation already has, I push myself away from the tree and run, catching one last glimpse of her fleeting form before the trees take us both into their embraces.

Less than ten minutes later, there's a scream as the Gerudo claim their victim.

* * *

The next three days are uneventful, spent crossing between terrain and surviving. Despite the context of us being here, the ability to find edible food isn't hard at all; probably just to keep us alive longer to play with. Traps that I learnt mere days ago are the most effective without a ranged weapon, and general knowledge of plant life is even better. There has been no sight of the Gerudo or Zelda either, leaving these few days in solitude filled with scenarios of what could be going on her side of the game.

I don't come into contact with any other Traitors in the first day, keeping close to the trees and hunting what small animals and other sources of food that I can. Despite everything happening, the close shave with the Gerudo has been the only contact that I have had. In the early hours of the second day, the forest line finally appears. Not that it has been the forest that we usually imagine - red earth replacing the grass and the leaves stripped from the branches - but from the edge of the forest the starting clearing is easy to see, and the large mountain immediately ahead of me.

That's where I am going next.

Water isn't my strong suit, especially compared to Zoras, and while Gorons have brute strength, I only need the mountain to hide out on for a few days, and then I can figure how else to find Zelda without catching Gerudo eyes. And after how the forest terrain was different, I will fit in better to the mountain environment. Resting for a few hours after dawn, I start towards the mountain, not knowing what I may find but going anyway.

I have enough supplies to barely last me two days, but the prospect doesn't faze me; I've lived on little food for long enough before. It looms in the distance, smoke billowing up from the summit and hanging there. Even though the sky is already red, the portion surrounding the mountain is stained with a darker colour, like the sky itself has been wounded. The sun is snuffed out from this angle, but its rays still heat up the ground and keep me warm with however many layers I have on.

I tug up my rucksack and carry on, the gritty ground shifting beneath my feet. With the constant threat of attack and low supplies, the days are left in silence and clouded with dark thoughts that never cease in leaving me. And yet, I see no one else throughout the days, no one sneaking about or readily demanding a fight. For those days, it is long and tiring, and many times more effort than it is actually worth.

The sun begins to set on the third day, and I start searching around for signs of cave systems that I can hide in for the night that are deep enough to ward away creatures of the night; both animals and Traitors. The sun caresses the sky with an array of colours, dotting the horizon with bright oranges and darkening the world the further away from the horizon you can get, deep purples and blues mixing in with the lighter colours. If I had the time, I would sit and admire it, but I admit I keep my head down until long after the sun has set.

But, only a moment after the sun has dipped beneath the horizon, I hear it.

_"A storm is loosed upon the sea, whose eye is stained with tears. A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood, the makings of the fearful's fears."_

And while it isn't _her_ voice, I am still captivated by the words for a moment so much that I momentarily forget where I am. I blink a few times, voice echoing towards me once the wind suddenly changes direction. I straighten and draw the only physical weapon that I have, igniting the Light within me and slowing my pace. At first, I know that I am losing it and grasping onto any "hope" of seeing her again.

But when the song continues even stronger, I doubt myself more and more. Especially when I turn a sharp corner up the mountain trail and watch as a figure meets their burning gaze with mine before disappearing completely in a burst of darkness.

My eyes widen in alarm, and I become more aware of the world rapidly darkening and also the temperature dropping to the point that my breath fogs around my face and the light of the dim stars and my Element are my only source of light to guide me up the path. I can feel the Mark humming to my heart beat, preparing me for the road ahead. It keeps me calm, but also alert, and I refuse to let whatever is going on get the better of me.

As the path starts to grow narrower with every step, the voice carries on.

_"Vengeance is her only ward, beware the blood red rose's thorn..."_

"Where are you?" I finally call out, hoping that there is not more than one person around. A large gust of wind slams into my side without warning, sending my body on edge as I hold my ground. "None of you are those to hide in the shadows and play coy." I slow into a stop, breath clouding around my face. The night has settled, giving me less of an advantage over whoever is following me, so I ignite my Element as there is no point in trying to hide when they know where I am. I clench my free hand, hoping that I know who I am against before determining whether to run or not.

And, after a pregnant silence, I meet my opponent.

She leaps down, bringing the reign of shadows with her as she lands softly against the mountain trail. As soon as she raises her head, I receive full confirmation. Her piercing lavender eyes fall upon me and sparkle with a deep sense of recognition, and I force myself to hold her gaze and not let my eyes wander to her revealing garments. I draw the only weapon that I have, igniting the Light within and further increasing the strength of the Master Sword. In response, she smirks greatly, lips curving up into a sly smile.

Cia.

True to her powers, her pink jewel encrusted staff glimmers in the moonlight, and she rests her hip against it as she speaks. "So," she purrs. "Destiny has finally strung us together, hmm?" I don't dare speak, merely flex my fingers around the hilt. She raises a brow, then smirks. "Prepared to fight destiny, are you?"

I think on what to say, recalling past encounters with her, then, "I am in charge of my own destiny. You, however, are not in charge of me."

She leans further against her staff, stepping ever so slightly forwards. And yet, something about her aura sets my hairs on edge and my Mark to hum with alarm. I refuse to take a step back. "I'm sure you realise now that your hand plays no part in the path of your fats."

"Whether it does or it doesn't changes nothing," I reply. "When you die isn't important. What does matter is who you have protected and helped before your time."  
Cia moves closer, and I still don't move. "Your perception of death is a mature one, but none of that matters now. One of us is going to die tonight, and it is not going to be you."

"You're lying."

"You would not believe me either way. Now," she adds before I can retaliate. "I did not come here for idle conversation. I came for my duty." I raise a suspicious brow, narrowing my eyes slightly. "I have a destiny, and I have no choice but to fulfill it."

I move to say that you do have a choice, only to remember my own fate. "What is your destiny then?" I ask skeptically.

She brings herself within inches of my face. "I have been sent by the Golden Goddesses to assure them that your fate is sealed." I move to say something, then she adds, "It is my duty as the Guardian of Time to set the gears of fate into working order. We cannot have spanners in the works of destiny." I roll my shoulders, standing my ground and holding her gaze, however choose to say nothing. "If this is what you have decided, then I have no choice but to force any mishaps back into shape." Her eye glitter with magic, and I know exactly what is coming.

I immediately leap out of the way, narrowly dodging a ball of Shadow energy that she sends in my direction.

"_Stop!_" Her sudden cry is enough to make me become more conscious of what is behind me, although it isn't what she says but how she says it. The near beg is filled with command but also a hint of desperation, and that alone stuns me entirely; she takes advantage if this.

With a burst of magic, I am thrown bodily backwards, the force of the collision along with rocks digging into my back send me down to the ground in seconds.  
The world is black for a moment, lingering Shadow magic from Cia's Element clutching onto me hard. As the haze begins to clear, I can feel her tugging at my clothes as if trying to find something. I try my hardest to use my own Element to clear the fog, but her presence and Element combined keeps me still and almost literally left in the dark.

_'Don't think of me as a madwoman,'_ her voice whispers into my mind, and I can feel something sharp dig into my exposed skin. _'I don't wish to put the Goddesses Chosen One in such pain after all you have endured, but I promise on the will of the Three that this will protect you.'_

I try and struggle, but my clouded mind is filled with various images. Three looming figures surround one tiny figure, the world awash with white around them. As the central figure begins to grow, an orb of light shines in their hands where other images begin to flicker between different events that I don't recognise, however feel somewhat familiar. Their head is lowered, so I cannot see anything, though I can feel otherworldly auras from the other three figures; as if they are God-like. But before I can see anything else, the middle figure finally raises their head.

And that figure is Cia.

In response, the Mark burns furiously as if trying to tell me that what I am seeing is actually real and not just an illusion of her magic. It all looks real, and her Element doesn't feel like it is pushing on my conscious thought; just affecting my sight and movement; so I start to believe. _"You are the Guardian of Time,"_ the three figures says, their voices sounding more like twinkles and bursts of sound rather than physical voices. _"Warden of the Ages and tasked with presiding over the Triforce and protecting it from evil that will attempt to take it for their own."_

Then I feel pain.

It starts just underneath the base of my neck, travelling down my chest and across my abdomen. My awareness is dimmed, of course, but I am capable of feeling whatever it is slide over the skin. As the weapon returns to its original spot, her voice soothes again, _'This is all to save you.'_ And yet I don't understand.

_Save me?_ I want to ask, knowing fully well that I can't actually do so. _I'm not the one who needs saving. Too many people have been doing it, but you don't need me! The one you need is surrounded by Gerudo!_

_'She will be fine,'_ the voice replies, startling me. _'You have Courage and she has Wisdom, however to protect each other you must be protected yourself.'_ Something tugs against my skin, gathering the pain I feel for a while until I can barely take it; only then does it decease. The Mark tingles with further anticipation. She then pushes something into the palm of my hand, a small, cold item that I can't understand. _'Never let this leave your sight,'_ she whispers. _'It is the only thing that can protect you from the harsh waters of natural fate. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it, as does the fate of_—_'_

Cia's voice is suddenly cut off as she releases a ragged grunt, causing her Element to momentarily slip. My vision clears a little, meaning that the pain increases, however I manage to overcome it as shock flows through me. A small figure leaps into the fray, directing themselves towards me. Before Cia can do anything, the figure knocks her numerous feet away so they can get to me easier. Cia is quick to get up, I think, however she is still too far away to be much of a concern at the moment.

And when the light of the moon shines onto the figure, I realise who it is.

Saria.

She crouches down in front of me, holding my cheek in her hand. "It's alright," she assures. "I won't let her hurt you again; or any of us." She twists her body around and raises her arm, creating a thick shield of vines that Cia's power can't reach through, grunting against the force of Shadow magic hitting her shield. As soon as she can hold its weight, she goes to help me further, but I push her hand away. She frowns down at me. "You're too heavily influenced by her Element to do it yourself, Link. I have to do it for you."

"No," I whisper in reply, knowing fully well what Cia was doing. "She wasn't trying to hurt me. There is—"

But Saria shakes her head and goes to say something, however the world slows down and Cia finally makes her reappearance.

The wall of vines that Saria created shifts as Cia's staff begins to break through, the creator of the shield reacting but not quickly enough. My whole body runs on instinct suddenly, stretching over and grabbing the Master Sword from where it lays on the ground. I bring myself onto my feet as Cia's weapon breaks through the shield and towards the two of us, yet my body doesn't act with my heart but with the Mark, driving the blade forwards and Cia does with her staff. Two people react from two strikes, and my mind is too loud for me to know who it is for a moment.

And then, without any warning, I return to reality as the Master Sword is pulled from Cia's body and she tumbles to the ground. I drop the blade suddenly, disgusted at myself for losing myself for the one moment that I shouldn't have. And despite the fact that Cia is smiling with half content and half acceptance, I still wish that I had at least figured out what Cia was trying to do and killed her while she was attacking _me_ instead of both Saria and I. It may have been in defence, however my Mark had awoken too many different images to simply be defence.

I try my hardest to catch my breath as I stare down at Cia's lifeless form, the vial that she pushed into my hand still there. Part of me wants to crush it in two and discard it for all that it's worth, but a larger part of me is screaming back, making sure that I keep it safe right until the very end; whenever that is. The latter part of my being wins over in the end, and I shove the vial into my pocket before I can think further into it. My Element, no longer susceptible to Cia's own Element, sparks back into life.

And yet, I snap back to full attention when I hear a weak cough in the near distance. My heart clenches at the sound, and I race to where it originated from, falling to my knees and scooping Saria up into my arms. Her eyes, barely slivers of green, are still as alive as the forests always will be, but her body feels too weak to keep going for much longer. The deep cut stretching across her small chest doesn't look like it can be fixed, but I am still more than willing to try. I won't let her die, not now, not here, not like this.

She doesn't notice me channeling my power into her form even when it starts to take effect on her. Her breathing hitches as she tries to fight it, though after a while, as her senses return to her a little, she musters enough energy to grab my wrist and stun me enough to cut off the Elemental energy. "Don't..." she whispers, fighting through the pain even after I try and stop her from speaking. "It's no use... I won't... I won't let you... die with me." She smiles a little too, as if she feels no pain, but I can tell that she is going through too much to bear.

"No," I swear. "I can heal you. Please Saria, I-I can't let you go like this."

With her fading strength, she releases my wrist and I follow my hand down, holding hers tightly to make sure that she knows that I am here. I try and use my Element again, but it falters every time, rendering me unable to help her. Saria smiles weakly. "You have to go... they'll come soon."

I shake my head furiously, refusing to leave her. I can feel the back of my eyes warming up. "I... I have to save you..."

She sinks further into my arms, life slipping away and I can't do anything about it. "It's too late for me now... but I get to finally see Mido again." My stomach twists, and I finally let the built up tears fall. She never deserved this; I did but she never did. Her heart, so much like Aryll's, sees the beauty in life, but also sees what is right and wrong. She stood up for her own beliefs, and now she is paying the ultimate price for it because I couldn't protect her and neither could the nature that she adores so much. "You have... a longer path... to follow."

"But so can you!" I cry, then let my shoulders slump. "I will give you a chance." She can't stop me when I force my Element energy into her fatal wound, although I can only use such a powerful surge of Light for a second before I am rendered too weak to carry on. Tears form at the edges of her eyes too, using some more of her draining strength to rest a hand on my arm.

"I-It doesn't hurt... anymore," she mumbles, and I realise what is happening. I shake her lightly, whispering her name as she watches the night sky above her. "Look up... it's beautiful..." As much as I don't want to, I do as she says and look at the world above instead of at her. From our position close to the edge of the mountain trail, the wide land dotted with trees and red soil. Through the cloak of night, stardust shines on like a gift from the Old Gods, but even that can't help us now. "I think they... chose right..."

My gut twists when I feel her weight falls further against me, and I return my gaze to her, her eyes glazed and in awe over the beautiful sky above us. I add Saria to the list of those whose eyes I have closed after death.

I force myself to wipe away the few stray tears and refuse to cry. I don't cry for Saria, but for the life that she had. She lost her family and everything that she loved, and died not from old age surrounded by new friends, but from a fatal wound in an artificial world with only me to be a witness of it. I can imagine her racing through the forests with her younger brother, yet the thought fades just as quickly. I can feel my Element flaring more than I realise, and I open my eyes when a bright light illuminates.

For a moment, everything that has happened is forgotten.

Both the Mark and Element both react to one another, sending out a column of spiraling golden light. It rises up high into the air, creating Farore's mark in the sky before morphing into the Kokiri Emerald moments later. I stare in shock, captured by the sight as I hug Saria closer to me, tiny body frail and limp. The symbol scatters, leaving behind a sea of spotted light. The night returns, cold echo of the dying wind reflecting across the land, and I stare at the part of the sky where the symbol once stood until I can't any longer.

The reaction that I stirred suddenly takes it toll on me, and a wave of nausea hits me hard. In the far distance, the lights of an air craft illuminate the horizon, and I know that I have to leave; they'll kill me otherwise.. Squeezing Saria in my arms, I force myself to rest her body against the side of the mountain, strange glowing flowers sprouting from small nooks in the path naturally leaning towards her body with the wind. And, despite everything that she had been a part of, I add Cia's name to the list of whose eyes i have closed in death.

I stroke the young girl's face, staying by her side until the air craft gets too close. Pressing my lips to the top of her head, I make sure that I don't cry as I stagger away from the once chaotic scene and back down the mountain trail, begging to the Three that the reaction between the Mark and my Element did not attract anyone to the area. My feet move quicker and quicker as I make my way down the mountain trail, Mark burning and searing my mind with thousands of images that I don't understand; places, people, and events that I haven't experienced but feel like I have in more ways than one.

And in almost every one, I see Zelda's face.

I keep running until my feet catch the wrong surface and I tumble down an incline, tumbling into a halt as my eyes find the sky. An aircraft flies overhead, two green lights sparking out and removing Cia and Saria's bodies from the arena. I watch at it leaves after a few moments, my body still reeling from the shock of the fall. I swallow thickly as the images begin to fade, the pain returning too. I push my fingers against my chest, finding blood still staining them when I see them again. Using the draining supplies of my Element, I heal what I can before I waste any more time.

And as I fall into a fitful slumber, I vaguely feel the vial in my hand; the vial of my own blood. _'It is the only thing that can protect you from the harsh waters of natural fate. Trust in fate to guide your feet._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So there we go, another chapter down. I will stress that if I carry on this story to the end, then the Insidiae will not be the rest of the story. It will only be a few more chapters and then the remaining chapters will be the aftermath and the final battle that we all expect in stories like these. Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and hopefully I shall see you in the next one.

_*Please read the Author's Note in the next chapter, only because it, as I said before, contains important information for you all!_

~RandomButLoved~


	11. Eleven: Reunited

_**Author's Note:**_ I am sorry for the wait! It may not feel like too long for me, but at the same time it probably has. The stress of exams is finally over and even though I am returning to college on Tuesday, it will be far more relaxed and I am now determined to get through a lot of these three stories so that I can progress my new story that I have put up on my profile: _Gilded Age_. Please check that and see what you think; it would mean a lot!

_**Reviews:**_ **Guest:** Thank you so much! It means so much to me! :)

_"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back."_

~Chuck Bass~

24

Eleven: Reunited

I don't wake once, from what I recall, or sleep restlessly after falling down part of the mountain, and when I finally do wake I am greeted with a single beam of sunlight that has managed to make its way through the trees. My body aches with movement as I blink my eyes open, general numbness slowly fading away as I readjust myself back into reality though the single beam of light pierces my eyes; forcing me to wake up quicker.

The soil is cool against my body, the volcanic dirt shining with minerals due to the light spray of dew on the floor. I am no longer on the mountain trail, or even on any trail at all for that matter, as it seems that I fell down part of the mountain and into the more forest filled parts – so I may not be at its nadir, but I am close. The thin trees still manage to block out the sun and create a familiar aroma of the forest that calms me while I collect myself. My eyes find the tears in my tunic, spaced apart in such a way that the material stays together, even if I find that my Elemental burst may have been the reason for the cuts to my skin below are partially healed.

But then my fingers brush against the vial in my pocket, the memories flooding back instantaneously. _"Your perception of death is a mature one, but none of that matters now. One of us is going to die tonight, and it is not going to be you."_ I shudder at the thoughts, Saria's painless complexion haunting my subconscious while I rise unsteadily to my feet. Tugging the vial from my pocket, a part of me wants to crush it now and move onward so I can find Zelda before anyone else can stand in my way, but another part clings to what Cia told me and that it will help in the future.

_How?_

I shake my head, trying my hardest to clear all thoughts as I merely shove it back in my pocket as a decision to make at a later point. Securing my weapon and few provisions, I clamber up the most stable tree that I can find. Being careful to stay hidden, I hold myself against the slightly feeble branches and cast my gaze out to the arena. The sun has almost reached its zenith, and the forest where I have spent most of my days is closer to me than the other, emptier, side of the arena.

I breathe a quiet sigh of relief at the sight, sliding back down the trunk before something can ruin it.

From here, I simply allow myself to walk as far away as I can from the mountain, determined to move but feeling too empty and isolated to map out a proper route. The sun is soon shrouded by the dusty clouds above, and I find myself always on edge as I wait for Cia to return or another assailant to attack at any moment. Thankfully, whether it be due to the lack of Traitors now or the Goddesses finally looking down well on me, I don't run into anyone else and manage to find other provisions in the day and by nightfall, I am miles away from the mountain.

I nestle myself down in a nearby cave for the night, using my still weak Element to shield myself. The cave isn't large in any sense of the word, but it is dark enough to conceal me from sight. I am still tired enough to fall asleep rather quickly, forcing me to rest rather than take any watches. Even though I hate the idea of it, especially after being unconscious for however long, my body is still trying to cope with losing so much Light at once and needs to replenish its supplies as much as I can't stand it. I rest without waking once, only now my dreams returning with a vengeance.

~*O*~

_The scorched red earth of the arena spirals out around me, but the atmosphere is different. I can feel the blood on my hands from people that I have killed, which can only mean one of two things: I am either suffering for killing another before killing my partner, or she is long since dead and I must carry on without her. Both cause me different types of pain, the former physical and the latter emotion, though either way the force of the pain keeps me nailed to the barren ground. I struggle against whatever holds me, desperate to fight my way free and carry on._

_My body soon gives up, too weary to do much in such a position. The sun beats down on my form relentlessly, yet even the sun feels harsh when I usually take comfort from its light. Clouds darken in the distance, an oncoming storm imminent and looming like claws poised over their prey; desperate to claim it when it is least expecting the attack. The Master Sword, now dull and powerless, rests against my limp fingers, begging to be used even if it somehow understands that the end is here._

_But then the song commences._

_"Run, run, run away. Buy yourself another day," a trio of voices chant softly from somewhere I can't see. One of those voices, young and filled with courage, somehow manages to reach my ears the loudest, like they are attempting without avail to send me a message. "A cold wind is whispering secrets in your ear. So low only you can hear..." I remember who last sung this to me, and I would find it important if I wasn't fighting to stay awake._

_Through my fading vision, two figures appear. One is shorter than the other, and I recognise her sea blue eyes quicker than any other. Her lips twist down into a deep frown. "Why aren't you fighting for me, Big Brother? Why don't you want to win anymore? Am I nothing to you?!"_

_"No," I whisper, my voice more hoarse than I had expected. "I'm trying but... she has to win this. She can protect you... when this is done. Better than I ever could."_

_"And you think that I will be able to accept such a burden?" I glance over at the taller figure, Zelda's face covered in shadow but her voice strong and clear. "You are only my servant to aid my cause, and my friend. You should have realised that before you created such a fantasy of winning. Of course you know what to do, Link: you have to complete your duty as the Hero of this era... and my friend."_

_"I know..."_

_"And forget me in the process?" Aryll demands. "Would you rather die and leave me, or live and finally be my Big Brother__?"_

_I shake my head and try to speak, however they both kneel around me and Zelda speaks up. "Are you willing to do what is perceived as necessary? What you see as right and dutiful? Or do you want to win this and either fight yourself or lay down your weapon and protect Aryll? One leaves me to win and protect my Kingdom, the other leaves the burden to you or with your sister." She tenderly touches my cheek. "What will you do, Link? Follow your duty or your desire?"_

_"Zelda, or me?"_

_The volume of the singing increases, and the world becomes white before I can even think on my answer._

~*O*~

My dream plagues me for the early hours of the morning when I wake, thinking intensely on my heart and mind as the small shafts of dawn creep into the cave entrance and brush away the fog. I stare down at the sacred blade balanced in my hands, its shine reminding me of the meeting with Fi. _"Do not allow yourself to succumb to the burden of the past, for hope is always ready to support anyone willing to look forwards instead of backwards."_

I force myself to leave the cave before the sun fully rises, collecting up my things and heading out before any other Traitors come across the cave. Now that the shield is gone, my Element can still be replenished slowly. I take my time, staying away from the river but keeping it in my sights. My Mark burns, causing me to scratch the bandages throughout the morning even after I place it in the river to try and ease the sting.

But despite its relentlessness, it is midday when I finally find some hope.

It happens not long after I sneak away from the river with more water and extra supplies to satisfy any lingering hunger. The sky is dull and strives to block out the sun at all costs, a cool mist draping itself over the water's surface. It happens early in the morning, not long after I sneak away from the river with more water and extra supplies to satisfy any lingering hunger. The sky is dull and strives to block out the sun at all costs, a cool mist draping itself over the water's surface.

There is a rustling in the trees that forces me against the trees so that I am not seen or caught. The footsteps grow louder though more spaced apart, as if the person is injured. Despite its waning strength, I conjure up what Light I have left into my hand as I draw my only weapon, hoping to startle them enough that I can get what I can without killing them. As the footsteps make their way to my tree and down to the edge of the river, I watch as the figure kneels down to run their fingers through the water. A few drops of blood follow their form, but the sun in shining in my direction so I can only see their shadow.

Checking that the coast is clear, I creep forwards and ready myself to strike, only for the figure to pick up on my presence even though I am silent, and we both go for each other.

We both freeze, blades at one another's throats, Elements blazing as we stare into each other's eyes.

Into Sheik's eyes.

Our eyes widen in shock as we come to recognise each other, cautiously lowering our blades and dispelling our Elements. My heart leaps to my throat at the sight of her, but I can't help but whisper, "Are you still with them?" She is confused for a moment, but then her eyes flash with recollection and she slowly shakes her head. I sigh in relief, a part of me wants to demand of her why she went with the Gerudo, yet the blood stains that cling to her upper body bring the concern out. I shakily reach out to her most prominent wound on her shoulder. "How did—?"

She cuts me off, however, by holding out her own hand for me to shake. "I suppose we're partners then?" It takes me a moment for my mind to recall the memory, but when I do a tiny smile tugs at my lips and I softly accept the gesture. She breaks into a small smirk. "I could have killed you."

"Allies," I correct, then, "And we still might." We lower our weapons, causing her to wince in pain. I take her by the shoulders as she sheathes her kunais. "And, as an ally, I'm not going to leave you again."

We shift away from the river and traverse the nearby land in order to find somewhere safe for us to heal. Thankfully, it isn't more than an hour before we find a cave much like the one I found last night tucked away from the main pathway of the river. My Element flickers a little, although serves as a decent light source as we make our way in and search for anything that may be waiting for us.

After fully searching the cave, I ease her down onto the cold floor and help her ease down the sleeve of her suit. I still have most of my supplies from Fi, and am grateful that there is a roll of bandages remaining for me to use. The gash is small but rather deep, and I'm glad that it hasn't come from an arrow wound as there isn't a needle and thread for me to use; plus I would screw it up completely. I hold my hand over the injury and summon forth my Element, my head aching immediately as I put it into use.

"Stop," Sheik forces out, noting my expression and fading Light. "You don't have to... push yourself for such a small cut."

But I shake my head anyway, forcing her to look at me when she protests. "I'm fine, Sheik. You don't need to worry about me." Obviously my Element can't completely heal the wound, so I bandage it up while I can and move onto the other, more minor wounds. "What happened to you?" I whisper without thinking as my fingers brush over a cut, scenarioes flying through my mind until she chooses to clear it up for me.

"The Gerudo are going to be the most formidable in Insidiae," she clarifies softly as I pour water over the cuts. "And so I tried to stick by them and learn their tactics. But after Farore's insignia graced the sky, I knew that it was my time to sneak away and find you. But the Gerudo are more observant of their pack than I had expected... and I got these through an overnight hunt." My hands freeze in place at the idea of her being hurt and left alone simply because of me. She tenderly touches my cheek. "But now I found you. That has to count for something, right?"

I hum but say nothing, continuing to fix up the gashes where I can; an inner voice sneering whenever it can. _The first thing you do once you get her back is leave her alone in danger. And by letting her live, you'll just be doing the same again._ My Element falters for a second. _What can I do?_ I demand. _It's not like we can both survive to fight this together. It's impossible. I just... need to do what I can for her before the inevitable happens._ Sheik watches me with concern and pity, sitting up straight away once I am done.

"Now let me heal you."

"Sheik I'm—" I start, only to flinch when she presses her hand against the wound Cia inflicted upon me.

We swap positions, rather reluctantly on my part, and she leans over me. "Let me see," she orders softly, smirking when she notices my expression. "I need to see the wound. Take it how you want, but I want to help you." I smile back and remove the few layers that I have, cringing at her reaction. She timidly reaches out to the slightly bleeding scars. "Who did this to you...?"

I swallow thickly. "I was making my way up the mountain trail when Cia cut me off. We fought but her Shadow overwhelmed my Element. She..." I ignore the part about the vial. "She was going to do more, but Saria saved me. The insignia that you saw was because of my Element. I just... I just wanted her to live." I carefully avoid her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to keep her alive, I know, but she didn't have to go... like that." We lapse into silence, Sheik not allowing herself to take her time as she heals up the wound. I try and gauge what she is thinking as the bleeding becomes less profuse.

After a moment, she finally speaks up. "You don't have to feel bad," she finally says. "While you were asleep back in the dungeons, I spoke with them. She had already accepted what was to come, and I'm sure that she wouldn't blame you in the way you think."

I stare at her for a while, even long after she has finished healing what she can of the wound. In the far distance the trees rustle and the wind whistles around us, the river far away enough that we can barely hear it, but the idea of having her back is still mind boggling; especially with all of the weight that comes with it. But despite her comforts and healing, the dream from last night still heavily weighs on my mind, and after a pregnant silence I move to speak my mind.

Sheik gets there first.

"What are you thinking about?"

I glance over at her, then back to the mouth of the cave. "The future." In the corner of my eye she raises a brow, silently begging me to go on. "We all have choices to make in this world, Sheik. I know exactly what choice I must make," I laugh bitterly. "Hell, I've all ready made that decision. But then you always have a moment of doubt; a heart and mind battle, I guess."

She knows exactly what I am talking about, even if my words may be picked up on by the audience as confusing, and she immediately pulls me lightly further into the cave; hoping that there are less cameras. "You're doubting... aren't you?" I try and look away, ashamed, but she holds my head up. "If you don't want to do this, then—"

"Don't even think that," I cut in firmly. "It's not that I don't want to do it; I knew as soon as you told me that I needed to do this and have accepted that. I just... the one time that I could have proven to Aryll that I really am fighting for her, I do this instead. All I'm saying is..." I trail off, then force myself to meet her eyes. "When this is all over and all is as it should be, can you find her and explain. She probably won't listen, but I need to know that someone has told her the full truth. It's selfish, but—"

She stops my partial ramble with a smooth kiss to the crown of my head. "I am going to protect her with all that I have. But I..." I watch tears prick the edges of her eyes. "I'm so sorry for all that I have done to you and your poor sister. It's all my fault..." I gather her up as she leans into my shoulder, trying her hardest, yet failing, to cry. She sniffs loudly before whispering, "And here's me trying to comfort you."

I snort but say nothing, the words of so many weighing down on me.

_I'm sorry, Aryll. Please... please forgive me..._

* * *

The next few days are long and slow, but my spirits are slightly lifted with Sheik's presence at my side.

We hunt and gather up all of the provisions that we have. According to what Sheik found, the Gerudo turned on their partners quicker than anyone else, banding together and going on a spree of killings. When I was listening in onto their conversation on that first night, Groose of the South had been their victim. Now, after all that has occurred, it is mainly the Gerudo, Gorons, Zora, and us that remain; Traitors dying from natural causes or by the Gerudo. A part of me hopes that Darmani may be able to fight his way out here and become our ally, but knowing that Saria killed Cia, my hope soon diminishes.

"The Zora and Gorons haven't been making much movement from their respective parts recently," she explains as we hunt. "So they either have enough supplies there to outlast the rest of the time before someone comes for them, or they are both planning something. Zora and Gorons are known for being against each other due to their many differences physically and culturally, so I assume that the latter is more plausible and I am worried that we are going to be caught up in the middle of it."

"And if they do release an attack on each other?" I ask. "What then? Depending on their attack, we don't know where will be safe." She hums in agreement whilst she readies her kunais. I can tell that she is lost on ideas for now, so I continue. Above the treetops, a steady stream of smoke billows up from the mountain, and in the opposite direction the sound of waters churning twists my stomach; a thought enters my head. "We need to find high ground."

She glances over, half because the thought is obvious, half because of my tone. Sheik forces me to stop, holding my bandaged hand into the air. "What do you believe?"

But I shake my head, silently urging her to trust me. She sighs and gives in, and we bolt upstream in search of higher ground. The trees dart by us, fish and other wildlife fleeing at the sound of our movement. It seems obvious what the Gorons want, and what the Zora will do if they must retaliate, and I know that we need to be far away from it if both sides meet at the same time. We stay silent as we follow the incline in the river, veering off into a small outcropping that reveals the land to us.

"If the Gorons strike first, then we have a chance of the forest burning down and leaving us exposed, especially since we don't have enough time to leave," I explain, pointing to the mountain and surrounding area. "But if the Zora strike first, then we are high up and may be able to survive whatever attack they release from the sea. In either sense, we have places to hide but have to risk being exposed."

She chews at her lip, then, "And if we move closer to the water?"

"The water will be too dangerous!"

"And the volcano is any better?" We both stare at each other, sighing deeply as we force our fear down. I reach out for her hand, then hesitate and place it onto her shoulder. Even if she is correct in saying that she will expose herself if she wins, I still don't want the people making assumptions too early and somehow ruining it. Of course what happened in the cave won't help but confuse the audience, but I have to help her in what little time is left.

For a moment, watching the churning waters beyond the sloping cliffs transports me back to younger and better days. The sunset here shines in thick sheets over the sandy beach in my mind's eye, the joy shining in my parents' eyes as we raced down the shoreline.

Sheik brings me back to reality when she catches my arm. I glance over at her, the memories still present, but she isn't looking at me. I follow her train of gaze and realise that the amount of smoke billowing up from the mountain has multiplied in the past few minutes when I was distracted. Her eyes flick between that and the waters that have made no chance, and we know who will strike first now; and what those consequences will be.

The mountain begins to release dark smoke, and it is only seconds later that it erupts.

Sheik and I jump from the sheer deafening sound of it, my heart stopping from the sound it generates. Fire and smoke dashes into the skies above, dyeing the clouds a deep grey in seconds as lava drips over the summit. A large mushroom cloud rises into the air, its speed meaning that it laps over our location within the minutes that we both watch on in awe. I take Sheik's arm. "We have to go, now."

She nods, eyes still on the cloud for a few moments before following me. We try to stay as far away as we can from the effects of the eruption, holding ourselves close to the river as well in case anything happens.

"We have to—"

As we run, I notice a faint glint of metal between the trees, however I am too late to warn Sheik before more glints appear and our chances of running become less and less. Seven figures leap out from the trees and force us to skid into a stop, the water from the river lapping at my boots. We draw our weapons simultaneously as the figures make themselves known, golden eyes catching the midday sunlight through the leaves.

And we meet seven gleaming Gerudo weapons.

The one Gerudo that I recognise, their leader Nabooru, grins broadly; white teeth glittering.

"Found you."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So it is a super short chapter, but I hope that the next one will make up for it. It will also mark the halfway point of the story and the end of Insidiae. I am sad that it is really short, but I never wanted it to span the whole story because I must set up the final fight against Ganondorf (as is customary, of course), and I don't want to rush it. Hopefully that is enough to make up for such a short chapter, but please review and tell me what you thought of it anyway!

~RandomButLoved~


	12. Twelve: Presentiment

_**Author's Note:**_ So not too early, but not too late either. Like I said in my other stories: I am hoping to start getting these up slightly quicker so I can a) not let you guys down and b) start my new story by the end of the year. Hopefully once one of these three stories are done (which is most likely going to be Shards of Time), then I will start up Gilded Age alongside 24 and Girl of the Dream. Either way, here is the end of the Games; spoilers and whatnot; so enjoy! :)

_"Surrender to what is. Let go of what was. Have faith in what will be."_

~Sonia Ricotti~

24

Twelve: Presentiment

"You don't have to do this," Sheik warns as I step in front of her. "The Gorons and Zora are preparing to attack each other, so there is no time for—"

"Silence, Sheikah," the main Gerudo snaps, raising her weapon to us both. "You spit out calls for peace as you quiver behind a man after you betrayed our trust in such a way. There is nothing for us to do but fight our way out." I swallow thickly and draw the Master Sword, generating a few surprised, perplexed, and mainly neutral reactions. The five Gerudo, their leader at the front, make it an unfair fight immediately, and with the battle between the Gorons and the Zora preparing to commence, we are in much more trouble than this fight right now.

The five Gerudo are already in battle positions, daring us to act and go for them and be foolish. But we know better than to do that. I cast my eyes around the treeline, hoping to find something in there that could help us in any way. Other than running, then I can't think of much else that we can do. The river will lead us to the Zora, we will be shot down if we climb trees, and slaughtered if we stand here and either wait or fight them.

__"It's always hard to gather the courage necessary in some situations,"__ his gentle voice calls out.__ "____But you will find that in those moments of weakness that you have, it's always waiting there for you."__

Despite its slight comfort, it doesn't make me forget that we are running out of options.

Ash and embers begin to fall down, causing the edges of the trees and the forest floor to glow golden as the fire spreads. The river loses its brilliant shine, however its surface is further distorted by the churning waters in the far distance thanks to the Zora. "Surely coming after us wasn't the best move when you are so determined to place your vengeance on the Sheikah," I remark, generating a slight response. "There are more Zora and Gorons than us, so wouldn't it be easier to go for the majority over the minority."

"Not if one of the minority betrayed us," one Gerudo calls out.

I say nothing for a moment, then, "And once we're gone? What then? I take it you'd be willing to kill your other Sisters despite how many vows it would break?"

The Gerudo react to this, exchanging neutral glances. I catch Sheik's attention, eyeing her hand which glows with Shadow. Thankfully she seems to understand what I am getting at, and we take defensive stances to try and fake them out. Taking on a pack of Gerudo altogether is foolish, even for me, and we may not be able to outrun them but we may be able to lose some of them in the fire.

_Just keep talking... maybe they'll be distracted enough to be attacked._

I shake my head with a small smile, knowing how ridiculous it is but also knowing that we have no choice.

"Is that what you want?" Nabooru demands, catching my attention again, studying her blades with a gleaming. "Well I'm sure that we are are the foolish—" With a battle cry, Sheik unleashes a wave of Shadow in their direction. They are prepared to defend themselves with ease, however the strike of not intended for them specifically. The bout of Shadow collides with the ground and billows up from it, creating a curtain of darkness that blinds the Gerudo pack long enough for Sheik and I to exchange glances before bolting. I grab onto her hand as tightly as I can, guiding her through the trees.

"Where to now?" she asks quickly.

"Anywhere but the river," I reply with simply, speeding up. Trees fly past us in a blur, embers clinging to our sweaty skin, the collective sounds of footsteps coming ever so closer behind us. They recovered fast from the smoke screen, but only Sheik has ranged weapons and then they are only a few knives that will be useful later. In the far distance, the deep churning of the waters where the Zora dwell. The ground shudders beneath our toes with every step that we take, the Gorons and Zora prepared to do whatever it takes to carry on their feud or have at least one of their own win; their battle or the Insidiae as a whole.

Sheik takes the initiative and turns over her shoulder, flinging back a few of her own knives to try and keep the Gerudo away. The edge of the forest is nowhere in sight, and I know that we won't be able to outlast their range in weapons and endurance. I make sure that I stay near her side, although, just in case I have to protect her from projectiles whilst still being able to see the route ahead easily. Refusing to let go of her hand, we surge on and into the distance.

"Link?"

"Just keep running," I pant, ignoring her when she calls my name again. She'll be warning me that the Gerudo are coming closer to me, but I don't want to take the chance of looking behind me. "Just keep—"

"Listen!" she snaps, cutting me off instantly, and I do as she says. The earth seems to be groaning even more now, but I know for near certainty that we are not getting any closer to the waters that the Zora occupy; we're going in the opposite direction of it, if anything. And yet it seems to be growing louder and louder, screams ringing throughout the forest that must be Gerudo. I force myself to finally cast my gaze to the forest behind me, and what I see is enough for my heart to leap into my throat.

The attack from the Zora: a gigantic tidal wave heading straight towards us.

"We can't outrun it," she breathes from beside me, her voice hitching. "The Gerudo haven't got a chance, and neither do—"

I squeeze her hand. "We'll face it together. Don't let go."

I barely have time to see her smile before the wall of water hits me first.

Deep down I pray to Farore that Sheik and I will be spared despite the pain that screams in my back as the water tosses me around. I force my eyes open, but I can't do it for more than a second before the current forces them shut again. I use my Element in hopes of it being able to push me up to the surface, however I struggle to use it under such pressure. The strength of the water starts to crush my chest, depriving me of air as my body makes itself desperate to breathe.

_Please..._

Suddenly an up current throws me up to the surface, and I choke back into life.

Even though my eyes try to keep themselves shut, I force them open, water sputtering out from my nose. I cry out Sheik's name as many times as I can, but it doesn't account to much before the water drags me back down again. I curl in on myself, praying that too many trees haven't been torn from their roots as the flood destroys half of the arena. Plants and debris knocks me around, pulling me further and further down into the darkening waters.

And yet, in a single flash when I open my eyes, I see Sheik's blurry form.

Some form of hope dares to rise from within me, and I make a decision that doesn't give reason to why I have Courage. I untangle myself and attempt to keep my eyes open for a little longer and more constantly, beginning to swim over to her as the water keeps her in the same sort of area. As precious air tumbles away, I try my hardest to catch her attention.

Branches throw me around, and the current doesn't help either, but with my Element to push me back up to the Surface one final time, I dive back in with as much will and determination that I had after I fled the Army. She's no less than thirty feet below me, desperate for air and barely clinging on. I battle the waves and stretch my arm out to her, wasting bubbles of air to make a call that probably won't reach her. Trying to concentrate, I awaken my Element and use its guiding Light to catch her attention.

My heart soars when her crimson slits find mine.

I reach out to her, straining my arm until my fingers brush against hers. I pull her towards me, hoping that we can reach the top before either of us lose consciousness. The current batters us, debris crashing into our sides as we face this fight together. I squeeze her hand as tightly as I can, holding her close to try and protect her from the branches and clouds of ashes. The water becomes lighter and lighter, allowing even more hope to rise with me despite my lack of air.

Then, when my own vision begins to darken, we are both jolted downward without hesitation, colliding harshly with the red earth beneath us before everything all falls back into place. Bright lights and air slam back into my body with such might that I slide into the fetal position with ease due to the pain. Even with my eyes shut I know that the water has gone for some reason, the once dusty earth moist and sloshing around me. I stretch my arm out in search of Sheik, whose hand I lost in the end, finding her with relative ease.

Testing how much light I can take, I choke oxygen back into my body and blink open my eyes.

And into a pair of familiar golden eyes.

"Get up," Nabooru hisses, her accent thick as she presses her scimitar against my side. Her crimson hair is matted to her skin, water droplets dribbling down her tanned face. When I don't move, her eyes glint with anger. "_Get up_."

Swallowing thickly, I make my body move and struggle to stand, the weight of the water still heavy on my clothes. In the corner of my eye, I realise that I still have my weapon by divine luck or Fi's inner protection, but don't draw it; this is only finishing one way, though I won't do it until I know that I have the strength to take on a Gerudo herself.

Sheik pushes herself up also, her previous wounds still holding her back a little, tugging out her knives as the three of us study one another. The tidal wave has long since passed over now, dumping us out, potentially by the Zora themselves, and has continued onward to the mountain where the two clans will battle it out. Ash still falls despite the water, clinging to us desperately.

"The other Gerudo are dead, Nabooru," I say firmly. "The Zora are fighting the Gorons, and we are the last few remaining. No matter what happens, no matter which allies you run off to find, you aren't going to be the last person alive by the end of this day."

She snorts. "And you will be the one alive, deserter?"

"I wish," I spit back without a flinch. "But I guess that information is for me to know and for you to never find out?" She snarls and lowers herself into a battle stance, and I allow myself to do the same, the familiar feeling of a pommel in my hand throwing me off for a second. Nabooru wastes no time in leaping at me, her blade aimed straight at my throat. I catch it just in time and force her away, but she doesn't stop.

Sheik and I silently circle her, standing on opposite sides so that she gains no advantages. In the back of my mind, I know that there are extreme consequences for killing another Traitor before your own "partner" has died, but at this point the Gorons and Zora aren't looking to be winners; their feud stops them from doing that; so hopefully Sheik will have a better shot at winning once I do what has to be done.

Nabooru spins out, blades gleaming with a strange sharpness that can only come from her Spirit, something that we barely manage to dodge. "If you choose to fight, then why do you act so defensively?" Nabooru demands of us as she ducks beneath one of Sheik's swings.

Neither of us speak in reply, merely staying low and fighting on. She unleashes her Spirit out onto us, forcing us to stumble away at its bright light. By the time I blink my vision back, the Gerudo is swinging wildly at Sheik until the latter can't fully defend herself. I stumble towards them, eyes widening when Sheik cries out from a wound that I can't see. I cough from the ash and leap forwards, knocking Nabooru away and catching her side with my blade.

We fall onto the ground with me having the advantage. I go to snap some sort of remark, however my mind blanks when our eyes meet. Memories stack upon one another, my Mother, Father, Grandmother all smiling as I race Aryll down the beach and into the tide pools, play fighting over who won. My brain becomes a whirl of thoughts

When I snap back into reality, my side is bleeding and our positions have been swapped. She leans in close, Sheik still recovering in the near distance. "Spirit may not account to physical suffering, yet it can reveal so much about a person that it can hurt them more than a blade." I go to raise my weapon, although she slices the back of my wrist and kicks it away from me. "Who knew that such a quiet boy held so much regret?"

"I wonder what Spirit would say about you, then?" I ask of her. "About a President who left his people to fend or themselves? A woman left behind with hundreds, maybe even thousands, of other Sisters to defend without the guidance of their King?" Her split second shock is enough for me to shove her away and send a bout of healing magic in Sheik's direction. As I pick up the Master Sword, I shout, "Are you okay?" She calls back some form of agreement, Nabooru's strike apparently reopening one of her old injuries, however she rushes back to my side without any more hesitation.

The Gerudo rises to her feet, teeth gritted. "Cheap tricks won't get you anywhere."

I smirk. "You seem to be adamant in using them."

"Enough talk!" Nabooru snaps, darting forwards. I fumble around with the Master Sword as she strikes, and I parry her away. The Gerudo grins at me, bloody teeth sparkling in the sunlight. "Wish you were better with that hunk of metal now, huh?" she demands, smirking when I have no response for her. Shaking my head, I attempt to push her away, though she seems to have held back some of her power until now by shoving me back harder than ever before and slamming her Spirit into my chest; rendering the world white.

_"We may be apart for a little time, my little sand crab, but I'll get to see you soon."_

__"Would you rather die and leave me, or live and finally be my Big Brother__?"__

_"What will you do, Link? Follow your duty or your desire?"_

"No!" There's a cry in the distance, and the Gerudo has no chance to react before Sheik has knocked her away, and the world slams back into me. My ally manages to pin Nabooru down long enough to slash her knife across the Gerudo's chest before she retreats, letting Nabooru stand so I can rise to my feet and engage her in combat myself. I force myself to act better, pushing my limits further and further through my Element and the other skills that Shade had taught me before he disappeared too.

_"Do not be afraid of it, Chosen, for it should not be a hindrance to you." _

The memories that have been reaching me within the past day alongside the dream between Zelda and Aryll are almost enough to stop me from fighting completely, but I press onward no matter what.

I purposely block Sheik from attacking, knowing that I have to do this before she recognises what is going on. She parries my swipe with ease, so I force myself to pick up speed, determined to catch her out. As Sheik attempts to help me, and it hurts me to keep her back from this when she has proved her worth in battle, yet I know that there is nothing else that I can do. When I catch an opening, I slash at her chest and knock her down, ready to end this.

_I don't want to kill you_, I try and show to her. _But she has to live._

_"No matter what happens, you will sit in that seat and make the best Imperial Highness this Kingdom has seen."_

And, if anything, she looks accepting.

My eyes find Sheik's, and I attempt to show her my sorrow and regret behind my decision, though also my determination too. Her eyes glint with realisation as she sees what I am about to do, and what that will entail. She knows that, since the battle on the mountain has receded, we will be the last ones.

She knows exactly what I am willing to do for her.

And despite the future that she knows must happen, she can't help but scream, "_Don't do it_!"

It's too late.

Swallowing thickly, I let the Master Sword slide into the Gerudo's heart, ending her with as little suffering as I can allow. It isn't her fault that she is here, that she has to fight us. She was doing what we are all trying to do; survive; but Sheik has to secure this land before more people have to be put into her situation. Her eyes widen, then roll up as she falls still, orbs fluttering shut. I clean the blade and sheathe it, turning to Sheik with a sad smile as tears well up in her eyes.

I step closer to her and awaken my Element, noting the injuries scattered across her body.

And yet, as I reach out to heal her, it all falls into place.

My Element alights to heal Sheik's minor wounds with relative ease, still recovering from Saria's death even now, when it falters suddenly. We both cast our eyes to my hand as it seizes up suddenly. Sheik carefully unwraps the bindings around it despite what it could reveal, her grasp tightening dramatically when the Light fades and black arterial marks bubble up from my palm; working their down my wrist beneath her bandaged fingers. My arm begins to numb, sending my heart of fire with so much ferociousness that I barely have the energy to stand for a few moments before my body gives up.

Sheik catches me as I slump to the floor, but I can barely register it. Golden flames rise up from my hand and wrap their scolding fingers around my arm, leaving behind jet black marks through my veins. Whether it is Sheik crying out or me, I don't actually know, but what I _do_ know is that this is both a blessing and a curse. The latter for obvious reasons, but a blessing because now I don't have to harm myself so Sheik can win and fight onward without me. I thrash about in Sheik's arms, desperate to be free of the pain, yet it isn't enough.

I black out for some time.

Then a familiar voice is drawing me back to the light again.

My name echoes around my mind, easing me back into the world, and at first I wonder if it isn't Sheik at all, but then I remember that she can still harness her Element and is most likely using it to contact me. The world is a giant blur of bright colours, each merging into the next in a successful attempt at keeping my vision to a minimum. My eyes find Sheik's blurry face, and even with my terrible sight I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I reach up to brush them away, however she holds onto it before I can do anything.

Once my vision clears a bit more, I finally speak up.

"So... I guess it's time."

She chokes on her sob, forcing a smile out to comfort us both. "It's time."

I rub my fingers over her knuckles. "You have to... forget about me." She parts her lips, ready to protest, but she freezes when my body seizes up as another wave of fire overtakes my body. "My fight is done... it's yours now."

She tightens her hold around me, sending some of her Element through me in a weak attempt to save me from the pain. She drops her hand only to brush some hair from out of my face. "I'm going to fight for you," she resolves with a shaking voice, her grip around me tightening unintentionally. "I don't care what happens here, but I am not letting this... this _butchery_ happen to anyone else! After all that you and your poor sister have gone through... it's all my fault." Sheik holds me even tighter as she talks herself into misery, and only one thought enters my mind.

"You can't fight for me," I murmur, my voice hoarse. "Fight for... the other deaths here and the people... but not me."

"Why?" Sheik demands angrily, but the cracked tone and tear filled eyes betray any anger aimed at me.

I smile weakly. "Because that will be revenge. Your soul is... too beautiful for revenge." Despite how cheesy it sounds, she understands how sincere it is; in her eyes I can see that she will remember those words for a long time. "Just... protect Aryll. They'll be after her after I'm gone, so you have to protect her... _please_." My voice croaks out the final word, making it a lot more pleading than I had originally wanted it to. A tear drips down her face and onto mine, causing my heart to sink even more than before. "It'll be fine, Sheik..."

"I'll make sure that she understands," she replies, trying to keep away from what is really happening. "She will know the truth, just like everyone else... He may rob your life from us, but he won't take your Courage."

I smile and close my eyes.

I imagine Aryll finally being told why I had to do this; not because I wanted to leave her but so she could live in a better world; and that if I could have had it any other way then I would have. She could go outside without the fear of them taking her away, get a proper education like she always wanted, and finally live the life that she deserves. I imagine Darunia, my oldest friend, Midna, her spark never dulled, Colin, his timidness and insight always being a pleasure, Navi, her slight crush and constant attention seeking behaviour bringing a smile to my face, and Ravio, his enthusiasm a wonder to every dark day. All of them can finally find their potential in the world; not crush down by the President's fist.

All of them will find hope through their Imperial Highness, the girl I fell in love with in less than a year. The girl who I kissed under the stars not long before she disappeared. The girl whose radiance shone down when I was lost to the darkest depths and even bought Aryll out of her thick shell for a brief time. After the box of memories were burnt, I had nothing left of her, but now I have her presence to soothe me even as I give up my life for her. She never wanted this, I never wanted this, yet we have to look forward into a path of hope; one that wards away the blackness for a long time yet.

But I will never see her again.

Especially when the nightmare becomes reality sooner than expected.

As my eyes flicker open, the land doesn't come into focus as quickly as I expected. I ignore it at first, trying to find her through the blur, though when my vision only darkens I realise that I have fallen into the fate of many others who have suffered from slow acting poisoning. I raise my hand up until Sheik locks her fingers between mine, although I still can't find her through the fog. I swallow thickly, my throat dry and irritated, and I croak out, "I... I can't see you..."

A moment later, her fingers graze my cheek. "I'm right here..."

But I can barely hear her.

I shake my head; at least I think that I do. "No I... I can't _see_ you..."

Whatever reaction from her falls on blind eyes, yet her tears are still felt as they slide down onto my own cheeks. I can just about feel her brush them away, but all I can do is focus on her voice. "You don't have to see me; not now. You can see your family again, the ones that love you so dearly, and the living will hold you in our hearts. Just... just keep holding on until you can't anymore. I-I'm so sorry that you have to go..."

"Zelda," I whisper, her true name finally slipping without warning. Her eyes widen in surprise, but she says nothing. "Don't leave me... Please don't go..."

She chokes back a sob, but she sounds too far away.

"Never again, Link," she whispers, though she is fading too. "Never again."

I tighten my grip around her hand for as long as I can, the pain beginning to dull along with my senses, but all I can think of is our times together before she disappeared. Whether it was when she was ill and I stayed with her all of the time even if I became ill too and lost out on money when I couldn't get up without falling back down again, or when we all celebrated Aryll's birthday and felt like a family for the first time since our parents has died. Or when she first came to us, desperate for a place to stay, or when she promised me that I would see her in the morning.

Together or apart, my love could never fade.

Even when the blackness comes to claim me, I could never let it fade.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Whelp, let me say now that _this isn't the end of the story_. There is still another half left, and hopefully it gets a little better from here on out. Anyway, for the next couple of chapters it will solely be interludes, but hopefully they will clear some bits and bobs up before preparations are made for the end of the story. Hopefully you will stick around for that! So drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and I really hope that it doesn't feel rushed!

~RandomButLoved~


	13. Thirteen: Despondency

_**Author's Note:**_ Here we are again, and two days early too. Is it bad that I am oddly proud of that? Anyway, I have been really excited the write these next few chapters as they are now after the Games and shift into a time with more characters (new and returning), more plot, and just generally more substance. I hope you enjoy! :)

_"Grief is like the ocean. It comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, other times it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim."_

~Vicki Harrison~

24

Thirteen: Despondency

The world had been stunned to silence.

It seemed that the Goddesses had tugged time to an unprecedented halt, placing Zelda right in the center of it. Hundreds of thousands, both voluntarily watching and those reluctantly doing so, stopped their work or eating to watch on in both perplexion and deep sorrow as the two final Traitors were ripped apart. Apparently they had known each other before, some keenly picking up on what the boy had called the Sheikah whilst others were too overcome with emotion to notice.

But for Zelda, her world had come to a halt forever. The other people would move on, most likely running off to catch their high speed train or scramble around for food. Their worlds, their _lives_ would carry on as normal. But her life would never move on from that moment. Of course physical time would, and she would fight for the Resistance's cause without fail, but her heart could not. She had murdered her own friend, her _lover_. Zelda had no choice, they both knew that, but if she had just let the Games happen—

No, that would not have happened. She would give him hope in his darkest hour. He was going to die anyway, with or without her in the Games, however it would have been no different for her heart to watch his slow and painful death on the screen or right through her own eyes.

_"Never again, Link,"_ she had promised him. _"Never again."_

And his grip became tighter for a tiny second longer...

But then she watched that tiny flame of strength falter in his brilliant, but blinded, eyes. They rolled backwards, then fluttered shut; more graceful than a summer's breeze, yet more heart wrenching than any war.

As tradition in Insidiae within Medius, it was customary to celebrate the losses or victories of the bets made. Usually Medius would be in uproar over the Traitor who claimed victory with blood stained hands, eyes gleaming with ghosts from their days of hunting other Traitors. And yet this time, the world had been silenced completely. They all bored their eyes into the millions of pixels that relayed such a horrible image. Even the President, watching alone in his Office, was visibly stunned.

For them, it wasn't real.

For Zelda, she wished that it wasn't.

For the President, everything was falling into place despite the shock.

She stared at his closed lids, fingers trembling as she traced his slightly hollow face. "Link?" she dared to murmur, her body acting on its own. And she waited for him to break out into a grin, utter a sarcastic thought, and open his eyes again. She waited for his eyes to shine brighter than any camera that would be later shoved in her face. Of course she would reprimand him, but it would end in laughter. She wanted and needed him to be beside her, to tell her that it would be all right. He had told her mere minutes before, of course, but she never was able to be reassured easily. She needed that smile of his.

But it never came.

No.

No, it wasn't true. It wasn't _real_.

But it was, it really was.

She shook him once lightly, then again. She could barely hear her own voice, but the world around her was so far away that her screams of his name did not reach her own ears properly. She shouted and shook him and kept going long after her voice was hoarse, a part of her wondering why they had not been transported from the arena yet. But then again, she didn't care, despite what he tried to do before he died, his words did not sink in.

He told her that it was time, but she refused to let it be so.

He told her to forget him, but she refused.

He told her to not fight for him, but she refused.

He told her to not let revenge to get the better of her, but it was already consumed.

Though when he told her that he loved her, she could not deny her own feelings.

"E-Everything that has happened... it's all been my fault," she whispered, tugging him close and wrapping her fingers tightly around his form. She forced all of her Element into his body so quickly that blood began to drip from her nose, but she didn't care. White hot tears flooded out from her eyes in such a high intensity that it burnt her pupils, but she didn't care. Zelda pressed her head into his chest, allowing his head to fall back away from her, and she wailed, "_I'm so sorry_...!"

She clung to his neck, nails slipping into his skin and drawing no blood. His body was still warm, her tears were making it so, though it wouldn't last much longer. Denial and anger combined into a heavy mix in her stomach, churning on and on long after it became too agonising for her. She denied the past few minutes, anger flaring at everyone she knew; Impa for no reason, the President for everything, her Father for no reason, and her dead siblings for no more reason than her Father of Impa.

And yet she hated—

Her finger brushed against his neck by pure coincidence.

There was a pulse.

Zelda reared up, nearly completely certain that she was dreaming. He had to have been dead, despite how much she denied it. The poison had been in his body for long enough now, so why did her instincts put her through such torture? She forced herself to properly push her fingers against his neck, searching for something that couldn't be found.

But the pulse, whilst too weak to be healthy, was still ever so present.

Zelda, drunk on hope, realised that his Triforce piece had not split like it should have when a Chosen died. She tapped into his piece, and her tears flowed anew.

"You're still alive," she breathed so quietly that she wasn't sure she said it. "Then maybe... maybe we can still—"

A bright light surrounded the two of them, and for a moment she felt completely weightless. Then, after a long moment of sheer silence, she was dumped onto a cold flooring that she didn't recognise. She glanced around, startled and confused as she found a window revealing nothing but pure sky. She vaguely recalled that all Traitors were sent onto some form of aircraft when they returned from the arena either dead or alive, and then the dread of realisation shot through her a moment too late.

Nurses appeared far too early for Zelda to compute, although when she felt a weight lifted from her lap and arms, she burst back into life. She reached out for him without hesitation or warning as they untied the scabbard from his back, scaring the few nurses that were present. "Don't touch him!" she cried out, desperate to reclaim him. She screamed this over and over along with his sacred name, one syllable reducing her to a croaking mess as guards and other nurses leapt in to separate them.

"Please..." she whispered. "Please just..."

Someone, she wasn't entirely sure who, jabbed something into her arm and pushed her over the edge into a world of inky blackness. Her emotions faded away, and she harnessed her sharpness enough to utilise her power. She borrowed the remaining Element that she had waiting on the edges of her unconscious, using whatever she could of it to follow the consciousness of others.

Her vision soon returned to her, however she remained a ghost to those who she saw. She was back in the small foyer that she arrived in, thick iron walls only split up by iron sliding doors. Locating the nurses that stole Link from her, she bounded after them, staying as focused as she could so the connection would hold up.

She wasn't leaving him, just like she promised.

She followed the nurses that carried him, brow raising when one of them asked, "Why are we saving a—?"

"We have orders!" the other snapped, cutting off her companion. "It doesn't matter about anything else." Zelda, surprised at how little they knew, bounded on without hesitation, slipping through the slightly ajar door that they veered off into. Link was on life support within minutes, the small sterile room only containing a bed in the center and a metal chair tucked in the corner; the bulb without a shade swinging from movement of the aircraft.

Zelda could do nothing but watch the uneven, almost haphazard heart beat bleeping on the screen, his heart beating fast but not even reaching halfway up the screen.

But it was beating at least; fighting on.

Then it all flipped like a coin. The door was dragged open again, and Zelda recognised the presence long before he entered. The President did not rush in, nor was there any urgency in his eyes when he strolled into the room, however there was something in his stance that revealed some sense of doubt. And yet, neither nurse could see it in his stance, both too fearful too look at him and also too preoccupied with stabilising their temporary patient.

"Leave us," was his first words, imposing and making the terrible silence all that much harsher.

The first nurse dared to stammer, "B-But, Sir, we have orders to—"

"Now you have new orders. _Leave_," he added after a swift moment, and the nurses scurried away without hesitation. This rendered the room even thicker with tension, and even Zelda's mental visage would have held its breath if she could have done. The President loomed over the foot of the bed, his usual display of war medals and golden trinkets alike gone, leaving behind nothing but a plain black suit decorated with Gerudo stitching; also in black.

And for the first time, Zelda realised that she had never been this close to Ganondorf since the day of her Father's death. The thought almost sent the connection dead, but she remained steadfast. She would not let such things affect her, as she had time for that once she escaped herself and everyone else was free of this. And besides, the President was not her priority yet. So as she crept forth and around the side of the bed, she placed her hand over Link's right; not where the Mark was, just in case Ganondorf caught on to her presence.

He made his way to the opposite side of the bed, and for a moment she could have sworn that their eyes met. She stared at him for a long while, the two silently battle over the man between them. Ganondorf's eyes flicked down to the Mark beneath him, glinting at the presence nearby, before his golden orbs sparkled with curiosity. "Interesting..." he mused, studying the Mark complacently. "It reacts to Power, but is drawn to yet another."

If either Zelda's heart or stomach was present in the connection and not in the other room, it would have dropped back onto the arena in a second.

Then he turned directly toward her, eyes shining as he utilised his Power. "And now I know why." She stood tall despite the fear that filled her heart. He nodded in greeting, pearly white teeth revealed broadly. "Why, Your Grace, I thought when he uttered your name that it was merely the poison working away, but I suppose this world has handed me many miracles recently. Here one Mark lies, the other Vessel on the same craft, her Mark calling out to return to her body no doubt."

"Murderer," she spat. "Tyrant."

"Your precious Father was just the same, my dear," he added the title in a mocking tone, causing her connection to flinch at the memories that it bought back to her. "But I know exactly what your little Resistance want you to do. They want you to claim the place I stole from your Father, using Wisdom to help your plea against me, but there are a few flaws in your simplistic plan, hmm? For instance, how could Wisdom and a few Sheikah stand up to Power and Courage?"

Zelda shouldn't have and partially wasn't surprised when he tugged away the bandages and raised his hand above the Mark between them; she knew exactly what he was going to do. _"When you use your Element, your shard is channelled into the Element too. Whatever it takes to protect you and Courage, please use your Element as much as you can,"_ she had told Link the evening before Insidiae began. _"We cannot let it fall into the wrong hands!"_ The President's fingers curled inward as he attempted to wrench the Triforce of Courage free from its Chosen, a tiny bead of sweat dripping from his brow.

Her heart was gripped by an immense force. She knew, deep down, that Link had used his Element so much in the Games that he couldn't properly use it after Saria's parting, but she still held the doubt and dread that it still may not have been enough. And yet, if the latter did come to pass, there was nothing she could do but watch. To her surprise, the Mark was not fading. The Triforce piece was not becoming physical, it's Bearer's face laced with agony as he whimpered softly. Her heart tore in two, but still held out hope when his Element drifted out instead.

She grinned. His Element and Triforce had merged together despite the former poisoning him; they couldn't be separated and therefore not be used by the President. He couldn't gain another piece of the Ultimate Power that he desired, and a new display of underlying irritation as he ended the spell; causing Link to slump against the bed slightly, breathing more erratic than before. Farore was looking down onto her Chosen after all of the hardships that he had faced, and finally they had a chance at strengthening the Resistance enough without the need of facing Power and Courage together.

Hopefully, she begged the Goddesses, there was still a chance.

But then Ganondorf was grinning, and a wave a dread filled her.

He called for a nurse, staring at Zelda all the while as the nurse stood beside where Zelda's connection stood. His eyes flicked between the two women. "I have tried to connect with him to bring him back, but he is far too gone; one of the other nurses confirmed this for me," he clarified, causing Zelda to lean in with intrigue. "There is nothing we can do for the Sheikah. I shall try again tonight, but we will have to turn of the machine."

Her gut twisted. The nurse's brow rose, ready to ask why this could be if he hadn't already lied about another nurse, then, "I am sure that there is another way..."

"As I said, my Gerudo routes have helped me tap into the boy's consciousness, but he is too far gone. Our antidotes do not work, our medicines cannot heal him." He faked a sorrowful sigh. "Let him die." He motioned for the nurse to leave, and as soon as he was alone again he turned his head slowly to the once Sheikah, chuckling. "Did you honestly believe that I bet everything on being able to take Courage now?"

She said nothing, because she honestly believed that it was true.

"I installed the Elements into this; it was all inevitable. Oh my dear, sweet Zelda," he added in a softer tone, reading her face like a book. "Every time you allow your emotional attachment to the boy grow and grow, and every time it is you who slides the knife through his body. You did this, and have done ever since the Great War in the beginning. Surely by now you must have learnt?"

"You won't let him die," she forced out, attempting to show strength where Ganondorf only saw weakness.

He smirked knowingly. "Once a Bearer dies, their piece splits and is scattered across Hyrule. And since you will be swamped with press, neither you nor your little Resistance will be able to find them before I do." His smile became wider, something Zelda thought impossible. "The Goddesses won't make this quest easy for me, but I will beat this." He leaned in close, holding up Link's Mark. "Let him die, Hylia. Just let him die and end this cycle of suffering that you began."

She couldn't. She wouldn't. She _would_ save him

But his words kept spinning around her.

_"Let him die."_

_"Let him die."_

_"Let him die."_

_"End this cycle of suffering that you began."_

Her mental form screamed, and the last thing she witnessed was the President's insane laughter and her love's hand flopping onto his stomach limply before the connection was lost.

~*O*~

_She drifted around in the darkness of her unconscious for a long time; the exact figure she wasn't sure of. Ganondorf's final words spiralled back into her drug induced sleep, and she constantly prayed that the time for everything to fall into place for him would be at hand. Her thoughts drifted from images of her childhood, to her final moments with Link, to mere blackness that stretched far into the void. If she could have curled up into a ball and sobbed, then she was certain that she would have._

_Then, after however long of hopelessness, some optimism dared to spark within her._

_Someone reached out to her, seemingly from a distance, and was desperate to communicate with her. At first she was terrified that the President had come back for more, or it was one of the nurses ready to lie to her and explain that Ganondorf had "tried' to save her love but it was no use. Another part of her weakly protested and believed that it could have been Link himself, attempting to find her before all was lost._

_It was none of them._

_She welcomed the person with a fear that she had grown used to, however when she turned to face the truth, she found a familiar form. "Impa!" she cried, racing towards the true Sheikah and embracing her tightly. Of course the connection was not physical, but it still meant the world to Zelda. She was still donned in her crisp Sheikah uniform, deep blue material lined with the golden Eye of Truth and orange feathers. They hugged tightly, sinking onto their knees as Impa stroked back her charge's hair._

_"Shh, my Zelda, it will all be alright," she whispered._

_She sobbed loudly. "But we have no hope. Ganondorf is letting Courage split and will get thm before we do, the Resistance is too small to fight the rest of Hyrule, and... and he's going to die... Impa, I keep letting him die for me..." Her cries became louder, similar to when she first heard of his enrollment into Insidiae, but now she had lost even more. She had found him again, stayed together and pushed through the hardships, and then she lost him again; because of her failing plans._

_She would always fail. He would always suffer._

_Was it right of her to search for him again?_

_No... it was right... she just had to convince herself of that._

_Impa held Zelda at arm's length. "It is your duty to the Goddesses and your people that began this; he knew this and had accepted his fate long before he knew who you really were." The elder Sheikah sighed. "And besides, the President has acted tactically and has gained the upper hand, but it does not mean that we cannot do the same either."_

_Zelda's shoulders slumped. "Impa, what can we possibly do?"_

_"We carry on with the original plan," she explained straight away. "I will return Wisdom back to its rightful heir, and you shall reveal yourself to the people. You will flee to our safe place, and then our new plan will fall into place." She paused, waiting for Zelda to process it all before continuing. "Fi, your assitant before the Games, is another Chosen and came to me not long after Insidiae began. She told me that she foresaw this event and was told by the Goddesses of what I had to do."_

_"What?" Zelda whispered. "But why didn't she tell us?"_

_"She didn't know at the time," Impa said before continuing. "During Insidiae, you saw the wound inflicted by Cia on Link's chest, did you not?" Zelda nodded numbly. "Well as unstable as she was, she gave him a vial of his blood, something that he was too confused to show you, from what I observed. However, there is a shrine to Farore near Skyloft, and taking him there with the vial will complete Fi's will from the Old Gods."_

_Zelda dared to be hopeful, but it died just as quickly. "But if he loses the life support, then he won't survive the journey."_

_But Impa shook her head. "The poison has to register that the life support that blocks its advance is gone before carrying on, and that can take time. I have the power to teleport over long distances, and then in his last minutes then the spell I can cast will save him before he passes on." She rubbed her shoulder gently. "We still have hope. After that, we will all meet up and we can work from there. But, Zelda, this means that I cannot wait and teleport you to safety."_

_"That's okay," she said. "I knew it would be so. Just please... do everything you can to save him."_

_Impa nodded firmly. "I will as long as you get to safety. Don't let yourself be pulled in by your people. Get to safety, Zelda. Don't you dare stop running until you hit those mountains. My people will protect you. Once your people have seen that there is still hope in this world, then you must find safety. We will all meet again before the end, and we shall hopefully have another with us too."_

_"Thank you, Impa," Zelda whispered, embracing her guardian again. "Thank you for everything..."_

_"You're welcome, my dear... thank you for bringing hope back to us."_

_And the connection faded._

~*O*~

As soon as Zelda awoke, her bruises and scars had been covered over with make up, and she was swept off her feet by numerous people as they prepared her for the main event that would change everything for her: her "victory" interview. It was a custom in Insidiae to wipe all crimes from the one who won, altering their title from Traitor to Victor, and for Zelda she was no different; even if she had committed no crime in the first place. _Unless you count killing the man you love_, her mind sneered, but she ignored it; already knowing how true it was.

Then she felt the warm and familiar feeling in her hand, both grateful and terrified to have such a power restored to her.

It meant that the Resistance still had a chance, but she was in danger.

_Nayru guide me..._

She hadn't been asleep for long, according to a woman removing the redness from her pale cheeks, but as soon as someone tried to make conversation about the Games or anything related they were shut down. _"Remember what she saw,"_ one snapped. _"We don't want to bring it up again like they will tonight."_ Zelda would smiled if she could, but her gratitude echoed off of her effortlessly. It was a clear stereotype that Medius citizens only cared for themselves or the newest gossip in the tabloids. She tried to ignore them, remembering that Link lived there with his family for some time and was still just as kind, however she found that there were a pocket of denizens who were extremely kind. Obviously these stylists were just protecting her, but at that point she needed that.

After all, she could still hear the heart monitor in her head, or his raspy words.

Or his cool fingers in her hands.

She was silent for the entire session, only speaking when she quietly thanked the stylists. She was pulled away by an assistant of sorts, her dark green dress swaying back and forth with her hip movements as she wad hurried along; but the colour only made her more mournful. Apparently it had been picked out specifically, and she knew exactly who by and why. The assistant talked her ear off over what the events would be; the interview, then a speech from the President, then a whole list of gatherings that she didn't care for.

Not only would she not be present for them, but she could only pray that she could look at her dress without sobbing anew, desperate to be without the stylists again.

It wasn't much longer before she stood in the wings of the stage that she had stood on probably no more than a week prior, the assistant still going on. Ghirahim, the same interviewer as last time, warms up the crowd with hearty laughter and jokes that all found funny but Zelda. He joked about trivial things, things that only those with money flowing from their ears would understand, and then about some of the Traitors that did not make it.

It made her livid, and yet she couldn't show it.

She heard her name at some point, but she was so far from her body that she wasn't sure until she was lightly pushed by the assistant. Blinding lights scorched her eyes, the booming audience falling on near deaf ears, and at some point she felt a hand guiding her into the hard chair. It took minutes to calm the audience down, and then even longer for her interviewer to compose himself. She waited patiently, refusing to show her nervousness by lightly fingering her necklace.

"So," he began as a hush silence fell over the room. "As you can see the audience were shocked and amazed to have a Sheikah win Insidiae, especially one we know so little about. How does it feel to be a Victor?"

It took her a moment to ponder, more so to return to reality and not let the fact that she was there hit her. "A part of me is happy to be alive. I mean, who wouldn't after what we faced in there?" A couple of chuckles radiated out from the audience. She met the interviewer's eyes, praying that her next phase would portray her in the right way. Zelda had to be the grieving woman, which she still was, but couldn't show the hope in her eyes that Impa was saving his life at this moment. "But now that I have had time to reflect, I feel a gigantic hole in my heart. I will carry on with my life, but knowing that the Games ended in such a way will never leave me. I only won because of a sacrifice; nothing more, nothing less."

The crowd was silent, eager to listen to everything that she said. Ghirahim took her through the Games themselves step by step, asking about her intentions with staying by the Gerudo and every moment after. She explained it all with as much confidence as she could muster, readying herself for the barrage of questions that would come later. Images and silent videos played in the background, prompting reactions from the audience when necessary.

And when it was time for Zelda to speak about her reunion with Link, it all became that much more suffocating. "We have gathered that you have met before," said Ghirahim, a twinkle in his eyes. "Would you care to elaborate?"

She swallowed thickly, then forced herself to go on. "We met a long time ago, and only saw one another for a year. We were incredibly close, but then I had to leave." A phantom pain was lodged in her throat suddenly, and she struggled to get the words out. "I had to move with my family and leave him behind, but he didn't know that I was leaving. And when I heard that he was going into the Games, I just... I had to see him one last time. I had to tell him the truth in case anything happened to him. I am glad that we saw each other one last time, but it doesn't help the pain in my heart."

A wave of sadness swept over the crowd, so much so that one could hear a pin drop.

"It was clear that you had a profound connection," was all that he said of that, and in the distance she noted some of the citizens crying and sniffing at the images behind her; she didn't dare to look there. "But," he added with clasped hands. "I am sure that you will be very welcome here in Castleton, and you will be more than occupied in the next few months with what the President will have planned for its first Sheikah winner!"

The audience erupted into cheers.

Zelda hummed. "Yes... I'm sure he will..."

Once the crowd was calmed, a wave of tension hit her, and she knew exactly what was coming. "I do have one more question, however," Ghirahim said after a brief pause. "In your last interview, you told me specifically that you would remove your glamour if you won, and judging by what Twenty Three called you at the end of Insidiae, I wouldn't be surprised if Sheykal wasn't your true name."

She lowered her head. _Give me your strength, Link... just keep hanging on and I'll come for you..._

Zelda swallowed. This was it; her time to shine. Her Mark pulsated with comfort, and she straightened, quickly decidicing on her route. "You're right; my name is Zelda. Now, I'm sure you know the story that we are told as children: the Goddesses were at war with each other and created Hylia and this world in their wake. They would choose three based around their attributes to keep the peace in their land, and I had the chance to meet a chosen. He died in my arms..."

Gasps jolted out from the crowds.

"Whether you believe me or not does not matter," she continued, her heart hammering against her chest as she stood. She had now revealed her love, but now she would leap into the fire with him. "The President kept him alive to seize the piece from him, but it failed. Now he strives to hold the Ultimate Power and destroy all who oppose him. He murdered my Father, my people, my love, and now threatens to harm you all."

People began putting the pieces together.

Through the silence, one cried, "The Hidden Daughter has returned!"

She grinned, raising her left hand and allowing Wisdom to glow. Under her breath she muttered, "She certainly has," and allowed the spell to take effect. Her glamour faded away slowly, blonde locks dripping away like paint and returning to its original caramel hue. As the voices grew and her interviewer became more and more shocked, she released one more bolt of energy and her true self was revealed.

She never felt more naked or more alive.

"You're... you're..."

"Your true Imperial Highness," Zelda replied, her voice booming around the room. People cheered, shouted their fustration, and called for people to take her away. Concentrating deeply, she created a shield around her. "Your leader tried to kill your saviour! But he will return. I will return. The strength of Courage and Wisdom combined will free you all forever!"

She felt her time waining here, and as she noted guards rushing forwards and Ghirahim calling for more of them, she created the insignia of Nayru in the air before flashing away, leaving behind a world of chaos and hope.

_Now all we need is our saviour..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I didn't think that I would write this so quickly but I was so excited to do so. Anyway, the next chapter will be another interlude but will center around Impa which will be good for plot. This was more of a character study/plot pushing chapter, though the next chapter will be more of the latter with a new character too. I do hope that you will enjoy it, as I am really excited to write it.

~RandomButLoved~


	14. Fourteen: Essence

_**Author's Note:**_ And here we go again! Slightly late for a Monday but this week has been rather busy and so I haven't been able to write much. So this may be a little shorter but I really wanted to get this up for you lot. Either way we have another interlude based chapter, and we're with Impa this time. This will be the last only interlude chapter, so it's a good or bad thing for you to hear! Either way; enjoy! :3

_"There are two ways of spreading light, to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it."_

~Edith Wharton~

24

Fourteen: Essence

Impa was running out of time.

It hadn't been much longer since the Sheikah had contacted her charge and returned the Triforce of Wisdom to he, however less than an hour later the aircraft had landed and she was whisked away to be prepared for her victory interview. Impa had managed to sneak onto the craft once most of the attendants left, slipping into Link's room without a hitch; it wasn't "too easy," but it was close. Knowing that her spell would take time, she wrapped him up in a spare cloak and knelt beside him, raising her hand above his rasping body and focusing deeply.

But she was running out of time, and she knew it.

It was the plan given to her by Fi, another Chosen, and so Impa had little time to enact it. Fi told her that taking Link from the life support would kill him in minutes, but teleportng him away would do far less damage. This, in turn, would give Impa the chance to take him to the Shrine of Farore where Farore's Essence had told Fi that They would be waiting to accept the Sheikah's call. It was a simple enough plan, and Fi did not seem to be untrustworthy in the slightest, so Impa set out from the outskirts of Medius to the landing sight, deeply troubled by the idea that she would have to leave Zelda behind for the greater good.

She had taken care of Zelda ever since she was a small child, and abandoning her was not an option.

Until now...

There was a set of footsteps that cut off her incantation suddenly. Without hesitation, the Sheikah sent a bolt backwards and locked the door tightly and returned to her focusing. She delved deep into her subconscious, the inky blackness swirling around her as she reached out for the boy beside her; he felt so far away. Impa pushed out more and more Magic as others tried to enter the room outside, but it was too far away for the Sheikah to care.

Then she found him.

His presence, however weak, gingerly found her and enveloped himself in her strength. Impa was suddenly slammed back into reality as many nurses and some guards burst into the room, eyes wide with shock and surprise. And yet, to their further shock, she merely smiled and wrapped her arm across Link's stomach and raised her other arm, surging all of her energy into them as they raced towards the two.

Just as the guards were going to reach them, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She landed lightly against the familiar cobbles, crouched low and steady. Raising her head, Impa took advantage of the time to breathe a deep sigh of relief. The weightless sensation was quick to leave her, finally giving her respite to recover from the strong spell. The spell, due to the distance she had to cover, took much longer than she had wanted. It also took longer because she had to reach out to Link so that he would survive the trip. But, now that they were hundreds of miles away from Castleton, it meant nothing.

And the Shrine of Farore around her was a sight.

The sun poured in through every open archway making up the walls of the Temple, a golden glow from the setting sun casting their shadows far across the flat stones beneath them. The Sheikah ascended the steps gingerly, distinctly aware of the raspy breathing beneath her. She lay the still form atop the altar and tugged away the cloak, allowing the light to consume his skin. If Impa hadn't known any better, she would have believed that he was sleeping peacefully whilst Zelda or even Aryll were outside the Temple. She would have waited for either one of them to startle him awake and fall into a fit of laughter and carry on with their lives without worry or concern.

But alas, Impa did know better.

Pulling out the vial of blood that Cia had given him, the Sheikah silently thanked the deceased Sorceress for completing such a vital part of her destiny as she eased off the clothes of the Hero's upper body. Impa effortlessly reached a meditative state of mind, tipping the blood onto his pale chest and following the lines of the mostly healed, triangular wound from Cia. Once the vial was almost empty, the Sheikah created a tiny insignia of Farore in the center of the injury before taking a step back and tipping her head up to the high arched ceiling.

"_Gracious Farore_," she called out in the old Sheikah tongue. "_Our land is in turmoil under our current rule, and I have come to beg of aid for your Chosen. I do not ask of you to wait and then revive him, for we cannot meddle in life and death, but to cleanse him of the poison in his veins so he can carry out your will." N_ot even a minute had passed before Impa grew concerned. She believed that she would be helped, but the Sheikah couldn't claim to know the passage of fate as the Goddesses had decided. What if it was Link's fate to die?

It physically pained her to think how she would break the news to Zelda.

_'You won't need to,' _a voice, light and soft like air, reached Impa's ears. She couldn't distinguish a gender from the tone alone, but hope dared to rise within her. _'I will aid you all, Sheikah, but will do more than rid the poison from his veins.'_

As the sun sloped behind the mountains looming in the distance, a shower of light rained down from an unknown location, bathing the altar in a heavenly glow. Impa had no choice but to look away until it had died down enough to return her gaze; the sight rendering her awestruck. Link was hovering above the stone slab, tiny illuminated particles dancing around his form. The darkness from the poison was slowly drained from his body and replenished by the light. It was such a magnificent sight that Impa almost forgot about why she was there in the first place.

The light faded suddenly and without warning, and there was a thud where he fell back down to the altar. The Sheikah, confused by the cryptic message given by Farore and amazed by what only she had seen, raced up the remaining steps between them and skidded into a stop; palms resting against the cool stone as she waited to see the results. Link stirred after a pregnant silence, causing relief to flood into Impa's system as he blearily blinked his eyes open and glanced around as if lost.

His eyes were green.

"Link?" she dared to ask.

"He is still recovering," came the quiet response, his tone slightly altered. He sat up, holding himself straighter than she had seen him normally in the Games, and nodded firmly in recognition. "Greetings, Sheikah."

Her eyes widened as they flickered down to the Mark on his hand; stunned to see it shining as brightly as his eyes. And for some reason, she understood without question. Impa fell to her knees, crossing her arms over her chest. "Gracious Farore," she responded calmly, though internally her mind was a blur. "I am honoured to be in your presence..."

He swung his legs over the edge of the altar and leaned down, picking up Impa's chin with his finger. "You need not use such formalities, Sheikah. I am but the Essence of Farore, for a Goddess cannot come onto this plane in Her immortal form, and any Vessel can't undertake the power of the Gods completely without being desecrated, and so I have come onto this land to carry out Farore's will." Impa understood; thinking back to Hylia and the Great War; however she still couldn't get over one thing.

"Couldn't you carry out Her will without possession?" she dared to utter.

He smiled and shook his head. "Such actions may be selfish through mortal eyes, but it is necessary to keep the celestial balance. The Chosen are Their Vessels to use as They please, however only when they stray from their path. Power's Chosen is often corrupted by idle curiosity, and so a Cycle is created, but this time Farore wants to end this mess for us all." He released her chin and stood, however Impa did not move until the Essence allowed her to. As they made their way down the steps, the Sheikah thought of her charge and attained another question.

As much as Impa didn't want to question Farore's Essence, she couldn't help but ask, "Will he return before all this is over? He... he has family and friends that would be overjoyous to—"

"I know," he steps in quickly. "And Farore does not desire to strip him of his will to fight; she wouldn't want that for Her Chosen. He will be the one to do this, not I, but must recover before returning to his duty. First," he then added, "I sense the presence of a Sage in the southern parts of this land; a Sage that does not know of his calling yet. We must go here first and then follow on with whatever plans the Resistance call for next."

Impa nodded, "We will travel on foot; the South is greatly guarded and using Magic will only attract them to us."

"And the Chosen will be able to reawaken in that time as well," the Essence said. "I also sense the Chosen's blood relation with the Sage too. I only hope that this will be a positive return."

Deep down, Impa hoped so too; for the sake of the Resistance and Link.

* * *

Days passed.

Both Impa and the Essence concoured that three days of travel would suffice in order for them to reach the city of Skyloft, trekking across the flatlands and sometimes farming land to reach their destination. They rested through the night, each taking watch despite the Sheikah placing a shield around them. _"__This sort of Magic so far out shouldn't attract any attention," _she had assured, but still kept a watch out for most of the night. Despite her confidence, she couldn't let her guard down at such a crucial moment.

They had passed through ranches and neighbouring towns in their travels, giving Impa the chance to buy supplies whilst she could. These were only small towns, and therefore were rarely guarded, leaving the Sheikah with ease to buy what she could without being spotted or questioned. She refused to buy horses as she wouldn't be able to return them, however it was better for, as the Essence stated, it would give Link more time to recover.

By the time the second day had passed, the two settled down on the edge of a forested flatland in hopes of attaining rest before their final journey in the morning. The smoke from the Mines could be faintly spotted in the distance. The idea of the smoke still rising gave Impa hope that there were little rebellions in the South so that they could enter more easily. They would build up the Resistance in the other Provinces, the Sheikah was sure.

News of Sheik had also arisen. Ever since her revealing the Kingdom had been split into three; those who believed her, those who were against her completely, and those who simply weren't sure. Hopefully, Impa prayed, more would be converted by the end of this fight. So as she glanced over at the Essence, she couldn't help but smile at many things.

He keenly picked up on this. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she sputtered, slightly embarrassed. "I am just thinking of the future and what it holds." It wasn't a lie; it was the main thing she was thinking of; though he noted that she was holding something else back. She sighed and pulled out a bundle of food for them to share as he prepared a small fire. At first she wasn't sure whether to say anything, but with his piercing gaze and ability to look into her heart, she said, "I am sorry. It is just strange to have what we perceive as a female within the heart of..."

Thankfully he didn't allow her to finish. "I am genderless, for I am not a physical manifestation. If you could describe my Sisters and I, we are a concept; something that is not physical, but greatly believed in and followed." He smiled warmly as the fire flared up. "I hope that this will ease your concern, Sheikah, for I have little else to say that will reassure you."

Impa smiled and nodded. "No, I understand." There was a brief moment of silence, then, "So how does Farore want her will carried out?"

"She only desires for the rightful heir of this land to continue on with the reign that she never began," he explained. Impa nodded again, however noticed a glint in his green eyes. The Essence was holding something back, and she was determined to find out what it was. Not wanting to beat around the bush, she immediately called him out. The Essence sighed, stoking the fire calmly. "There are some things that you must know, and others that you cannot. That is all that you need to know."

The Sheikah internally sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Now, we should retire. I will take first watch."

Impa shook her head. "It's fine. You must rest for the day ahead; us Sheikah have stronger genetics than Hylians." The Essence quietly thanked her and turned in for the night, leaving the Sheikah alone with her thoughts. She glanced down to the resting boy, trying her hardest to figure out what his cryptic words meant. It was obvious that mortals could not know or understand the will of the Goddesses, but it meant that something else was at play here that they would not know about until it was too late. It troubled her greatly, although Impa refused to dwell on it too much. No one could know, and so it had to be merely accepted.

After all, who should question the Essence of Farore?

Impa shook her head lightly and turned her gaze out to the world. Deep purples dusted away the orange and faint blue of day away, claiming the sky and clouds with its own darkness. Impa knew that feeling of clinging to the darkness, she was a Sheikah after all, but the night sky didn't have the bloody history that her tribe did. Her ancestors had often meddled in Magic blacker than the great beyond, most of them being claimed by it or the power of the Chosen in the end, yet she had vowed to never touch it. The Sheikah would never draw themselves from the shadows; it was their way of life; but Impa was determined to lead their people to prosperity so that they shouldn't need to hide again

She glanced back to the Essence; it would start with him.

The morning had arrived briskly, a cool weather front shifting into the flatlands as the sky was graced with a mixture of blues and purples. Since she had placed a protective barrier around the vicinity, she left to hunt and gather food; filling up their canteens too. By the time she had returned to their camp, the Essence was stirring. Protecting the meat and herbs she had found, she stood over his form as he uttered the name of her charge. She was momentarily confused, but partially hopeful, waiting for him to awaken before pressing him.

When he opened his eyes, however, they shone the most brilliant blue Impa had ever seen.

A small smile tugged at her lips as he slowly sat up and met her eyes. He wasn't perplexed at being alive, even if he did glance down to his wrists to check for poison, yet seemed far more troubled. Shaking his head lightly, he said with a smile, "I guess thanks are in order, huh?" The Sheikah went to stop him, yet he cut in before she could. "Thank you, Impa. It comforts me to know that my life was in the hands of someone who protected Zelda for so long..."

"It was a honour to help the one who gave her so much joy in that year," is all she replied with before kneeling down. "You seem to have accepted this well enough for one who was happy to die. I take it you saw what happened."

He nodded. "I saw everything through his eyes ever since we woke up in the Shrine. I tried to speak to you, but you didn't hear. It, um, took me a while to work my head around, but I guess being alone helped after all." She frowned slightly, imagining his position in the blackness with no one to answer your calls; it was a sad fate. "But it's fine now. As long as Zelda can escape like the townsfolk were mentioning, then we can meet her." The Sheikah agreed silently and they climbed to their feet.

"So you know that we are heading to the South, then?" asked Impa as they collected what little they had and slipped on their cloaks. Link voiced his agreement, and Impa continued. "Fi, your mentor, came to me. She told me that Ganondorf not only wanted at least one other Triforce piece from the Games, but to kill the Sages of this time too; using them if one won. She told me that Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru were all Sages of Forest, Water, and Spirit respectively and knew of their duties, but neither Darmani or Sheik were Sages of Fire and Shadow."

He smiled at the idea of Fi still helping him and hoped that she was still alive. "Do you know where the other two are? Will they know of their fates too?"

"I am the Sage of Shadow," Impa responded, greatly surprising him. "And, as I'm sure you heard, the other Sage is in Skyloft with your sister. Now Sages and those with certain destinies are naturally drawn to the Hero, and since the Sage of Fire will most likely be a Goron, do you know of—?"

"Darunia," he cut in suddenly, eyes widening. Out of his sight, his Mark gleamed. "It will be Darunia; I'm sure of it."

The Sheikah hummed in deep thought. "His name is an old one; stemming from the Era of the Hero of Time. It would make sense. Nonetheless," she then added, picking up the bundle of white cloth and handing it to him. "You may want this for your journey." He glanced down in perplexion as he unwound the cloth, eyes lighting up when a familiar violet hilt was revealed to him. "It is time, Hero."

"As much as I am going to thank you over and over, Impa," he murmured in response, still taken in by the blade. "Please use my name. I'm not a Hero yet."

She disagreed instantly, but refrained from protest. "Very well, Link. It is time to go and find the Sage."

He nodded, silently adding, _A__nd Aryll..._

* * *

Aryll still couldn't believe what she had heard on the radio. Even as his raspy voice came through the frequency moments before the Sheikah's pleas, she refused to believe that anything she didn't see happened.

At first she was livid that he did not attempt to kill the Sheikah, since the whole point of those Games were to kill your partner and find victory elsewhere. But from the live feed and the constant news report after, he had sacrificed himself specifically to save his partner; succumbing to the consequences in mere minutes. She had slammed the door behind her as she stormed to her room.

Yet after hearing the interview after, that oh so familiar voice returning, she finally understood, and the world came crashing down.

Guards had come from her within hours, but fortunately Darunia and Midna had hidden her away in the bunkers of the tavern as they searched for her. Telma was quick to cover for her with, _"I think she ran away... poor girl." _Thankfully it wasn't long since the guards left, and they had not returned since, leaving Aryll in her room in a depressed state as her mind became a torrent of thoughts. Thoughts and memories, both good and bad, returned to her with full force, and it had been hours since Aryll had cried all of her tears away. Telma and the others had come to check on her constantly and soothe her, but she would soon ask for solitude and they would leave.

_"We gave her everything, and this is how she chooses to accept it,"_ the President had stated after the media swarmed around him for a reaction only hours after the event occurred. _"__She is nothing more than a traitorous Exile that risked so many lives for a publicity stunt, and that is unforgivable. We are now searching far and wide to bring our supposed Victor to justice, and whether or not her claims are true, we shall not rest until she has paid for what she has done to this wonderful country."_

_But you took everything away from her, _the girl couldn't help but think bitterly, a wave of sympathy hitting her. _She deserves freedom, not pain… even after what she did…_

Then a voice came through the darkness.

"Aryll," she heard Telma's voice call up to her. Normally she wouldn't have done anything about it, continuing to wallow in her guilt in her room, though this time there was something different in the tavern tender's tone that startled Aryll. It was firm but lacked the strength that Telma had before the Games. Aryll couldn't blame her; she loved her brother like a son; yet there was something else too. It was almost like she sounded hopeful.

Confused, the young girl rose from her spot, wincing at the toll the lack of movement had taken on her. Aryll forced herself into movement, flicked off the radio, and descended the steps two at a time, determined to figure out what was going on. She gently pushed open the door at the bottom, stepping into the main part of the pub to find it relatively empty; Telma had closed early and decided to until her brother's body returned, unless it went "missing" in transit like some accused.

Midna, Darunia, Navi, Ravio, and Colin were all around their table, however were casting stunned shocks between Aryll and the main entrance. She was more confused at first as she turned to find Telma standing a few steps away from an older woman with piercing red eyes. They both watched her with anticipation, as if waiting for her response, and—

There was someone else with the woman.

They were cloaked too, but their hood was down; revealing a face that made her want to faint.

Her Big Brother.

He swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say or do as they merely stared at one another. She took a subconscious step forward, barely hearing Telma saying that it wasn't a dream, but she still didn't want to believe it. Link stepped forwards too, eyes watering and voice thick with emotion as he whispered, "Hey there, little crab."

Aryll was frozen to the spot.

"Aryll... I-I'm so sorry... I had no choice... they..." His words faded off as he tried to compose himself, but he struggled. She didn't even realise that angry tears were streaming down her face. She was too caught up thinking that she had heard his last words along with the rest of the world and was about to start coping when he suddenly appeared again. Was it even real?

"It's real, young one," said the Sheikah, but barely anyone heard her.

Aryll wanted to be mad at him. By Farore, she wanted to scream at him.

But after a moment, she was just hoping that it wasn't a dream.

So she ran into his arms and remembered how he had held her on the morning after their parents had died.

A sad, but somewhat hearty laugh bubbled up from his throat as he held her close, and the two collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess.

But they were happier than ever.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I wanted this out yesterday, but it felt rushed so I waited until today. Hopefully it is a little better now. Either way, I am so happy to have the interludes done because I finally have Link and Aryll together and things should be starting up for the final fight; though that won't be for a bit. Drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and I'll see you next time! ;)

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
